WaD: War and destruction
by Eyedragon Ancalagon
Summary: Cuando Equestria se ve amenazada por un antiguo amigo de las princesas, las portadoras deberán aprender el origen real de sus elementos de la armonía y aprender a controlar todo su poder y coexistir con los espíritus de sus elementos
1. Chapter 1

**War and destruction. **

**Por Eyedragon.**

**Aviso: Este fanfic no toma en cuenta los hechos acontecidos después de la derrota del rey sombra, lo que significa que Twilight es una unicornio. **

Capítulo 1: Los kaijus.

Era una hermosa mañana en el imperio de cristal. Cadence dormía muy cómoda en su cama, con una sonrisa en su rostro debido a lo perfecta que era su vida en ese momento.

-Despierta querida – dijo una voz masculina.

-Ahh, Shining, es temprano – dijo Cadence cansada.

-¿Ya te olvidaste que día es hoy Cady? – dijo Shining.

-¿..Cuál? – dijo cansada.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! – dijo un pequeño potrillo alicornio saltando sobre la cama, era igual a Shining salgo por los ojos que eran iguales a los de Cadence.

-Glaurung hijo…. No saltes en la cama de mama…. – Dijo ella levantándose cansada – esperen…. ¿cumpleaños? –.

-Creo que el trabajo domino a tu madre hijo – dijo Shining riendo.

Cadence miro a su esposo e hijo sorprendida – ¿es mi cumpleaños? –.

-Si cariño, por eso es que Glaurung y yo te trajimos el desayuno a la cama – dijo dándole una bandeja con jugo de naranja, café, tostadas con mermelada y unas galletas.

Cadence sonrió y tomo a su hijo en brazos y a Shining con sus alas – Ahuu, mis lindos muchachos siempre tan atentos conmigo – dijo ella feliz mientras le daba un beso a su esposo.

Glaurung miro el beso y dibujo una mueca de asco – que asco – los dos adultos se rieron ante la ternura del niño.

-Créeme hijo que no pensaras lo mismo cuando cumplas 15 años –.

-Ni soñarlo, las niñas son asquerosas – dijo el potro enojado.

-Tu madre fue una niña –.

-Pero eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo –.

Cadence estaba tomando un poco de juego, pero ese comentario hizo que escupiera dicha bebida - ¡Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste jovencito?! – dijo ella enojada.

-Ehh, me voy – dijo saliendo de la habitación como gacela perseguida por leones.

Cadence rio y miro a su esposo – es igualito a ti –.

-¿En serio? bueno, no es raro porque es hijo del semental más apuesto – dijo el mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Y el más tonto – dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Cady, hoy es tu cumpleaños. No te preocupes por tus labores reales, yo me are cargo de ellas para que tú descanses a gusto –.

Cadence se quedó atragantada en ese momento. Desde que ella y Shining tomaron la regencia del imperio, ella se encargaba de gobernar y Shining de protegerlo. El unicornio blanco no era precisamente un buen político, cosa que preocupo a Cadence.

-Ahh… Shining, no es necesario –.

-Oh, por favor, voy a cuidar de nuestra ciudad muy bien mientras tú te relegas ¿Por qué no vas al spa? Últimamente trabajas mucho –.

Cadence suspiro – está bien Shining, pero por favor ten cuidado con los papeles y todo lo que firmes –.

Shining rio – tranquila que no se repetirá lo de la vez pasada, esta vez are bien el trabajo –.

Cadence le regalo una sonrisa – confió en ti cariño, si tienes dudas pregúntale a los consejeros, para eso están –.

-Sí, cariño –.

Luego de desayunar, Cadence se dispuso a ir al spa y darse un relajante tratamiento. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pudo apreciar por las ventanas como las calles eran adornadas en su honor, cosa que la conmovía, todos los habitantes del imperio sentían gran estima y amor hacia sus gobernantes, pero principalmente hacia Cadence.

Mientras caminaba se topaba con muchos amables saludos de parte de los ponis del servicio.

-Feliz cumpleaños alteza –.

-Se ve muy hermosa este día majestad, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños –.

-Que los dioses la bendigan en su día –.

Cadence respondió contenta a cada uno de los saludos. Luego de varios minutos ya estaba por llegar a la entrada del palacio, sin embargo, vio a un pequeño potro que se encontraba mirando por la ventana – Glaurung, ¿Qué miras? – dijo ella acercándose. Al asomarse por la ventana pudo ver a un grupo de guardias imperiales platicando y riendo. Cadence suspira y mira a su hijo – Glaurung, ya te dije que no –.

-Pero mama, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Papa es un guardia –.

-No, tu padre ERA un guardia hasta que se casó conmigo y se volvió ministro de defensa –.

-¡Pero era un guardia! Por favor mama –.

-No, hijo por favor, ahorrémonos esta discusión por hoy, la tenemos cada semana – dijo ella algo irritada.

Glaurung suspiro – está bien mama – dijo deprimido.

Cadence vio que el niño se deprimió y se sintió algo culpable – oye, tranquilo. Hay muchos otros cargos importantes que puedes ocupar ¿Qué te parece príncipe? –.

-Ser príncipe es aburrido, yo quiero aventuras y no tener que ir a esas aburridas galas – dijo haciendo puchero.

Cadence suspiro – hijo, ser un guardia es muy peligroso, no me gustaría verte con armadura y armas. ¿Qué pasara si hay una guerra? Es muy peligroso para alguien tan lindo como tú –.

-Ya se… es lo que me dices cada semana –.

Cadence lo abraso – escucha, yo te quiero, no quiero que hagas cosas peligrosas –.

-Lo se mama…. –.

-Tienes que darme muchos nietos después de todo –.

Glaurung se sonrojó por la insinuación de su madre y respondió indignado – ¡Mamá! – Cadence rio y soltó a su hijo.

-Je, je. Calma campeón, ve a jugar con tus amigos –.

-Si mama – dijo alejándose.

-¡Y no agás nada peligroso! –.

-¡Lo sé! –.

Cadence, una vez que vio que su hijo ya no estaba suspiro. Glaurung desde hace algunos años tenía mucha admiración por la guardia imperial, justamente por las historias que su padre le contaba, historias de batallas y aventuras. El soñaba con ser como su padre, un fuerte guerrero, sin embargo, Cadence no le gustaba mucho la idea y siempre iba en contra de que su hijo se relacionara con la guardia.

La princesa camino por las calles mientras era escoltada por dos guardias reales por su protección. Al llegar al spa ordeno a los guardias que se quedaran afuera, dado a que ella se sentía incomoda con ellos siguiéndola a todos lados siempre como estatuas inexpresivas.

Cadence entro en el spa de la ciudad y una vez dentro, los ponis le dieron una cordial bienvenida. Le dieron tratamientos en casi todas las áreas, todo para contentarla en el día de su cumpleaños.

Mientras tanto, en un tren rumbo al imperio.

Las manes6 y Spike se encontraban camino al imperio para celebrar el cumpleaños de Cadence. Twilight estaba más que emocionada, quería ver a su cuñada, a su hermano y a su adorable sobrino, porque hacía ya 2 años que no los veía.

-Estoy tan emocionada – gritaba Twilight – hace 2 años que no vemos a Shining, Cadence y a mi lindo y tierno sobrinito favorito –.

Spike rio – Twilight, Glaurung es tu único sobrino. Al menos hasta que yo me case con Swetty bale y tengamos nuestros propios drago ponis bebes mutantes. Porque como estas ahora con los sementales dudo mucho que tengas hijos hasta, mínimo, 10 o 15 años – dijo el dragón, el cual ahora era más grande, llegando al tamaño de un poni adulto. Twilight lo miro molesta por el comentario, aunque si era cierto, dado a que ella no tenía mucha suerte con los sementales en ese momento.

Rainbow estallo a carcajadas – ¡Buena esa Spike! – dijo Rainbow chocando su casco con la garra de Spike.

Fluttershy miro a la pegaso y al dragón – no se rían, Twilight solo no ha encontrado a su pareja. De hecho aquí nadie lo ha logrado salgo tu Spike, que comenzaste a salir con Sweety belle hace como 2 años –.

-Eso es verdad querida, tú eres el único aquí que está en relación. No critiques tanto a Twilight ya que todas estamos igual –.

-Je, je. Calma que era una broma. Es una pena que Sweety belle no venga – dijo el dragón triste.

-Está en un viaje con mis padres para ver a la abuela, yo fui la única que se salvó del martirio querido y alégrate por el hecho de que ella te salvara de ir – dijo Rarity mirando una revista de moda.

-No comprendo que tiene de malo su abuela –.

-Nada, salgo que es una pesada aprieta mejillas. Ahora mismo debe estar llenando de preguntas a la pobre Sweety belle sobre su relación y porque no fuiste –.

Spike suspiro – sigo pensando que debí haberla acompañado –.

-No te martiries y agradece que no fuiste a verla – dijo Rarity.

-¿Tan insoportable es? – dijo Applejack.

Pinkie pie apareció frente a Applejack, bajando del techo al estilo misión imposible – Claro, una vez fui con Rarity para conocerla y…. ¡No la soporte! ¡Nunca pensé que estar con una poni fuera tan fastidioso! –.

Rarity miro a Pinkie confundida – Pero si tú y ella no paraban de reír –.

-Pues claro tontita, ella es una poni con sentimientos, ¿piensas que le diré cosas hirientes o le pediré que se calle? Nunca, esa no sería Pinkie pie –.

-..Bueno, eso es verdad. Aunque tienes que admitir que es la poni más fastidiosa de la vida –.

-Por supuesto que sí, era fastidiosa. Pero ya dejemos de hablar mal de otra poni, eso es de mala educación –.

-Pinkie pie tiene razón – dijo Applejack.

-… Cierto, hablemos de otro cosa – dijo Rarity.

Más tarde en el imperio de cristal.

Las manes y Spike llegaron al palacio una hora antes de que diera inicio la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cadence. Twilight saludo a su hermano y cuñada, los cuales iban ya vestidos para la fiesta, luego saludo a su sobrino, que estaba vestido con un adorable Smoking.

-Ahhh, mi sobrinito, ¡Que adorable! – decía Twilight acariciándole la crin.

-Tía Twilight… por favor – dijo fastidiado, cosa que resultaba muy adorable.

-Ahh, miren ese smoking, te vez adorablemente atractivo Glaury – dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.

-Odio usar traje… –.

-¿Preferirías estar de armadura? – dijo Rainbow dash.

-¡Claro! –.

Cadence dio un sonoro suspiro ante esa frase.

No tardaron en llegar los invitados, los padres de Shining; Twilight y Spike, las princesas, líderes extranjeros amigos y diversos nobles de canterlot y el imperio.

Toda la fiesta resultaba muy divertida, salgo para Glaurung que se sentía aburrido porque a él no le gustaba hablar con los hijos de los nobles, siempre le parecieron una bola de babosos aburridos, sin embargo, el joven potro tubo momentos divertidos gracias a que Pinkie pie siempre y estaba cerca para alegrarle la noche.

En la entrada del imperio.

Una sombra alta con forma de alicornio, acompañado por otras 5 sombras de diversos tamaños, se encontraba mirando el palacio.

-Parece que se me perdió la invitación para el cumpleaños de la princesa Cadence – dijo riendo.

La sombra más pequeña, que era del tamaño de un potrillo de 8 años, se le acercó – amo, ¿vamos a matar? – dijo en una voz infantil, femenina y adorable.

-Paciencia Happy sadic, tengo cosas que decir primero – dijo el mientras caminaba.

En el palacio.

La fiesta se encontraba en pleno apogeo, todos se divertían y las calles de la ciudad no eran una excepción, como todos los años, los habitantes de la ciudad hacían grandes festejos en honor a su princesa regente.

Shining tomo un micrófono y llamo la atención de todos en el salón del palacio – ¡Muy bien queridos invitados! ¡Les agradecemos mucho su asistencia al cumpleaños de mi amada y hermosa esposa, Cadence! –.

Todo era alegría en ese momento, hasta que de repente las puertas de la sala se abrieron y más de dos docenas de guardias fueron arrojados dentro, ellos estaban totalmente mutilados y ensangrentados.

Cadence se horrorizo y casi instintivamente le tapo los ojos a Glaurung.

-Valla, Cadence, me decepciona que no me invitaras a tu fiesta – dijo una voz masculina.

Por la puerta entro un alicornio negro musculoso con ojos como de dragón y crines llameantes y una CM en forma de eclipse.

Cadence se quedó mirando al alicornio llena de miedo, como si un mal recuerdo viniera a ella – vamos, ¿Así es como saludas a tu padre? –.

Todos se quedaron cayados, salgo por Celestia y Luna que rápidamente encararon al alicornio.

-¡Eclipse! – grito Celestia.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – grito Luna.

-Oh, hola hermanas. Que gusto verlas –.

-La última vez que nos vimos casi nos matas, ¿Cómo escapaste tu encierro? – grito Luna furiosa.

-Oh Luna, ¿sigues enojada? Lo único que te hice fue maldecirte con un hechizo creando a tu alter ego, Nightmare moon –.

Luna gruño de ira.

-Ja, ja, ja. En fin, al gran – dijo mientras 5 individuos entraban en la sala.

Uno era un minotauro de color negro con ojos y pelo amarillo con una espada enorme en la espalda, respondía al nombre de Blackaxe.

Otro era un poni terrestre de color negro y crines rojo sangre con ojos del mismo color sin cutiemark, respondía por Darkdeath. Llevaba una espada recta y corta sin detalles.

Otro era una potrilla terrestre blanca de crines color rojo sangre y ojos iguales con una CM en forma de gota de sangre, respondía por Happy sadic. Tenía una daga larga de color negro y de aspecto horrible.

Otro era un grifo negro con plumas azules y un sable en la espalda, respondía por Black sun.

El ultimo era un dragón amarillo con escamas verdes y ojos azules, llevaba una espada europea en la espalda y respondía al nombre de Lunatic storm.

-Bien hermanitas, ¿Qué dicen de mis chicos? –.

Celestia y Luna miraron sorprendidas, justamente por las espadas que estos individuos cargaban.

-Princesa – dijo Twilight – ¿Qué está pasando? –.

-Esas espadas…. – dijo Luna.

-Si hermana – dijo Eclipse – contempla a 5 de las 6 espadas de la muerte, todos bajo mis órdenes –.

Happy corrió con Eclipse bastante alegre – ¡Amo! ¡¿Puedo matar a alguien?! – dijo en un tono tan dulce e inocente que sorprendió a todos.

-No pequeña Happy, primero deja que los adultos hablen – dijo mientras caminaba frente a sus hermanas e hija – princesas de Equestria y el imperio de cristal, yo, Eclipse Darkness, emperador del bosque everfree y lider de los kaijus. Declaro la guerra contra Equestria –.

Eclipse miro a sus hermanas – espero que tengan listos sus ejércitos y a sus guardianas de la armonía, pues esta guerra la voy a ganar y reclamare lo que es mío – dijo mientras era cubierto por fuego al igual que sus compañeros.

Todos era un mar de confusión para todo el mundo, sin embargo, las princesas se mostraban aterradas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Las calles del imperio de cristal eran un caos. Tras la declaración de guerra dada por Eclipse Darkness, Shining declaro toque de queda esa noche explicando a la población una versión resumida de lo acontecido y prometiéndoles tener darles más datos en cuando estén bien organizados.

En la sala del trono, podemos ver a las mane6 reunidas junto con las princesas y Spike. Sin embargo, Cadence se encontraba ausente, tras la aparición de Eclipse, ella se encerró en su habitación.

-Mis ponis… - dijo Celestia con nerviosismo en su voz – tenemos cosas que explicarles…

-Princesa – dijo Twilight – ese alicornio dijo ser su hermano ¿es verdad? – dijo intrigada.

Luna suspiro – Es verdad Twilight Sparkle, es nuestro hermano mayor, el príncipe Eclipse Darkness.

-¿Eclipse Darkness? Que nombre más raro – dijo Pinkie pie.

-Aunque hay que admitir que tenía estilo, esa armadura que llevaba era bastante imponente y sus crines flameantes…

-¡Rarity! – Dijo Rainbow – te estas desviando – dijo la pegaso con una mirada seria – de todas formas, no hay problema, solo déjenoslo a nosotras para que le demos su merecido a él y a sus estúpidos secuaces – dijo dando golpes al aire.

-Rainbow Dash – dijo la princesa Luna – me temo que ustedes no son rivales ni para él ni para esos 5 guerreros que lo acompañaban.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Dash - ¿Esta bromeando? Tenemos los elementos de la armonía y el corazón de cristal, los podremos derrotar rápido.

Celestia suspiro – Nuestro hermano no es como Nightmare moon, Discord o Sombra. Es mil veces más poderoso que los 3 juntos.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron las ponis y el dragón impresionados.

-Nuestro hermano es de lejos el alicornio más poderoso de la historia, no hay registros de nadie que lo supere, ni siquiera el gran Star Swirl pudo con el – dijo Luna.

Twilight miro a las monarcas sorprendía, ¿Star Swirl, su héroe, había perdido contra ese alicornio? Se suponía que era el mago más poderoso de la historia.

-Creo que debemos contarles la historia desde el principio – dijo Celestia a su hermana.

Luna asintió e hizo brillar su cuerno, haciendo que todos fueran transportados al castillo de las hermanas nobles, pero en otro tiempo.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo Twilight sorprendida.

-Eso solo una ilusión Twilight Sparkle, no hemos salido de la sala del trono, simplemente les mostraremos la historia como fue – dijo ella.

-Wow – dijo Rarity - ¿así es como se veía el viejo castillo? Encantada viviría ahí – dijo apreciando al castillo que se veía mucho más imponente que el palacio de Canterlot.

-En esos tiempos, nuestros padres gobernaban Equestria y Eclipse no era como ustedes lo vieron – de pronto se escuchan risas, y se pueden ver a un alicornio macho de unos 15 años jugando con dos potrillas, una de 10 y otra de 6 – Eclipse era el mejor, él fue para nosotras lo que Shining Armor fue para ti, Twilight Sparkle. ¿Cómo lo llamabas…?.

-Hermano mayor mejor amigo para siempre – dijo Twilight.

-Exacto. Él nos cuidaba mucho y siempre jugaba con nosotras, papa y mama siempre trabajaban con lo que él fue quien nos crio de verdad. A veces pienso que fue más un padre que un hermano para con nosotras – dijo Luna mientras sonreía viendo su pasado de juegos y alegría.

-¿… Y qué paso? – dijo Fluttershy.

-… Fue cuando fuimos mayores – dijo Celestia – según la ley, como Eclipse era el mayor, él era el heredero al trono. Pero nuestros padres… Él nunca fue su favorito… yo era la favorita de papá y Celestia la favorita de mamá, Eclipse nunca significo mucho para ellos.

-No me diga – dijo Twilight – le negaron su derecho por nacimiento al trono.

-No solo eso – dijo Luna – él era por mucho más responsable y sabio que nosotras, sin embargo, padre me confió la Luna y madre le confió el sol a Celestia.

-¿Y su hermano? ¿Qué paso con él? – dijo Applejack.

-Le dieron un castillo y le dieron la responsabilidad de vigilar a las criaturas del bosque Everfree... un puesto importante, pero no lo que él quería. Protesto ante nuestros padres reclamando su derecho, pero ellos se negaron sosteniendo que éramos más capacitadas, cosa que no creímos ni creemos aun. Poco después se marchó, se fue a cumplir la tarea que nuestros padres le dieron – dijo Celestia – cuando se fue a ese castillo y nosotras comenzamos a prepararnos para sustituir a nuestros padres, comenzamos a vernos muy poco y con el tiempo se volvió más cerrado con todos. Un día nos llegó la noticia, una invitación para una boda, Eclipse se iba a casar con una de sus guardias.

-Eso nos tomó por sorpresa pues nunca nos avisó que tuviera novia, nos enojamos un poco con él pero decidimos pasarlo por alto dado a que pensamos que tenía mucho trabajo. Nos presentó con su prometida y se casó, un par de meses después nació Cadence – dijo Luna – cuando ella nació Eclipse dejo de ser tan reservado, volvió a ser feliz como antes de que le negaran su derecho al trono.

-¿Y qué paso después? – dijo Rarity.

-Por lo que está diciendo, su hermano era un tipo ejemplar, no comprendo cómo termino así ¿y por qué Cadence le tiene miedo? –.

**En la habitación de Cadence. **

Ella estaba sentada en su cama mirando el suelo con una mirada perdida, en sus cascos había un oso de peluche muy viejo y maltratado, ella no paraba de mirarlo mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos.

-… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué mi padre tuvo que volverse un monstruo? ¿Por qué tuvo que volver? – decía Cadence comenzando a llorar.

**En la sala del trono. **

-… Fue un día triste. Nuestros padres cometieron una serie de errores que llevaron al reino a una guerra civil… su esposa… fue víctima de esa guerra. Eso destrozo a Eclipse totalmente y lo hizo aislarse más, ya no nos mandaba cartas ni nada y no dejaba a Cadence salir de su castillo nunca por miedo a perderla a ella también – dijo Celestia.

-Un día… - dijo Luna.

Flashback.

Vemos a unas jóvenes Luna y Celestia caminando por los pasillos del castillo - ¿de qué crees que quieran hablar nuestros padres con nosotras? – dijo Celestia.

-No lo sé, hermana.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con Eclipse? – pregunto Luna.

Celestia dio un suspiro – ojala, hace tiempo que no lo vemos y me preocupa mucho.

-A mí también, recientemente escuche el rumor de que no deja salir a Cadence en ningún momento.

-¿Lo culpas?.

-Para nada, es comprensible pero… mantenerla encerrada es…

-Es por eso que necesita ayuda. Solo espero que papá y mamá estén preocupados y no ignoren el problema.

Llegaron a los aposentos de sus padres y tocaron la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Sin embargo, se oyeron unos murmullos, era la voz de su padre - ¿Papa? – dijo Luna mientras abría la puerta.

Ambas quedaron en shock, al ver a su hermano degollando a su padre.

Eclipse jadeaba mientras miraba sus hermanas cubierto de sangre.

Fin flashback.

-No dijimos nada, simplemente lo miramos unos minutos hasta que nos dijo "el reino me corresponde a mí, sucias ladronas", Nos fuimos del palacio y se dio comienzo a una nueva guerra civil. Pasamos años tratando de purificar a Eclipse con los elementos de la armonía, reliquias que databan de la época de nuestros abuelos. Sin embargo, Eclipse era tan poderoso que necesitamos mucha ayuda para contenerlo – dijo Luna.

-Cuando por fin lo logramos, habíamos perdido muchas vidas, contada la de Star Swirl. Pero extrañamente no había ningún rastro de Eclipse, ni una estatua ni tampoco un alicornio purificado y arrepentido. Pusimos a Cadence a salvo, ella estaba muy asustada, nos contó que hace meses que su padre se comportaba de manera muy severa con ella, castigándola por nada y gritándole.

-Lo buscamos por mucho tiempo pero no encontramos nada, pensamos que los elementos lo habían matado, cosa que nos extrañó. Culpamos a nuestros padres por el destino que padeció nuestro amado hermano, pues lo trataban muy mal y nunca supimos porque, hasta que una vieja poni que fue su niñera nos contactó y nos contó la razón.

-¿Y… cual era? – dijo Spike.

-Nuestro hermano, nunca fue querido por nuestros padres porque ellos nunca quisieron tener hijos varones, desde que eran una pareja joven anhelaban tener hijas, dos para ser exactos y Eclipse le llego como un golpe de mala suerte y nunca pararon de verlo de esa manera tan injusta.

-¿Es broma, verdad? no puede ser eso, ustedes no son como ellos – dijo Twilight.

-Hicimos todo para diferenciarnos de ellos, Twilight Sparkle – dijo Luna – tratamos de convencer a Cadence pero ella desarrollo un trauma, cada vez que mencionábamos a su padre se conmocionaba, parece que Eclipse la trato de forma muy severa cuando murió su esposa, pues la dejo traumada. Recuerdo que cuando la encontramos tenía moretones por todo su cuerpo.

-Entonces… ¿su hermano…? – dijo Twilight.

-No se preocupe princesa – dijo Rainbow – lo traeremos de vuelta purificado con los elementos, esta vez funcionara.

-Rainbow dash – dijo Celestia – los elementos en su estado actual no pueden hacer nada contra Eclipse y menos con las espadas de la muerte protegiéndolo.

-¿Espadas… de la muerte? – dijo Fluttershy aterrada.

-Esa es otra historia, se los diré de forma resumida porque tiempo es algo que no tenemos – dijo Luna – Cuando se crearon los elementos de la armonía, surgió un accidente que creo 6 espadas. Ellas eran 10 veces más fuertes que los elementos y 10 veces más fáciles de controlar. No sé cómo es que Eclipse consiguió 5 de las 6, ni tampoco tenemos mucha información al respecto de la creación de los elementos y las espadas, lo único que sabemos es que no pueden ganar ahora.

-¿y que se supone que aremos? – dijo Rainbow.

-Ya preparamos un zepelín – dijo Celestia – irán al imperio de los dragones, y hablaran con la emperatriz.

-¿Por qué? – dijo Twilight confundida.

-Porque… el creador de los elementos… vive en un lugar que solo ella conoce, deben ver al creador de los elementos y pedirles que les enseñe. Mientras tanto nosotras trataremos de buscar la 6ta espada para evitar que Eclipse tenga las 6.

-¿Qué nos enseñe? – dijo Applejack.

-Que les enseñe a controlar sus elementos, de la forma correcta – dijo Luna.

-Nuestros padres nos contaron sobre tiempos antiguos donde los elementos tenían poderes asombrosos, de hecho los que nosotras usamos y lo que ustedes usan, según mis cálculos no puede ser más que una porción de lo que pueden llegar a hacer – dijo Celestia.

-¡¿El creador de los elementos?! – dijo Twilight con brillo en los ojos.

-Han hecho mucho por Equestria, ¿podrían arriesgarse una vez más? – suplico Celestia.

Las manes se miraron entre todas, pensando en lo que las princesas les acababan de decir.

-Han hecho mucho por este país y si no quieren no hay problema, es su decisión – dijo Luna.

-Yo voy – dijo Twilight – quiero conocer al creador de los elementos.

-Y yo también – dijo Rainbow – voy a darles una paliza a esos soldaduchos y a su hermano idiota.

-Y yo, cuenten conmigo compañeras.

-Si todos van yo voy – dijo Pinki pie dando saltitos.

-Yo… las acompaño amigas – dijo Fluttershy.

-Supongo que si todas van yo también – dijo Rarity.

Celestia las miro y sonrió – Deben salir de inmediato, el zepelín que les prepare tiene comida y provisiones, el capitán los llevara al imperio dragón pero regresara, necesitaremos ese zepelín cuando nuestro hermano llegue con su ejército.

-¿Ejercito? – dijo Spike.

-Joven dragón, nuestro hermano no es estúpido, lo más probable es que tenga un poderoso ejército escondido preparado para atacar – dijo Luna.

-¡Vayan! – Dijo Celestia – no pierdan tiempo y vean al creador de los elementos.

-¡Si princesa! – dijeron los 7, si, Spike las acompaña, no olvidemos a nuestro dragón.

Una hora más tarde.

El zepelín se alejaba del imperio de cristal, en tierra se podía ver a la familia Sparkle despidiendo a su hija, las demás manes habían mandado cartas a sus familias para que sepan lo que pasaba y se pusieran a salvo.

Mientras tanto, en una cueva lejana en las tierras del imperio dragón.

Una toz gruesa resonaba entre las paredes de la cueva – parece por fin, los elementos vienen a mi otra vez – dijo una voz masculina y anciana.

Fin cap 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El creador.

El dirigible avanzaba hacia la tierra de los dragones, las mane6 y Spike se encontraban soportando a Twilight y a Pinkie pie, ¿por qué? Porque Twilight estaba que no podía esperar para conocer al creador de los elementos de la armonía y Pinkie pie… Es Pinkie pie.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar! – gritaba Twilight dando saltitos junto a Pinkie.

-¡Yo tampoco! ¡Quiero ver dragones!

Rainbow dash estaba cruzada de brazos con un par de orejeras en sus oídos junto a Applejack, quien tenía, al igual que ella, un par de orejeras.

-Ya no lo soporto… - Dijo Rarity harta de que Pinkie y Twilight no pararan de brincar y gritar.

-Nunca pensé ver a Twilight comportándose cómo Pinkie – dijo Fluttershy.

-Se comportó de la misma manera cuando fuimos al museo de Star Swirl – dijo Spike recordando que inclusive fue disfrazada del unicornio barbudo.

-No quiero ni imaginármelo – dijo Rarity harta del comportamiento de sus amigas.

Fue un viaje excesivamente largo para todos, durante 6 días volaron en el dirigible hasta que en el amanecer del 7mo día se pudo divisar la esplendorosa ciudad de Draconem, capital del imperio de los dragones.

-Wow, ¿Qué es esa ciudad? – dijo Spike.

-Es Draconem, la capital del imperio dragón – dijo Twilight – es hermosa.

La ciudad tenía una arquitectura de estilo romana, había un gran acueducto travesándola, unas fuertes e imponentes murallas protegiéndola, y un inmenso coliseo donde se celebraban diversos eventos. En lo más alto de la ciudad, brillaba un palacio gigantesco resguardado por centenas de guardias.

El dirigible aterrizo y las ponis y el dragón bajaron del mismo para ser recibidos por un grupo de dragones.

Fluttershy fue la que avanzo con mayor cuidado y miedo, el ver a los dragones le causaba mucho miedo. Rainbow se hartó de la tardanza de Fluttershy y la tomo por la cola para apurarla.

Los guardias saludaron amablemente a las ponis y al dragón y a continuación los guiaron hasta el palacio.

-Wow, sí que son educados, no sé parecen a esos dragones de la migración – dijo Rarity a Applejack.

-Supongo que porque estos son adultos y guardias – dijo la poni vaquera.

Durante el camino al palacio, todos quedaron embobados con la maravilla que era la ciudad de los dragones. Había toda clase de colores, olores y sonidos que daban curiosidad a los visitantes para ver el lugar. Sin embargo, Fluttershy estaba aterrada de la cantidad de dragones que había en la ciudad.

Al cabo de unos 45 minutos por fin llegaron al palacio, los guardias los llevaron a la sala del trono, la cual tenía un hermoso techo que tenía una representación gráfica de cada momento de la historia del país. Las ponis y el dragón avanzaron impresionados hasta el trono de oro, en el cual había una dragona de color esmeralda y ojos azules.

-Déjenme hablar a mí – susurro Twilight.

La dragona miro a sus visitantes, Twilight trago saliva y dio un paso al frente dando una reverencia – Salve Arwen, hija de Elrond, señora y emperatriz del imperio dragón – dijo Twilight. Antes de partir Celestia le había advertido a Twilight que Arwen era una emperatriz muy estricta con los protocolos y que debía tener máximo respeto cuando le hable.

Arwen se levantó de su trono, se pudieron ver todos los adornos reales; cómo el collar de oro que tenía y las finas cedas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo al estilo de las ropas griegas o romanas.

-Bienvenidas, portadoras de la armonía – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad magestad – dijo Twilight.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Cuál es el motivo de tal halagadora visita?

Twilight trago salvia – Vera mi señora, buscamos al creador de los elementos de la armonía.

La dragona mantuvo su vista seria - ¿El herrero? Que curiosa coincidencia, hace 7 días él llego a mi palacio y me dijo que 6 ponis y un dragón criado por ponis vendrían pidiendo audiencia con él y ahora eh de preguntar, ¿Cuál es el motivo?

Las ponis se miraron las unas a las otras confundidas ¿el creador de los elementos ya sabía qué iba a buscarlo?

-Vera… Un gran mal amenaza no solo Equestria, sino a todos, las espadas de la muerte resurgieron – dijo Twilight.

El rostro de Arwen cambio por completo a uno de asombro - ¿Las espadas de la muerte…?

-¿Sabe de ellas? – dijo Rainbow haciendo que Twilight se preocupara, les había dicho que la dejaban hablar a ella.

La dragona miro a la pegaso – Mi familia las ha buscado por más de 10.000 años, ¿Quién las tiene?

-El hermano mayor de las princesas – dijo Pinkie dando saltitos.

-¿Eclipse? ¿Eclipse tiene las espadas?

-Sí, tiene 5 de las 6 – dijo Twilight.

-Entonces hay tiempo todavía…

-¿Usted conoce a Eclipse? – dijo Rarity curiosa.

-¿Cómo no conocer a mi primer amor? – dijo haciendo que las ponis y el dragón sé quedaron sorprendidos.

-Un segundo – dijo Pinkie desapareciendo y reapareciendo con un vaso de agua, lo toma y lo escupe – ¿en serio?

-¿Primer amor? – dijo Spike.

-Sí, fuimos novios cuando éramos adolecentes, antes de que el fuera al bosque everfree a gobernarlo.

-No me esperaba esto… - dijo Pinkie.

-Creo que ninguno lo esperaba… - dijo Applejack.

-Rápido – dijo Arwen – mis guardias las llevaran con el herrero, él vive en las cuevas negras del norte, a unas 3 horas a vuelo de dragón.

-¿Qué? – dijeron.

-No hay tiempo, si Eclipse se apodera de la 6ta espada será el fin de todos, deben ir cuanto antes con él y conseguir hablar con los dragones de sus talismanes.

-Espere… ¿Dragones de nuestros talismanes? ¿A qué se refiere? – dijo Twilight intrigada.

-El herrero les explicara todo con detalle, ahora es urgente que las lleve con ello.

La emperatriz llamo a 6 dragones de gran tamaño y les ordeno llevar en sus lomos a los invitados, hacia las cuevas negras (Spike va con Twilight).

-Vallan con cuidado y les advierto una cosa, el herrero vive solo desde hace más de 5000 años, tiene una personalidad… Peculiar – dijo la emperatriz.

-Eh… Está bien – dijo Twilight confundida, cómo sus amigos.

Las 6 ponis y el dragón no tuvieron mucho tiempo para cuestionar la velocidad de la emperatriz, pues las mando rápidamente a esas cuevas.

A diferencia del viaje en dirigible, este fue totalmente incomodo, sobre todo para Rarity. Los dragones tenían una piel demasiado dura y volaban muy rápido, haciendo que incluso Rainbow dash se quejada de la velocidad.

Fueron 3 horas muy largas, pero al final los 6 dragones descendieron sobre una formación rocosa. Apenas tocaron tierra, todas las ponis se arrojaron a besarla.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero… ¡Tierra, por fin! – dijo Rainbow dash sorprendiendo a todos.

-Nunca pensé que Rainbow diría eso – dijo Twilight tirada en el suelo.

De pronto, una sombra aparece sobre una colina y los dragones que transportaron a las ponis sé asustaron por su presencia, y terminaron huyendo.

-Estos dragones van más rápido que Big mac cuando le toca darle a la abuela su baño de esponja – dijo Applejack algo mareada.

Los dragones apenas le prestaban atención a las ponis, se notaban asustados. De pronto, una sombra apareció en la sima de la colina, los dragones dieron un rugido y salieron volando presas del miedo, dejando a las ponis sorprendidas.

-¿Quién es ese? – dijeron las ponis viendo a la sombra que asusto a los dragones.

La sombra hizo una señal con una de sus alas para que las ponis y el dragón la siguieran.

-Creo que hay que seguirlo – dijo Twilight.

-No… No lo creo, hasta los dragones le tiene miedo… Mejor vallamos a algún lugar seguro… - dijo Fluttershy aterrada.

-Concuerdo con Fluttershy, no sabemos quién es, creo que lo mejor salir de aquí… No es el mejor lugar para una dama.

-Síganme portadoras – dijo la sombra con una voz masculina mientras desaparecía.

-Creo que esa es una señal – dijo Twilight mientras comenzaba a caminar – vamos chicas… ¿Spike? Vamos – dijo viendo al dragón el cual tenía cara de asco.

-Perdón, es que sigo pensando en el baño de esponja de la abuela Smith – dijo el dragón caminando.

Durante varios minutos siguieron la voz de la sombra hasta llegar a una cueva. En la entrada estaba la sombra, mirando a las ponis mientras entraba en la cueva.

Las ponis guardaron silencio y entraron en la cueva, Fluttershy estaba siendo cargada por Rainbow dash, la cual tenía una cara de fastidio.

-Al fin – dijo una voz masculina – al fin conozco a las elegidas – dijo la sombra mientras se acercaba a las ponis hasta que de pronto la cueva fue iluminada por luces, revelando a un dragón anciano color azul celeste, pelos y barbas blancas y ojos de color rojo - ¡Vivi! ¡Arruinaste la atmosfera! – Gritó el dragón anciano - ¡Vivi! – le gritó a una roca que tenía una carita feliz dibujada.

El dragón tomo a la roca con sus garras - ¡Maldita! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes qué molestar a tu padre?! ¡Eres igual qué tu madre! – dijo señalando una escoba.

-Ehhh… Disculpe señor – dijo Twilight – Buscamos a "El herrero"

-Lo sé, me buscan a mí – dijo el dragón.

Twilight dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo - ¿Usted es el creador de los elementos?!

El dragón abraso a Twilight – Eso y también soy actor Sheckpieriano – dijo sacando una calavera - ¡Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión!

-¿No era dilema? – dijo Rarity.

El dragón abrió los ojos como platos y saco un libro – Diablos – dijo arrojando el libro y la calavera – en fin, seré actor Tolkieniano – dijo sacando una palo - ¡Tu, no lograras pasar! – Dijo golpeando el piso y rompiendo el palo - ¡que mendiga suerte! Jamás llegare a Broadway a este paso – se quejó el dragón.

Las ponis y el dragón estaban muy confundido – Twilight, ¿estas segura de que esta es la cueva correcta? – dijo Rainbow.

-Este tipo está más loco que Discrod – dijo Applejack.

-A mí me agrada – dijo Pinkie pie mientras ella y el dragón interpretaban una escena de una película famosa.

-Luck, yo soy tu padre – dijo el dragón cubierto con una capa negra.

-¡No! – gritó Pinkie pie.

-Ok… Esto supera a Discrod en rareza y nunca pensé que diría eso… - dijo Rainbow.

-¿Discord? Oh, conocieron a mi hermano menor.

-¡¿Hermano menor?! – gritaron todas.

-Sí – dijo sacando una foto de él y Discord más jóvenes.

-… Este día no podria ser más raro.

-Sí puede – dijo el dragón sentándose en una roca - ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? Frodo, trae a nuestros invitados un jugo de roca – le dijo a un montaña de excremento de rata.

-Ehh, no gracias – dijo Twilight aguantando el asco.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles un poco de mis famosas rocas gratinadas? – Dijo sacando unas rocas que estaban rojas por el calor y metiéndoselas a la boca – son orgánicas.

-Ehhh, no gracias je, je – dijo Rarity tratando de tolerar la conducta del viejo dragón.

-Venimos por…

-Eclipse Darkness volvió y tiene 5 de las 6 espadas de la muerte.

-… Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Yo cree los elementos y también las espadas niña, cuando uno de ellos encuentra a su portador, puedo sentirlo. En fin, tengo entendido que ustedes vienen a buscar la respuesta para igualar a las espadas.

-Precisamente – dijo Twilight emocionada.

-Bien – dijo el dragón - ¿tienen sus talismanes?

Twilight saco de su alforja los elementos y se los dio al dragón, quien los tomo y comenzó a examinarlos – curiosa forma la que tomaron – dijo mientras los examinaba cómo si fuera un vendedor de joyas.

-Creo que no nos presentamos…

-Ya los conozco a los 7 – dijo mirando el elemento de la lealtad – Twilight, Rainbow dash, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack y Spike.

-Sabe nuestros nombres pero no sabemos el suyo – dijo Twilight.

-Pues mi nombre lo perdí hace tiempo.

-¿Cómo qué lo perdió? – dijo Rainbow dash.

-Lo perdí y no lo encontró.

-¿Reviso sus calcetines? Cuando yo pierdo algo siempre está en mis calcetines.

-Pues yo no tengo calcetines – dijo el dragón – pero no importa.

El dragón les entrega sus talismanes a las ponis – pónganselos.

-Oiga, la emperatriz dijo algo sobre los dragones de los elementos ¿Qué es eso?

-Ya lo sabrán. Spike, hijo, ya sabes que hacer.

-¡¿Hijo?! – dijeron las ponis mientras Spike las golpeaba a todas en la cabeza con un palo, dejándolas inconscientes.

-Ok, ya está papá – dijo Spike. De pronto, el pequeño dragón comenzó a crecer hasta ser del mismo tamaño que su padre (un poco más grande que la princesa Celestia)

-Je, je, ese es mi hijo, sabía que era buena idea confiarte la tarea de vigilar a los elementos.

-Sí, ya sé. Disfrute el volver a ser niño, fue divertido – dijo mientras tomaba a las inconscientes manes.

-Enciérralas en la cámara de los elementos, tardaran mínimo unos 9 meces en despertar y esa cámara las mantendrá vivas, aunque tendrán ganas de ir al baño cuando despierten – dijo el dragón riendo.

-Lo que digas pa – dijo el dragón llevando a las ponis con cuidado y cariño.

-Y no olvides presentarme a tu novia cuando esto termine – dijo el dragón.

-Je, je, le caerás muy bien papa, pero tengo muchas cosas que explicarle a Sweetie Belle.

-Tu ve y habla con ella, yo me ocupo de tus amigas, no será difícil, solo espero que ellos les tengan piedad, cuando ellas tomaron los elementos nunca vi a los 6 dragones de la armonía tan molestos.

-No les agrandan sus nuevas portadoras, se arreglara cuando sé amiguen.

-Cierto, pero no te preocupes, ve y dile la verdad a tu novia, yo me ocupo de ellas.

Fin cap 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El dragón de la generosidad.

—Ahhh… ¿qué paso? — Dijo Rarity. Se levantó sintiendo gran cansancio, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de montaña hecha de cristal; enteramente de cristal. — Wow, he de admitir que este lugar no está nada mal— Dijo maravillada. — ¿Pueden creer esto chicas? ¿Chicas…? — En ese momento, Rarity se percató de que sus amigas no estaban con ella, estaba sola. Ella estaba muy confundida, sin saber bien que pasaba, sus amigas no estaban con ella y se encontraba en un lugar misterioso ¿Qué estaba pasando? Rarity se puso a pensar, tratando de recordar que hacía en ese misterioso lugar, pues lo último que recordaba era que habían llegado al palacio de la emperatriz dragón. — No entiendo, a ver, llegamos con la emperatriz… Luego viajamos y llegamos a unas montañas donde… — En ese momento un recuerdo fugaz vino a su mente, de ella y sus amigas hablando con el Herrero y luego… ¿Ese era Spike golpeándolas?

**Rarity POV. **

¿Qué está pasando? Ese dragón lunático dijo que Spike era su hijo y luego desperté aquí, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Mis amigas estarán aquí también? Necesito encontrarlas, ojala Twilight estuviera conmigo, al menos ella seguro podria sacar alguna deducción.

**Fin Rarity POV.**

Rarity comenzó a caminar a paso lento sobre los pisos de cristal, buscando a sus amigas. — ¡Twilight! ¡Rainbow! — Gritó. — ¡Fluttershy, Applejack! ¡Pinkie pie! — Gritó, gritó y gritó, esperando a que sus amigas respondieran, esperando encontrar a alguna de ellas. Pasaron las horas, su camino se hacía cada vez más largo, cada vez gritaba con menos fuerza. Llego el punto en que ella comenzó a jadear, agotada por la caminata y los gritos que daba, la mente de la yegua ahora era un mar de incertidumbre, estaba sola, sin amigas, sin nadie y con cientos de preguntas en su mente, esperando una respuesta.

—… Necesito descansar. — Dijo ella mientras se recostaba en el suelo, luego, escuchó a su estómago gruñir. — Diablos… Muero de hambre. — Se quejó la poni mientras miraba su entorno. — Ahh, a donde quiera que mire, solo hay cristales. Es raro que diga esto pero preferiría estar en la granja de Applejack, al menos ahí tendría manzanas.

Ella no lo sabía, pero desde lo alto de una colina, algo la estaba mirando.

Rarity estaba recostada sobre el suelo recobrando aire, tratando de ignorar los constantes gruñidos por parte de su estómago, desgraciadamente para ella, estos eran cada vez más fuertes y difíciles de ignorar. — Comida… Lo que daría por algo de comer, por favor, con esta hambre hasta me comería algo cocinado por Sweetie belle.

—¿Tienes hambre? — Dijo una voz femenina.

—Sí… — Contestó, Rarity paso unos segundos en el suelo, hasta que logró darse cuenta de que por fin, alguien le había hablado. — ¡¿Chicas?! — Dijo ilusionada, sin embargo, estaba sola. — Oh genial, lo que faltaba, me estoy volviendo loca. — Dijo ella con frustración, sin embargo…

—Oh, no estás loca. — Volvió a decir la voz.

Rarity se levantó de golpe, esta vez con temor. — ¿Hola…? — Dijo con una voz temblorosa. — ¿Quién está ahí?

—Oh, nadie. — Dijo la voz. — Dime, ¿tienes hambre?

—Pues… Sí, ¿tienes comida? — Dijo con miedo.

—Sí, puedo darte comida o puedo darte otra cosa. — Dijo mientras, frente a Rarity, se materializaba una gema de color dorado con un aura arcoíris cubriéndola, tan grande como una manzana y tan brillante como el sol. Casi al instante, Rarity quedo embobada por la belleza infinita de la gema. — ¿Esto te gusta? — Rarity no respondió, sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza. Ella había olvidado por completo el hambre, solo la hermosa gema estaba presente en su mente. — Si la quieres tómala, pero no te daré comida si la to… — No terminó de hablar, pues Rarity estaba mirando la gema, la cual sostenía entre sus cascos. — ¡Por la locura de mi padre! — Gritó la voz con irritación.

Rarity estaba presenciando la gema, pero en ese momento noto que estaba siendo cubierta por una gran sombra. Ella se volteó y vio, con enormes ojos con pupilas dilatadas, a un gigantesco dragón serpiente de color blanco y escamas y ojos purpuras. El dragón se colocó frente a Rarity y la miro con furia. — Señor dragón… No me haga daño. — Dijo Rarity escondiendo la gema detrás de ella.

—¿Señor? Soy una mujer. — Dijo ella con furia. — ¿Te estuve hablando por cinco minutos y no te diste cuenta?

—Ah… Lo siento señorita, fue… Un pequeño error.

—¿Pequeño error? Eso eres tú, pendeja. — Dijo irritada.

Rarity quedó anonadada ante el vulgar lenguaje de la dragona, nunca antes le habían hablado de esa manera. — Disculpe señorita pero no consiento que nadie… — No pudo continuar, pues la dragona le lanzo un rugido tan potente que casi la deja sorda.

—Mejor cállate, eres peor que la princesa Platinum. — Dijo enojada la dragona. — Honestamente pensé que serias menos idiota, pero solo con una joya barata basta para que olvides la supervivencia, ¿Y te haces llamar elemento de la generosidad? No eres digna de portarme, deberías ser el elemento de la codicia.

—Espere… ¿Portarla?

—Yo soy Génerous, una de los seis dragones de la armonía, guardiana de la generosidad y princesa del cristal. — Dijo ella mientras extendía sus imponentes alas.

Rarity se quedó mirando a la dragona con sorpresa, dragona de la generosidad, ¿eso tendría algo que ver con lo que les dijo el Herrero sobre los dragones de los elementos?

—¿Princesa del cristal…?

La dragona interrumpió. — ¿Esa es la única parte que te interesa? Claro, debí suponerlo.

Rarity se molestó un poco por la actitud de la dragona, pero lo ignoró y siguió. — Disculpe señorita, eso de los dragones de la armonía ¿tiene algo que ver con los dragones que menciono el Herrero?

—¿Y cómo se supone qué lo sabré? Yo no estuve ahí cuando hablaron con él. — Dijo irritada.

—Oh, disculpe, no me explique bien, yo…

La dragona llevo su garra hasta la cara en señal de hartazgo. — Eres más idiota de lo que pensé. Sí, soy la dragona de… Tu elemento de la armonía. — Dijo eso último como si estuviera tratando de no vomitar.

Rarity se ofendía cada vez más ante la actitud de la dragona, sin embargo, trata de tener paciencia. — Escuche, ¿Por qué no tratamos de hablar mejor como poni… Como seres civilizados?

—¿Te molesta la forma en que hablo? — Dijo la dragona con enojo. — ¿Te digo lo que me molesta a mí? El tener que estar ligada a una idiota como tú. — Dijo enojada mientras que Rarity la miraba sorprendida.

—¿Disculpe? No me hable en ese to…

—¡Tu cállate! — Dijo enojada. — Siempre con esa actitud, siempre pensando que puedes manipular a todos.

—Disculpe — dijo cada vez más molesta —, yo jamás…

—¿Jamás manipulas a nadie? Oh por favor Rarity Belle, desde que estoy contigo te he visto manipular a cuanto semental has tenido en frente, hasta te he visto manipular al pobrecito Spike para que haga tus tareas cual esclavo, aprovechándote de él cuando estaba enamorado de ti, ver el día en que Sweetie Belle lo invito a salir y dejo de prestarte atención, me dio más placer que mil batallas. — La dragona redujo su tamaño hasta estar frente a frente con Rarity, quien retrocedió asustada. — Mis hermanos y yo nos molestamos mucho por la forma en que tratabas a nuestro pequeño hermanito menor.

—¿Hermano menor…? Espera, ¿Ósea que lo que dijo ese dragón loco era verdad?

La dragona se quedó parada unos segundos y miro a Rarity fijamente. — ¿Llamaste a mi amado padre, loco?

—…

—Soy la única mujer en mi familia, crecí entre hombres en una época donde las mujeres éramos menospreciadas y aun así me logre hacer valer y ganarme mi lugar como guardiana de la armonía, pero tú, ¿Cómo diablos termine contigo? Una idiota que juzga antes de saber, que no tiene respeto por sus mayores, que manipula a todos en su entorno y abusa de un niño… Bueno, técnicamente no es un niño, tiene más de diez mil años, pero desde tu perspectiva y la de tus amigas era un niño y realmente se había enamorado de ti, no tienes idea de las veces que quise matarte mientras él te entregaba flores y flores solo para ser abusado por tu maldito ego.

—… Yo… Yo jamás abuse de Spike…

La dragona largó humo por la nariz. — ¿No? — Frente a ellas, apareció un cristal y en el se reflejaron todos los momentos en que Rarity había abusado del ciego enamoramiento de Spike; vio como lo hacía sacar la basura, desenterrar diamantes sin parar, cargar pesados objetos indefinidos, entre muchas otras cosas. Rarity pudo ver, más allá de la mirada de tonto enamorado que tenía el joven dragón, una mirada de cansancio y de frustración, al ver que ella lo más cercano a un beso que le daba era un "gracias Spike" — Y el día en que se vio absorbido por su codicia, cuando supiste totalmente que él te amaba, empeoró, te aprovechaste mucho más del pobre. — Se mostró una imagen de Spike recostado en su "cama" mientras miraba la luna pensativo, en un momento comenzó derramar lágrimas "¿Cuánto falta para que se dé cuenta?" fue lo que dijo, Rarity se quedó impactada, sintiendo un gran vacío en su corazón.

—Yo… Yo…

—¿Vez? No eres digna, no eres digna de llevar mi talismán, eres una basura. ¿Las mujeres luchamos por nuestros derechos por tantos años para que salgan vergüenzas cómo tú? Te aprovechas de un niño, engañas a sementales solo para que hagan TUS labores físicas o tiren de tu puta carreta, eres una puta manipuladora, no eres nada más que eso. — Decía la dragona con enojo.

Rarity cayó al suelo, las palabras frías y duras por parte de la dragona desquebrajaban su alma, el cristal dorado cayó de entre sus cascos y el hambre desapareció por completo. —… Lo siento…

—¿Qué? — Dijo Génerous.

—Lo siento… Lo siento…. Lo siento… — Repetía Rarity mientras lloraba.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Acaso eso reparara todo el daño que causaste? ¿Va a enmendar los corazones de los sementales a los que engañaste deliberadamente? Pude ver como a veces llegabas a romper corazones con tal de lograr manipular, hacías que la gente sufriera solo por tus caprichos.

Rarity miro el suelo mientras las lágrimas brotaban, el cristal rodo y toco su casco, sin embargo, ella no le prestó atención. — Soy un asco… — Dijo Rarity mientras derramaba lágrimas. — ¡Soy de lo peor! — Dijo mientras caía al suelo mientras lloraba y lloraba.

Génerous se quedó mirando a Rarity, con un rostro inexpresivo. — ¿Te arrepientes de verdad? — Dijo con voz seria.

Rarity no respondió, siguió llorando, pero este no era uno de sus llantos comunes, este era silencioso, fúnebre y sincero. La dragona, con su garra, la tomo de la barbilla con delicadeza y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos. — Tu llanto es sincero, has reconocido tus errores. Eso no arregla nada de lo que hiciese, pero es un inicio. Tu arrepentimiento es prueba de que mi elemento no se equivocó al seleccionarte. — La dragona tomo la gema dorada y la convirtió en un tazón de frutas. — Come, portadora de la generosidad.

—Pero… Yo no lo merezco, soy un asco.

—Sí, lo eres, pero el primer paso es admitirlo. — Dijo la dragona mientras miraba a Rarity a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

Fin cap 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El dragón de la bondad.

—Bueno, a ver, tal vez pueda haber alguien por aquí… — Decía Fluttershy al borde del llanto, estaba sola, habían pasado quien sabe cuántos días y no parecía haber señales de sus amigas. Para empeorar la situación, ella se encontraba en un extraño desierto infinito, con un sol agobiante que la calcinaba, no entendía que hacia ahí, pasó los primeros días tratando de recordar lo que había pasado y al lograrlo solo llenó su cabeza de más dudas. La pobre pegaso tenía hambre y sed, quería con urgencia algo para saciar sus necesidades.

Subió una colina y, al tener una vista más panorámica, lo vio, no sabía si era un espejismo o si era real, pero había un oasis verde y con un lago hermoso y cristalino en el centro. No se hizo esperar, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia lo que parecía su salvación, mientras más se acercaba más incrementaba su miedo de que fuera un espejismo, miedo que se fue cuando vio que era real.

Se acercó al agua y vio su reflejo en ella, se fue acercando, deseando meterse de un solo movimiento en la fría agua. — ¡Hey! — Se escuchó, Fluttershy se detuvo y vio a un poni unicornio de crin larga y sucia, pelaje marrón y ojos magenta. — ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi propiedad? — Dijo el poni.

—Oh, disculpe es que yo… tenia sed y…

—Me importa un carajo, este oasis es mío, ¿escuchaste niña? MÍO. — Dijo enojado. — Vete de aquí o te saco a patadas.

—Pero… por favor, me muero de…

Le da una bofetada. — No me importa, vete.

Fluttershy miró el agua clara y fría con deseo, es entonces cuando algo dentro de ella despierta, miró al anciano con enojo y le aplicó "la mirada", haciendo que el anciano retrocediera. — Tengo sed. — Se dio media vuelta y se acercó al agua y, de un movimiento, se metió en ella mientras tomaba grandes sorbos con la boca, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí pero le parecieron horas.

Al salir, pudo ver que, para su sorpresa, el oasis había desaparecido. Fluttershy salió del agua confundida y miró a su alrededor hasta que diviso al anciano que vi antes, solo que ahora estaba en el suelo deshidratado. — Oh no… — Dijo mientras corría hacia el anciano y comprobaba su miedo, estaba muerto. — Oh no… es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta… él estaría vivo… — Se dijo a si misma llena de remordimiento.

_No me lo puedo creer, fui tan… tan egoísta… solo por un poco de agua… pero si no hubiera tomado hubiera muerto, pero de todas formas… fui tan egoísta, por mi culpa este inocente anciano murió… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan malvada…?_

—¿Eres tonta o qué eres? — Dijo una voz masculina.

Fluttershy miró en todas direcciones buscando al portador de esa voz, sin embargo no vio a nadie, volvió a mirar al anciano con lastima y, para su sorpresa, este ya no estaba presente. Se quedó muda de la impresión, miró en todas direcciones buscando una explicación lógica pero no vio nada más que arena.

—Confirmo mis sospechas, eres tonta. — Dijo la voz.

—¿Hola…? — Dijo ella muerta de miedo. — La… lamento haber robado tu agua… estuve mal y…

—No solo tonta, súper tonta. — Volvió a decir la voz mientras que Fluttershy miraba en todas direcciones buscando al poni que le hablaba.

De pronto, la tierra tembló, no sabía que era, pero pudo ver grandes dunas de arena comenzando a desmoronarse. De entre la arena, surgió una gigantesca serpiente de diferentes tonos de verde en forma de espiral, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de diferentes plantas entre enlazadas, tenía cerca de mil alas emplumadas alrededor de todo su cuerpo y parecía ser tan grande como el bosque everfree y tan larga como la distancia entre Ponyville y Canterlot. Su cabeza tenia forma de punta de lanza con la punta mirando hacia abajo y sus ojos eran de un color tan azul como el mar, en su frente, había un gran cuerno que apuntaba hacia el frente. Tan pronto apareció, el desierto comenzó a desaparecer para ser reemplazado por un prado verde y lleno de vida. — Fluttershy… "portadora de la bondad"

Fluttershy se quedó de piedra al ver al gigantesco dragón, sus pupilas se habían dilatado y sentía que la presión le estaba bajando. — ¿Qué tienes pequeña? ¿Tienes miedo? — Dijo el dragón mientras acercaba su gigantesca cabeza hacia la pegaso, la diferencia de tamaño era tal que el diente más pequeño de su boca doblaba en tamaño a Fluttershy. Al tenerla a escasos dos metros de distancia, inhalo profundamente y exhalo con hartazgo. — Mírate, nunca vi a una portadora de la bondad tan lastimosa y patética.

—Yo… yo… lo siento pero…

—Y ya te disculpas, no me sorprende, no entiendo como terminé contigo. — Dijo el dragón mientras giraba su cabeza para que su ojo derecho quedara fijo en Fluttershy, quien pudo ver perfectamente su reflejo en los hermosos ojos azulados del dragón. — ¿No tienes nada que decir? — Dijo con una voz intimidante.

—Yo… yo…

El dragón la miró con asco y dijo. — En vista de que eres muy tonta como para pronunciar una sola palabra yo comenzare en mi calidad de anfitrión. Tú no sabes quién soy pero yo sí sé quién eres, una patética pegaso que no vale nada de nada. — Fluttershy solo miraba y escuchaba las frías palabras del dragón mientras que su mente seguía llena de miedo. — Tranquila, no voy a matarte, si lo hago me mataría a mí mismo. — Dijo con hartazgo.

Fluttershy lo miró confundida ante esa última frase. — ¿Qué?

—Yo soy tu dragón, Gaia, el omnipotente padre tierra y naturaleza. Yo soy el dragón de la bondad. — Dijo con un tono de furia.

—Eres… ¿uno de los dragones de los que hablo el herrero? — Dijo ella.

—Sí, soy tu dragón… por desgracia para mí. — Fluttershy aun sentía miedo, pero un extraño sentimiento de curiosidad germinaba en su interior, pero este era inferior a su miedo, el cual la dominaba por completo.

—¿Dijiste pa… padre tierra y naturaleza? — Dijo ella.

—Sí, veo que te interesa esa faceta mía, lo cierto es que eso es lo único que me agrada de ti, tu pasión por la naturaleza y las criaturas vivas pero a la vez es lo que más odio de ti.

—¿C…cómo?

—Es obvio que no lo entenderías, tú te dejas guiar por el amor a la naturaleza, lo cual no sería malo de no ser por un punto; ese amor te induce al miedo, a la timidez, y las pocas veces que has estado cerca de dejar atrás de ese miedo no has hecho nada más que abusar de los dones que tienes.

Detrás de Fluttershy un grupo de raíces comenzaron a unirse formando un espejo, Fluttershy se acercó y ahí pudo ver, con sus propios ojos, todas las veces en su vida en la que su miedo la dominó por completo y las excesivamente pocas veces en las que dejó al lado su miedo, aunque pudo ver de primera mano como al dejarlo atrás terminaba excediéndose y causando daños a aquellos a quienes enfrentaba. Luego comenzaron a mostrarse las consecuencias de los excesos de Fluttershy.

Vio a Iron Wild, quien tras haber sido derrotado por ella, perdió su negocio y ahora era un depresivo cajero en una tienda de mala muerte.

Vio al dragón que hecho de Ponyville, quien ahora estaba siendo devorado por otros dragones, quienes se habían enterado de que él había sido derrotado por una poni.

Vio al basilisco que petrifico, solo, en una eterna prisión de piedra.

—¿Vez lo que provocaste? — Dijo Gaia con una voz llena de odio.

Fluttershy ya estaba en el suelo, derrumbada, nunca había considerado que había causado tanto daño. — Y esos son solo las victimas más recientes, a lo largo de tu vida has hecho esto muchas veces.

—Yo… yo… — Dijo ella mientras se hundía cada vez más. — Soy… soy horrible…

El dragón la miró sufrir. Fluttershy ya estaba llorando, llorando a mares, ella estaba viendo todo el sufrimiento que había causado a todos esos seres, se sentía sucia, horrible, como si la realidad la hubiera golpeado en la cara. Ella se desmorono en el suelo y comenzó a llorar con aun más fuerza, gritando "lo siento" a todos los seres que había causado daño.

El dragón, al ver este acto, no hizo nada más que sentir aún más ira. — ¡¿Qué clase de idiota eres?! — Grito el dragón, Fluttershy dejo de llorar ante la poderosa voz del dragón. — ¡Pensé que esto funcionaria, pero parece que no eres nada más que una tonta y nunca podrás cambiar para bien!

Fluttershy y había dejado de llorar, ahora el miedo volvía a ella. — ¡¿Sabes que fue lo que viste?! — Fluttershy solo lo miraba llena de miedo. — Lo que viste fueron las consecuencias de tus acciones. — Fluttershy solo bajo la mirada. — Y aun no lo entiendes, ¿sabes por qué te mostré esto?

—Para… para… mostrarme lo tonta que soy…

—En parte, pero esto era para que vieras como funciona el mundo real. — Fluttershy miró al dragón confundida. — Mira, ese tal Iron Wild trató de hacer que tus dotes fueran más exagerados de lo que normalmente son, trató de llevarte al exceso, lo detuviste y esa victoria le costó ese negocio de falsa autoayuda que tenía. Tú ganaste ese duelo y él perdió, por tanto debía pagar el precio que pagan los perdedores. El dragón también, sálvate a tu pueblo de él y cuando los otros dragones supieron que tú lo venciste, lo tomaron como una debilidad. Con el basilisco lo mismo, ¿no había tres niñas en peligro? Era necesario. — El dragón se acercó a Fluttershy y la miró, esta vez con un tono más compasivo en su voz — Mira niña, ¿crees qué el mundo se rige por las lindas palabras de Celestia? No, todo lo contrario, en este mundo rige la ley del más fuerte y el más débil, no puedes proteger algo sin destruir algo. En una guerra hay un ganador y un perdedor, el perdedor debe enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su derrota o perecer en el camino, tu ganas una batalla y obtienes aquello que anhelabas, da igual tu opinión sobre esto, el mundo se rige con esta ley y eso no lo puedes cambiar, lo único que puedes hacer es elegir como hacer que los perdedores salgan adelante.

—Pero… eso es horrible…

—La naturaleza también lo es. — El dragón hizo que Fluttershy mirara al prado donde pudo ver a un león despedazar a una gacela. — La naturaleza es despiadada, mucho más fría que la civilización, pero a la vez más justa. — Varios cachorros de león aparecieron y comenzaron a comer el cadáver de la gacela. — ¿Vez?

Fluttershy miraba la escena y desvió la mirada, pensativa. — Sí…

El dragón la miró con ojos que hasta parecían paternales. — No te deprimas, esta es la realidad y no puedes cambiarla, pero como la conoces ahora puedes actuar en consecuencia y saber como reaccionar ante diversas consecuencias.

Fluttershy dio un suspiro, tratando de pensar.

El dragón la miró y sonrió, acto seguido apoyó su cabeza sobre el suelo frente a Fluttershy. — Sube a mi lomo, Fluttershy, portadora de la bondad.

Fluttershy miró al dragón algo temerosa, pero extramente ese mido inicial ya no estaba presente, veía al dragón y solo miraba a una criatura con una voz amable. — Por fin has demostrado ser digna de mi poder. Sube a mi lomo, tus amigas y mis hermanos ya nos están esperando. — Dijo mientras en el cielo se divisaba un portal, Fluttershy lo vio y subió al lomo del dragón, sintiendo el cálido tacto de su piel. Gaia emprendió vuelo hacia el portal.

Fin cap 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: El dragón de la lealtad.

Rainbow estaba pérdida en lo que parecía ser un cielo eterno, sin nubes, solo un cielo sin límites. Al principio se sintió bastante alegre de poder volar sin problemas, con libertad. Sin embargo, llegó a cansarse, ella apenas podía mover las alas de lo cansadas que estaba. Se encontraba desesperada por encontrar un pedazo de nube o de tierra en el cual recostarse y descansar, por primera vez en su vida estaba odiando volar. — Maldita sea… puto herrero, puto Spike ¿me podrían explicar que es este cielo eterno? Ahh, voy a matar a Spike cuando lo vea. — Ella siguió su camino hasta que su estómago rugió cual león. — Oh, dios mío me muero de hambre… — Ella miraba en todas direcciones con la esperanza de ver alguna nube para dormir o algún pedazo de tierra que tuviera algún árbol con comida. Ella miró hacia abajo y vio esa caída infinita, en su momento trató de bajar para ver si llegaba a tierra pero vio que no se podía, si había tierra ahí abajo esta estaba muy abajo. Siguió su camino con hartazgo hasta que se escuchó un _crack, _fue su ala la cual ya no podía más. Cayó al vacío mientras gritaba de horror y trataba de mover sus alas con desesperación, volteo hacia abajo y vio que se comenzó a divisar el suelo. — ¡Oh diablos! — ella trataba de levantar vuelo pero era inútil, su ala no respondía. — ¡Ahhh, maldición! ¡Me voy a convertir en puré de poni! — se movía cada vez con mayor desesperación. — ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

_¡POOM! _

Rainbow abrió los ojos y vio que totalmente ilesa sobre lo que parecía ser una llanura montañosa. — Ok… esto es raro… bueno, al menos no me morí. — Se levantó y revisó su ala, esta estaba caída y no respondía. Inmediatamente Rainbow sintió gran pánico y trató de tocarla para ver qué pasaba, desgraciadamente eso le provocó aún más dolor. — ¡Me ca… maldita sea! Spike, si salgo de esta te ahorco. — Dijo ella mientras refunfuñaba con ira.

—¿Qué planteas hacerle a mi hermanito? — Dijo una voz masculina.

Rainbow arqueó una ceja y volteó hacia el lugar del que prevenía la voz, curiosamente ese lugar era la tierra. De pronto todo tembló sin previo aviso y lo que inicialmente parecía una llanura montañosa tomó forma de un cuerpo alargado de kilómetros de largo. — ¿Qué carajos…? — en el extremo de la "llanura" apareció una gigantesca cara alargada con púas a los lados de la frente y dos bigotes que bailaban con el viento. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos de color azul cielo y su piel era de color amarillo pálido.

—Hola, Rainbow "Crash". — Dijo el dragón mientras que Rainbow se sentía tan diminuta y tan insignificante ante la gigantesca bestia que, para su pena, terminó expeliendó un poco de líquido urinal (ósea, que se orinó del miedo), cosa que provocó que el dragón mostrara sus colmillos. — ¿Acabas de manchar mi ser con tu orina, yegua?

Rainbow vio el "incidente" que había tenido y luego vio al dragón con una forzada sonrisa para aparentar inocencia. — Yo… emmm, bueno yo… no quise…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo yegua? — Rainbow solo trago salvia. — Haces bien en temerme, podria comerte de un solo movimiento y disfrutaría tus jugos gástricos recorriendo mi paladar. — Una gigantesca garra apareció de entre las nubes y tomó a Dash por la fuerza para ponerla frente a frente con el magnánimo dragón. — Mírame a los ojos, y dime que vez.

Rainbow solo tragó saliva de nuevo, la cabeza de ese dragón era tan grande como el propio palacio de Canterlot, la garra del mismo tenía el tamaño de una casa muy lujosa y espaciosa, de hecho era tan grande que se podria organizar un partido de football sin problemas. — Yo soy Celestius, el dragón de la lealtad, rey de los cielos, ahora de rodillas o te devoraré.

Rainbow se quedó tan muerda de miedo que no dudo en arrodillarse ante el dragón, puede que ella sea orgullosa, pero francamente el miedo ante tan bestia era tal que no podía pensar en nada más que evitar a toda costa de hacer enojar al dragón. — ¿Quién soy yo?

—C-c-celestius… — Dijo ella llena de miedo.

—¿Cómo?

—Celestius… el dragón de la lealtad… — Dijo forzando una sonrisa, pero luego de unos segundos se da cuenta de algo. — Un segundo, el herrero dijo…

—Wow, por fin, francamente eres más lenta de lo que aparentas niña. Yo soy Celestius, tu dragón de la armonía y has venido a mí por una razón, necesitas mi poder.

—Bueno emmm, francamente si… ¿podemos llegar a algún acuerdo? — Dijo mientras que la potente voz del dragón aun la intimidaba por completo.

—Vaya, la grande y genial Rainbow Dash está temblando de miedo ¿No eras la voladora más rápida de Equestria?

—Pues… si lo soy, te daría una demostración pero mí… ala. — Vio que su ala estaba completamente sanada.

—Me gustaría ver tu velocidad. — Junto a Rainbow hubo una gran ventisca y apareció un semental pegaso de pelaje negro y crin color naranja con ojos verdes y una CM en forma de rayo.

El pegaso vio a Rainbow y luego vio a Celestius. — ¿Me vas a hacer competir contra una yegua? Pero no sería justo para ella, biológicamente los machos son mejores que las hembras.

Al escuchar esas palabras Rainbow sintió que le habían dado justo en lo más profundo de su orgullo. — ¿Qué acabas de decir? — Dijo olvidando por completo al dragón.

—Es que no es justo, no puedo aprovecharme de una yegua. — Dijo el semental mientras que Rainbow lo miraba con una mirada llena de ira.

—Je, vamos, compite con ella. Dale lo que pide. — Dijo Celestius con su imponente voz. — Quiero ver quién es el más rápido.

El semental solo suspiró y aceptó el reto. Como todos se imaginaran, Rainbow trapío el suelo con el pobre chico. Hasta comenzó a moverse cual caracol solo para disfrutar la humillación del semental, el cual ya estaba bastante cansado. El pobre cayó sobre el lomo de Celestius y Rainbow se colocó frente a él con una gran sonrisa. — Oh sí, en tu cara niño, a eso le llamo yo perder contra una yegua ¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Dónde quedo el machito? Jejeje — Dijo ella mientras volaba alrededor del humillado joven, el cual para sorpresa de Rainbow desapareció como humo.

—Tengo que aplaudirte. — Dijo Celestius. —, le diste una lección. — Dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Rainbow se sintió un tanto más tranquila ante el repentino cambio de actitud del dragón. — Si pues… se lo merecía, je.

—Cierto, je, niño idiota, nada mejor que una buena dosis de realidad para bajarle los sumos a un idiota. — Rainbow asintió. — ¿Y cuál es tu realidad niña?

—¿Qué? — Dijo ella al ser tomada por sorpresa.

—No te basta con ganar, no, debes humillar a tu oponente pues una victoria no es buena si tu oponente no logra levantar cabeza de nuevo. — La voz de Celestius ahora era diferente, seria y autoritaria.

—Pero… ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo?... Niño idiota…

—¿y eso que importa? ¿No puedes demostrar clase? ¿No puedes actuar como una campeona? Ahh, claro que no puedes, porque no lo eres. No eres más que una niña egoísta que abandono la escuela que su padre tanto se esforzó en pagar.

Rainbow se quedó perpleja al escuchar las palabras del dragón y lo vio a los ojos con rabia. — No hables de él.

—¿Por qué Rainbow? — Dijo una voz que ella logro escuchar, volteo y vio frente a ella a su padre, Bifrost. — Tantos años trabajando para darte todo lo que merecías y al final ¿Cómo me lo agradeciste? Abandonaste tus estudios sin pensar en nada y sin consultarme a mí, ¡A mí!

Rainbow se sintió algo intimidada pero rápidamente tomó fuerza y lo encaró — Tú te callas, nunca me apoyaste, solo te la pasabas diciéndome que hacer y… un segundo ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso no te incumbe niña, estoy aquí para darte las nalgadas que debí darte de niña. — Dijo enojado. — Tú nunca pensaste realmente en tus decisiones, te la pasabas diciendo que eras la mejor y que no necesitabas ayuda para nada. Me pase años trabajado horas extra para mantenerte cuando tu madre nos abandonó por un ricachón cualquiera y ¿Cómo me lo agradeciste? Abandonando la escuela que tanto me costó pagarte sin consultarme y cuando fui a hablar contigo solo me hiciste a un lado.

—¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Yo puedo sola, no te necesito!

—Si realmente piensas eso eres una idiota, todos necesitamos ayuda sin importar que tan buenos seamos. Pensé haber criado una ganadora y ahora me doy cuenta de que crie una egocéntrica que se cree que está por encima del resto.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Siempre dices lo mismo, para ti nunca soy la mejor!

—¡Estas mal interpretando todo lo que te dije! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo, crees escuchar lo que quieres escuchar! ¡Nunca piensas!

—¡Tú nunca me apoyas! ¡Eres el peor padre del mundo! — En ese momento el escenario cambio, ahora Rainbow estaba en su antigua casa y frente a ella estaba una versión adolecente de ella misma que acababa de decirle esas palabras a Bifrost, la joven Rainbow sale por la puerta de una patada y se va volando pero ahí Rainbow pudo ver a su padre quien, para su sorpresa, cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

—Rainbow… Rainbow ¡hija! ¡Vuelve! — Gritó en el suelo mientras lloraba a mares y gritaba. Rainbow solo miraba más que sorprendida, ella no había recordado ese día desde hace muchos años.

—Fue un gran padre para ti, que gran forma de pagar su esfuerzo. Tu madre lo dejo poco después de que tu nacieras, como una completa zorra y tú fuiste de lejos la peor hija del mundo. No solo eso, eres la peor de todos los que pudieron recoger mi elemento, eres arrogante, estúpida, e imprudente. Este semental trato de enseñarte humildad y tú solo respondiste con terquedad, es curioso que tus amigas hayan logrado mostrarte ese error hace tan solo un año, sin embargo, nunca te atreviste a volver a hablarle o siquiera a responder todas las cartas que él te mando. — Rainbow pudo verse a ella misma abrir el buzón de su casa y ver una carta de su padre, simplemente la hizo un bollo y la tiro a la basura. — Rainbow, la mejor voladora de toda Equestria, francamente lo dudo, el mundo tiene mucho mejores voladores, tu solo crees ser la mejor pero eres solo una niña tonta.

Ahora pudo ver a su padre solo limpiando la antigua habitación que tenía cuando vivía con él, todo exactamente igual que cuando lo dejo, él solo estaba limpiando el polvo. — Que gran mierda resultaste ser como hija, si yo fuera él no habría resistido tanta tristeza, es increíble que aun espere tu regreso, de hecho, puede que no lo sepas pero él está orgulloso de ti.

Rainbow solo miraba a su padre mientras que sentía como su corazón era atravesado por la daga de la culpa. — Yo… yo…

— ¿Sabes? En todos mis años, nunca tuve un portador tan egoísta, y que representara tan poco a la lealtad. Puede que superficialmente si merezcas mi poder pero tu alma está podrida. — Dijo Celestius en su mente.

Rainbow dejó caer lágrimas y se acercó a su padre. — Lo… lo… — Celestius miró con atención. — Lo siento… papá — Dijo mientras se acercaba a su padre y trataba de darle un abraso, sin embargo, solo lo atravesó y calló al suelo derramando lágrimas. — Por favor… déjame volver…

—¿Por qué? ¿Para qué lastimes su pobre alma otra vez?

—Yo… yo… quiero…

—¿Qué?

—Quiero a… quiero a mi papá… — Dijo en un tono poco audible.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que… que… que quiero a mi papi…

—No te oigo.

—¡Que quiero ir con mi papi, quiero pedirle perdón y decir gracias! ¡Quiero volver a ser su hija! — Grito envuelta en el llanto. — ¡Papi, perdóname! ¡Por favor, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… yo no sabía lo que te había hecho! — Rainbow lloró a los ojos de Celestius mientras que miraba la imagen de su padre, lentamente dicha imagen cubierta por oscuridad y su padre comenzó a desvanecerse. — ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame verlo!

—Aquí no lo veras. — Dijo mientras que una puerta aparecía frente a Rainbow. — Detrás de esta puerta podrás encontrarlo — dijo con una voz más calmada y comprensiva. —, He de admitir Rainbow Dash que desde el momento en que te convertiste en mi portadora te odie, odie todo lo que vi en tus memorias, odie cada rastro de tu persona; eres arrogante, mal agradecida, terca, estúpida, mal pensada, agresiva e impulsiva — Hubo un silencio — Pero, también tienes un buen corazón, te daré mi poder para esta lucha pero a cambio de la promesa de tu cambio.

Rainbow miró la puerta en la oscuridad y derramó una lágrima. — ¿Podre ver a mi padre?

—No podria negarte esa petición.

Rainbow no dudó, fue hacia la puerta y la atravesó.

Fin cap 6.

**Van 3, faltan 3. **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: el dragón de la risa y el dragón de la honestidad.

—¡Wiii! — Pinkie estaba más que encantada, se encontraba en una tierra hecha eternamente de caramelos. Ella estaba surcando un mar de chocolate en un bote de Banana Split. — ¡Esto es genial, ojala no termine nunca! — Dijo dándose un chapuzón en el lago de chocolate y bebiendo todo lo que le entraba en la boca.

Pinkie subió de nuevo al bote y siguió su camino hasta que divisó los glaciares de malvavisco. Ella no pudo evitar tomar dos almendras del bote de Banana Split y comenzar a escalar uno de los glaciares hasta la cima y, al llegar a ella, gritar cual esquimal. — ¡Soy la reina del mundo del dulce! ¡jajajaja! — Rió a todo lo dar mientras comenzaba a comer el malvavisco.

—¡Pinkie Pie! — Dijo una profunda voz masculina. Pinkie paró de comer y miró al cielo, el cual estaba siendo ocultado por la mayor tormenta de la historia, de pronto, una gigantesca sombra, grande como la misma Equestria apareció en las nubes. — ¡¿Osas entrar en mi reino y… ¡TE ESTAS COMIENDO MIS DULCES?!

Pinkie rápidamente, y totalmente intimidada, escupió lo que tenia del malvavisco y lo regresó a su lugar. — Je… no señor. — Dijo dando una sonrisa inocente.

—¡Te los estas comiendo ahora! — Dijo mientras que Pinkie comia ¿eso es una oveja de chocolate viviente?.

—Es que esta pequeña oveja salto a mí boca.

—¡Es macho! ¡Es una cabra!

Pinkie le revisó entre las piernas. — Ups, je.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarme! ¡Esta tierra de dulces eternos es mi creación y nadie puede tocarla, ni siquiera yo!

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido ¿O sí?

—¡Silencio! ¡Yo soy el que dicta que tiene sentido o que no! — Dijo con tanta fuerza que mandó a volar a Pinkie contra la gran montaña de crema batida.

Pinkie salió de entre la crema y lamió toda la que tenía en su cara. — ¡Y sigues comiendo mis dulces! ¡Los dulces más perfectos del universo!

Pinkie se escondió en la crema templando cual chiguagua, solo asomando sus ojitos. — ¿Quién-quién eres tú?

—¡¿Qué quién soy yo?! ¡Yo soy el poderoso! ¡el simpático! ¡el genial, apuesto, buen hablador, inteligente, apuesto, gracioso, apuesto y lo más importante, apuesto! ¡Yo soy el indestructible… — Las nubes se disipan y de la nada aparece un dragón amarillo claro con detalles rosas en las escamas, sin embargo, este era del tamaño de un ratón. — Riser! — Dijo con tono épico parado en la nariz de Pinkie.

Pinkie salió de su escondite y miró al dragón con una mirada tierna. — Oww, mírate nada más ¿Quién es un poderoso dragón narcisista? Tú lo eres, tú lo eres. — Le decía mientras rascaba detrás de la oreja del pequeño, a lo que este reaccionaba moviendo la pata cual perro consentido.

—¡Espera! — Dijo sacándose el casco de Pinkie de encima y encarando a su ojo. — Yo soy el dragón de armonía de la risa y deberías hablarme con más respeto.

—No puedo evitarlo eres adorable.

—¡¿Adorable? ¡¿Alguien adorable tendría un disfraz de Sherlock Hones?! — Dijo poniéndose dicho disfraz.

—Claro, yo tengo un bigote postizo malvado en mi casa, podríamos hacer una película de detectives algún día. — Dijo con mirada dramática.

El pequeño dragón se mostró emocionado. — ¡Ese ha sido mi sueño desde siempre!

El dragón desapareció todo el valle de dulces y lo reemplazó por un vacío negro pero con una luz enfocándolo. — ¡Yo siempre quise actuar! — Dijo con un disfraz de Corazón Valiente frente a un ejército de clones de él mismo. — ¡Hijos de Dulcelandia, podrán quitarnos la vida pero jamás nuestra libertad!

Los soldados lo miran confundidos. — ¿Nos quitaran la vida? — Dijo uno de ellos con miedo.

—Bueno, bueno, tal vez no nos quiten la vida… pero ¡Sí nos quitaran la libertad! — Nadie responde.

—¿Y qué tal si no nos quitan ni la vida ni la libertad pero si otra cosa que no sea ni la vida ni la libertad? — Silencio.

Pinkie aparece con un disfraz de vikingo. — ¡Viva la chocolatina! — Gritos de aliento. — ¡Viva el hada campanita! — gritos aún más fuertes.

Riser chasquea los dedos y todo desaparece. — Ok, se ve que tengo una ladrona de escenarios aquí. Pero dejemos esta idiotez de lado y comencemos. — Saca un guion de la nada. — Parece que tengo que hacerte una prueba moral para ver si logras borrar todas las razones por las que te odio, la cual pasaras y terminare ayudante y siendo tu amigo.

—¿Qué?

—No sé, yo estaba enfermo el día en que mis hermanos escribieron esta basura. Francamente no entiendo porque ellos están tan en contra de ustedes, francamente me caes bien. — Dijo mientras salía de la crin de Pinkie. — Me recuerdas a Discordy cuando era niño.

—¡Discordy! — Rió Pinkie. — Voy a molestar a Discord mucho tiempo con eso cuando lo vea. — Dijo con maldad.

Rieron los dos. — Ya quiero verlo, oye, tengo una idea Pinkie ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato y luego salimos de aquí, y luego le decimos a todos que te intimidé cual macho pecho peludo y que pásate la prueba? ¿Te va?

—Oki doky loky — Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ahora ¿quieres escalar la montaña de helado de chocolate con jarabe de chocolate y chispas de chocolate y galletas… de chocolate?

—¡¿Chocolate?! ¡Sí! — Dijo mientras ambos corrían a todo lo que daban.

Con Applejack.

La poni vaquera estaba mirando en lo alto de una colina lo que era un valle rocoso con un arroyo. — A ver, es la décimo tercera vez que paso por este arrollo ¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?! — Gritó con cólera. — A ver, ese tal herrero dijo algo sobre los dragones de nuestros elementos… pero ¿Qué tienen qué ver las rocas con la honestidad? Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está ese dichoso dragón?

Ella contempló el entorno con hartazgo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llego a ese extraño paramo. — Por Celestia, esto ya me tiene harta. — Dijo mientras se le notaba un leve tick en el ojo derecho. Ella da un suspiro y decide recostarse sobre una roca para descansar un poco.

—¿Al fin te cansaste niña? — Dijo una voz masculina.

—¿Qué? — Dijo ella mientras miraba a todos lados. — ¿Quién anda ahí?

—Te lo diré fácilmente, soy tu dragón, el de la honestidad y el señor de la tierra y las rocas.

—Bueno… al menos eso explica porque tantas rocas en este lugar compañero pero…

—No me hables como si fuera tu amigo, porque no lo soy. Sé a qué has venido, quieres mi poder para que te ayude a derrotar a las espadas de la muerte, je, lo sé.

—Bueno… ¿entonces nos ayudaras?

—No. — Dijo cortantemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no me simpatizas.

—Oh por el amor de Celestia, soy tu portadora ¿no es así? Si lo soy entonces ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

—Ya te lo dije, no me simpatizas _granjera. _— Dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

—¿Y qué con lo de granjera? — Dijo un tanto molesta por el tono de la voz.

—Solo hay dos cosas que odio en este mundo; los granjeros y las manzanas.

—¿Y eso por qué? — Dijo ofendida.

—Porque no me agradan y punto, todos son iguales, idiotas.

—¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Qué has dicho?! — Dijo llena de cólera.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dañé tu orgullo?

—¡No tolero que insulten a mi familia!

—Oh, no lo tomes como un insulto hacia tu familia, tómalo como un insulto hacia todos los granjeros.

—¡¿Acaso te quieres morir?! — Gritó amenazante.

—Pues no me molestaría, siempre y cuando este ebrio y con una bella dragona entre mis piernas ¿Será mucho pedir eso?

Applejack frunció el ceño, asqueada. — ¡Que puerco eres!

—Hay por favor, ¿te molestó tanto esa broma? Estoy seguro que tu hermano Big Mac se habría muerto de risa, no es difícil pensar eso pues Cheerilee se la chupa bastante seguido.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Oh, por mi padre ¿nunca pensaste qué hace él cuando sale los sábados por la noche? No regresa sino hasta las tres de la mañana o incluso llega justo a tiempo para ponerse a trabajar y siempre esos días está cansado ¿nunca pensaste eso?

—¿Mi hermano sale con…?

—Aleluya, la granjera se dio cuenta je.

—Oye, deja de usar "Granjera" como insulto, no es un insulto, trabajamos muy duro.

—Aja, lo que digas. ¿Sabes? Antes de ti todos mis portadores siempre eran de noble cuna, machos y hembras entrenados fuertemente en el arte de la guerra y ahora… tú, una simple campesina, no tienes idea de lo frustrante que es pasar de una serie de nobles guerreros con decenas de generaciones respaldándolos a ti, es muy frustrante.

—¿Conque frustrante? Te diré algo amigo ¿Por qué no me plantas cara si crees que los granjeros somos cómo dices? ¿O me tienes miedo? — todo se silenció. — ¿Hola?

De pronto la tierra bajo ella se movió de del suelo emergió un ser como una tortuga de color marrón pero con patas largas, con una coraza llena de púas de hueso muy gruesas en lugar de un caparazón, una larga cola terminada en punta afilada y una cabeza fuertemente blindada con unos penetrantes ojos amarillos (Un aspecto similar al Anquilosaurio). Applejack se mostró sorprendida, sobre todo porque esa bestia surgió justo debajo de ella y ahora se encontraba sobre la cabeza del dragón, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Contenta? — Dijo el dragón. — Permíteme presentarme, soy Terra.

Applejack se quedó totalmente quieta, sin responder, solo miraba los ojos amarillos del dragón, los cuales penetraban los suyos hasta llegar a su alma y miraban todo lo que ella tenía dentro, una sensación horrible para Applejack.

—Creo, mi buena granjera, que nunca te enseñaron a controlar tu lengua. Eres bastante orgullosa, si uno juega bien sus cartas puede llegar a lograr que tu orgullo se imponga sobre tu sentido común. Te recuerdo que soy el equivalente a un dios, me sorprende lo rápido que lo olvidaste cuando herí tu orgullo.

—Tú… tú, tú hablaste mal de mi familia.

—Huy, claro, y dime ¿en qué momento me demostraste lo contrario? No se tú pero yo solo vi cómo te defendías verbalmente llegando a retarme como si un don nadie fuera. Una duda ¿pensaste en serio si lo dije lo decía con honestidad? No, fue una mentira, simplemente quise probar hasta donde llega tu orgullo.

—Espera… ¿Mentiste? Pero eres…

—¿El dragón de la honestidad? Por favor, dime ¿algunas vez has mentido? No importa si lo hiciste bien o mal, dime lo hiciste alguna vez.

—Yo… bueno…

—Era una pregunta retórica, tengo tus memorias y sé cuándo has mentido y cuándo no. ¿Sabes lo qué significa ser guardián de la honestidad? No significa que nunca mientas, significa que defiendas lo que es verdadero, a veces para lograrlo hay que mentir. La mentira es una de las mejores armas para nuestro elemento niña. No existe mejor escudo para la honestidad que la mentira. — Applejack lo miró confundida. — Je, je, lo sé ¿confuso verdad? Hasta contradictorio.

—Eh, sí, supongo…

El dragón la bajó de su cabeza y la colocó frente a él. — Ahora seré honesto realmente, ¿sabes qué fue lo que realmente me desagrado de ti cuando te conocí? Tu poca habilidad para la mentira, un guardián de la verdad debe saber mentir porque sin mentira ¿Cómo existe la verdad? ¿Cómo defiendes la verdad sin la mentira? No puedes, para defender algo muchas veces debes convertirte en el opuesto de ese algo y tú francamente no lo haces y las pocas veces que lo hiciste fueron una vergüenza, una deshonra para mi glorioso ser.

—Pero… sí eres honestidad, no tiene sentido que mientas.

El dragón frunció el ceño. — ¿Tengo qué explicártelo con manzanas y peras? La mentira defiende a la verdad, de la misma forma en que la verdad defiende la verdad. No importa realmente el camino para defender lo que es verdadero ni los métodos que uses mientras que logres defenderlo. Lo que importa es que nunca logren engañarte, eso es lo que realmente importa al ser guardián de la honestidad. — De pronto, el dragón creo una puerta de piedra detrás de Applejack. — Ve, detrás de esta puerta está tu mundo, te daré mis poderes.

Applejack miró la puerta pero una sensación extraña recorrió su columna, no sabía qué era pero supo otra cosa. — ¿Estas mintiendo?

El dragón rió. — Milagro, parece que por fin tu espíritu ha captado las habilidades del elemento de la honestidad. Esa sensación rara que sentiste se llama _serpiente de la verdad, _y cada vez que la sientes será la señal de que alguien miente. Un portador solo puede usar esa habilidad cuando yo lo apruebo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo qué…?

—Francamente Applejack mis pensamientos hacia ti no han cambiado mucho pero si puedo ver que mis palabras de verdad te han hecho reflexionar sobre que es la mentira realmente y que significa la honestidad. Puede que no nos llevemos muy bien, pero te ayudare en esta batalla, ya veremos después si sigo dándote mis fuerzas.

Una nueva puerta apareció y Terra se volvió una luz marrón y desapareció. — Vamos, nos están esperando.

Applejack miró la puerta y la cruzó.

Fin cap 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: El dragón de la magia.

Twilight abrió sus ojos y se levantó de un golpe, sudando. Ella pudo ver que estaba en su cama, en Ponyville. — ¿Qué? — Dijo confundida. — ¿Estoy en casa pero si…? Se suponía que estábamos en el imperio y… el hermano de las princesas y… Spike… — Ella volteó hacia la cama/canasto de Spike y pudo ver que en esta no se encontraba él. — ¿Abra sido todo un sueño? — Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. Salió de su habitación y caminó por los pasillos, encontró todo normal. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cocina, donde pudo ver que no había nadie dentro, ni una sola alma. — ¿Spike? ¿Estás aquí? — Gritó pero no recibió respuesta. — ¡Spike! ¿Dónde estás? — Dijo ella mientras su corazón se llenaba de preocupación, ¿Dónde estaba Spike?. Ella decidió salir de su casa y buscarlo, tal vez él había salido a desayunar con su novia Sweetie Belle. Sin embargo, al salir de la biblioteca solo encontró un pueblo fantasma, no había nadie en Ponyville. — ¿Qué rayos…? — Se preguntaba ella mientras caminaba por las desoladas calles del pueblo.

Caminó y caminó, tocó las puertas de las casas esperando una respuesta, no la recibió. Fue a las casas de sus amigas; en la casa de Rarity nadie atendió, en la de Rainbow pasó lo mismo y lo mismo pasó con todas las casas de las manes, no había nadie.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? — Dijo ella asustada ¿qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Por qué estaba ella sola en Ponyville?

Ella se comenzaba a desesperar, no había ni una sola alma en el pueblo. Twilight, cada vez más nerviosa, comenzó a dar gritos mientras corría desesperada por entender lo que pasaba. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ella estuvo gritando un largo rato, tratando de encontrar a alguien. De pronto, ella miró a Canterlot, tal vez la princesa Celestia sabía lo que pasaba. — La princesa… — Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la ciudad en la montaña.

Twilight caminó desde Ponyville a Canterlot, el viaje le llevó mucho tiempo pero extrañamente, el sol nunca se puso, lo que la alteró mucho más y la hizo apretar el paso. Luego de quien sabe cuántas horas, logró por fin llegar a la ciudad, ella ya estaba cansada y los cascos le sangraban por la distancia que había recorrido a pie. Ella cayó al suelo exhausta y miró sus patas y vio el daño que tenían, era serio, necesitaba un medico rápido. Ella ya no podía levantarse, solo pudo arrastrarse hacia la ciudad de Canterlot pero el cansancio era mucho, cayó desmayada.

Al despertar pudo verlo, el cielo ahora era oscuro, no había luna ni estrellas. La única luz era Canterlot, en llamas.

—¿Qué…? — Dijo ella consternada.

Las puertas estaban destruidas, Twilight se levantó y vio que sus patas ahora estaban sanas ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se supone que estas estaban en un estado serio. Sin embargo, su pregunta dejó de ser cuestionada debido a que se escucharon gritos. Ella entró en la ciudad y pudo ver como unos soldados, de armaduras negras con el estandarte del eclipse negro ondeando al viento, se encontraban masacrando a la población de la ciudad. Pudo ver a una yegua corriendo con un bebe en brazos pero esta es detenida por un soldado, él le arrancó al bebe de los brazos y lo lanzó dentro de una casa incendiada, luego tomó a la yegua y comienza a violarla. Vio como un soldado equestre era derribado y brutalmente asesinado por las tropas invasoras. Pero todo eso quedó silenciado cuando vio la figura de Eclipse Darkness con las cabezas de Celestia y Luna en sus cascos. — ¡Ya es mía! ¡Canterlot es mía! ¡QUE ARDA! — Gritaba eufórico.

—No… no… — El escenario cambio, ahora estaba en la entrada del palacio de Canterlot, vio las puertas abrirse y salieron varios soldados de Eclipse cargando a un poni decapitado y atado de forma que parezca montado sobre el lomo de lo que era un dragón pequeño. Clavada dentro del agujero de su cuello, estaba una estaca en la que iba clavada su cabeza, era Shining Armor. — Shining…

—¡El príncipe de cristal! ¡ja,ja, ja! — gritaban los soldados.

Twilight pudo ver los ojos muertos de su hermano, su corazón se paró en seco mientras que el escenario cambiaba, ahora era una habitación donde estaba Cadence muy aterrada con su hijo en brazos, quien estaba escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Cadence.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas pasaron varios soldados, no tuvieron reparo en separar a Cadence de Glaurung y luego obligar al niño a ver como violaban a su madre. Twilight escucho los gritos de Cadence y los llantos de Glaurung.

—Basta… basta… ¡Basta! — Gritó ella mientras que cerraba sus ojos, al abrirlos, ella se encontraba en un vacío oscuro.

—¿No te agradó lo que viste? — Dijo una voz masculina, ronca y sombría.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Tú me mostraste eso verdad? ¿Fue verdad o solo una ilusión?

—Creo que conoces la respuesta niña.

—Me engañaste… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me muestras eso? ¿Por qué?

—Solo te mostré lo que sucederá cuando falles. Tú no puedes proteger Equestria, nunca podrás.

—¿Quién dice que no? La he protegido antes y lo volveré a hacer. — Dijo con firmeza.

—¿Eso crees? — De entre las sombras surgió un inmenso dragón de color negro con detalles purpuras. — Al ser la más inteligente de tus amigas, me imagino que ya abras deducido quien soy.

—Tengo una teoría, pero no creo que sea correcta, pues si fueras quien creo que eres no habrías sido tan cruel al mostrarme lo que me mostraste.

—Primer error. Sí soy quien crees que soy, soy Dark Slayer, el dragón de la magia y de la oscuridad, TU dragón.

—Buen intento pero no me engañas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo?

—Tu comportamiento, alguien que me ha ayudado durante tanto tiempo no podria comportarse de esa manera y mucho menos llevar un título como "dragón de la oscuridad"

—¿A caso crees que toda la oscuridad es mala niña?

—Pues tu comportamiento no demuestra lo contrario… "Dark Slayer"

—Je, adivino, eso te lo enseñó Celestia ¿verdad? de seguro ella te mencionó la magia negra y todo lo que ella creé que es.

—La princesa Celestia me enseñó sobre la magia negra y de la oscuridad para poder ahuyentarla, no le tengo miedo a algo patético.

—¿Patético? — Dijo enojado. — Creo que tus conocimientos sobre la oscuridad no van más allá de lo que Celestia te enseñó o de lo que los libros ecuestres dicen. Te diré la verdad niña, Celestia es una puta y siempre lo ha sido.

—¡No hables así de ella monstruo! Ella es la gobernante más cariñosa y gentil que ha existido. — Dijo mientras la ira se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—No negaré sus buenas intenciones pero si atacare su inutilidad. Celestia no es más que una idiota que deja que sus sentimientos nublen su sentido común pero a la vez no tolera tomar partido. Dime niña ¿Cuándo fue la última misión que les dio ella, dándoles toda la información y brindándoles toda la ayuda que realmente podía darles?

—¡Ella siempre nos ha ayudado a…!

—¡Mentira! — Gritó. — En el fondo de tu ser, donde esta esa parte de oscuridad que fue lo que me unió a ti, sabes que lo que digo es verdad, Celestia no es una buena gobernante ni mucho menos una buena maestra. La que habla es la lealtad ciega que tienes para con ella. ¿Sabes? Ella siempre me ha tenido miedo a mí, no por ser el dragón más poderoso de todos, sino porque mi elemento es la oscuridad, ella siempre le ha temido a la oscuridad, no se atreve a enfrentarla por eso trata de hacer que todos le tengan miedo, que todos la quieran lejos para que nadie busque la verdad sobre ella.

—¿La verdad?

—La verdad sobre la oscuridad, que no es mala ni es buena, es relativa.

—¿No es mala? ¿Y qué me dices de sombra? ¿No era malo?

—Dime, ¿acaso, Carlos Ponymarx era malo? Que mal no recuerde es uno de tus personajes históricos preferidos. Sin embargo, sus ideas llevaron a la creación de varios dictadores que sí consideras malignos, pero no lo consideras maligno a él.

—Porque Ponymarx era un semental hecho y derecho, con una buena ideología, el que esos idiotas hayan tomado sus ideas y arruinarlas por completo no es sus culpa.

—¿De la misma forma en que el hecho de que el rey Sombra haya usado la oscuridad no hace malos a todos los que la usan?

—… Eso es diferente.

—Claro que no, no lo es. Todos le temen a la oscuridad porque es fría o al menos eso es lo que creen que es la oscuridad. ¿Crees que todo lo que te ha enseñado Celestia es correcto? Muchos de los datos que te enseñó fueron únicamente para que tengas una ideología como la que tiene ella. Piensa un poco Twilight ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que desconfiaste de ella en una misión? Siempre has sido su fiel ciervo, porque eso era lo que ella quería, un ciervo no una estudiante; Un estudiante reflexiona, un ciervo obedece.

—Ella jamás…

—¿Jamás? Je, como se nota que todavía dudas de mí por lo que ella te enseño dudar de aquellas cosas en las que ella no creé. ¿Sabes por qué te mostré lo que te mostré? Porque te odio, te odio como a nada en este mundo. Eres el ser al que más odio y al que más disfrutaría destrozar lentamente. — Se le acercó a la cara, a escasos centímetros. — ¿Sabes por qué? Porque odio a los ciervos, odio a los que siguen ciegamente la voluntad de otra persona porque la consideran divina o lo que sea, no importa que ellos los traten para la mierda, lo que les importa a los ciervos es servir. Tú eres una cierva de Celestia, por eso te odio, por eso disfruto con tu sufrimiento. En el fondo de mi ser quiero ver todo el mundo arder solo con tal de verte sufrir. — Twilight vio en los ojos del dragón todas las visiones que tubo antes, pero ahora eran mucho más sangrientas. Ella comenzó a desesperarse y a respirar agitadamente. — ¡¿No te gusta lo que ves?! ¡Haz algo al respecto! ¡DEFIÉNDETE!

—¡Basta! — gritó ella mientras un aura de oscuridad la rodeaba y hacia retroceder al dragón. — Basta… — ella respiraba agitada, totalmente agotada.

—Has usado magia negra, je ¿Qué te sientes ahora?

Twilight se mostraba preocupada, respiraba agitadamente pero para su sorpresa… se sentía bien, su cuerpo estaba más relajado que de costumbre y a la vez pudo sentir que todo el dolor que había sentido con sus visiones desaparecía.

—Algo curioso de la magia negra es que cuando la usas todo sentimiento negativo es expulsado de tu cuerpo ¿curioso verdad? — ella se levantó. — ¿Te has dado cuenta? Lo que te enseñó Celestia de la magia negra y la oscuridad no era del todo cierto, parece que la magia negra no es del todo mala ¿he?

Twilight ahora estaba totalmente shockeada, no entendía que había pasado. Ella uso magia negra, la magia que su maestra le había prohibido usar porque podía corromper su corazón, sin embargo, la acababa de usar y no había corrompido su corazón, solo había hecho que se sintiera mejor. — La magia negra no te vuelve malo, quien nace o se hace malo es malo de por sí, sin importar que magia use. — Dijo con una voz más calmada. — Entiendo cómo te sientes ahora, ¿sabes porque odio a los ciervos? Porque yo fui uno, fui ciervo de mi padre hasta que descubrí que no podía depender de él ni tener sus mismas ideologías. Yo y mis hermanos tenemos ideologías diferentes gracias a que nos independizamos de nuestro padre, ahora mi pregunta es… — con su garra le levanta la barbilla a Twilight para verla a los ojos. — ¿Dejaras de ser una cierva de Celestia?

Twilight no respondió.

—Tu silencio me basta, estamos conectados por lo que puedo sentir como tu mente esta revuelta, supongo que esa respuesta la obtendré cuando salgas de aquí pero para ello tengo que ayudarte. — Dijo desapareciendo.

Twilight abrió los ojos súbitamente y vio que estaba en una cueva, y sus amigas estaban despertando.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Cruda realidad.

—¿Chicas? — Dijo Twilight mientras miraba frente a ella a sus amigas, las cuales estaban despertando lentamente. — ¡Chicas! — Gritó alegre mientras corría con ellas.

—¿Qué…? ¿Twilight? — Dijo Rainbow mientras sobaba sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó…? — Dijo Applejack, abriendo sus ojos.

—Eh... ¿dónde estamos? — Dijo Rarity. — ¡¿Y por qué estoy dormida en un sucio suelo de tierra?! — Gritó alarmada mientras se quitaba la tierra de su crin.

Fluttershy se levantó sintiendo gran cansancio. — ¿Alguien recuerda dónde estamos?

—Yo nopi recuerdo nada de nadita— Dijo Pinkie levantándose. — Pero no sé porque siento que no quiero ver algo dulce en toda mi vida… — Dijo sintiendo dolor de estómago.

—Je, je, eso es normal querida. — Dijo Riser mientras salía del cabello de Pinkie.

Las mane6 se quedaron mirando al diminuto dragón sorprendidas. — Parece que sufren de una leve amnesia. — Fluttershy pudo ver que un dragón del mismo tamaño que Riser se había materializado frente a ella, era Gaia.

Fluttershy no lo pudo evitar, dio un pequeño grito. — Tranquilas, esto es perfectamente normal. — Dijo Dark Slayer apareciendo de entre las sombras. Las ponis al ver el aspecto sombrío del dragón, a pesar de tener un tamaño diminuto, se sintieron intimidadas.

—Oh, Darky ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacerte el emo? haciendo eso no vas a hacer que pierdan la amnesia, solo vas a hacer que te tengan miedo.

—Me da igual Riser, Terra ¿haces los honores?

—Con gusto Dark. — Rápidamente las manes fueron cubiertas por un aura marrón y cayeron al suelo nuevamente, pero al levantarse veían a los dragones y los reconocían.

—¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! — Dijo Applejack con jaqueca.

—Un simple hechizo de memoria. — Dijo Terra apareciendo en el lomo de Applejack.

Riser voló hasta estar frente a las 6 e hizo aparecer una pizarra. — Verán, sus espíritus fueron transportados dentro de sus talismanes. El espíritu, a diferencia de las corrientes eléctricas que forman la conciencia, no es parte del mundo material por lo que los recuerdos de sus almas no fueron procesados al volver a sus cuerpos, había que darles un ligero empujón. — Concluyó el dragón de la risa.

Las manes se miraron entre si algo confundidas. — Oh, no sabía que eras un cerebrito, tú y Twilight se llevarían bien. — Dijo Pinkie.

—Y mis hermanos dicen que soy un fracasado… — Dijo deprimido. — ¿Ven montón de anormales amargados sin vida social? Ella si aprecia mis dotes. — Dijo alegre mientras abrazaba el cuello de Pinkie mientras un montón de corazoncitos miniatura salían del abrazo.

—Como sea... — Dijo Génerous, enrollando su cola en el cuello de Rarity y apoyando el resto de su cuerpo en el hombro de esta.

—Un segundo… ahora recuerdo que cierto dragón nos debe algunas explicaciones. — Dijo Rainbow.

—¿No crees que hay detalles más importantes que hablar con mi hermano menor? — Le dijo Celestius a Rainbow, lo que provocó que ella recordara cierto detalle, una terea que tenía que cumplir. Rápidamente su rostro se mostró algo triste, lo cual extraño un poco a sus amigas.

—Bien. — Dijo Dark desde el lomo de Twilight. — No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo habrá pasado pero…

—Un segundo, me gustaría saber ¿Cómo es que ustedes están materializados frente a nosotras? — cuestionó Twilight.

—Porque ahora el vínculo entre nosotros es más fuerte, por eso. — Dijo Dark cortante y con algo de agresión hacia Twilight, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para nadie. — Ahora, lo mejor es salir de la cueva y hablar con nuestro señor padre, que nos explique qué pasa.

—Momento, ¿Quién te nombro lider? — Dijo Twilight algo ofendida por la rápida tomada de las riendas por parte de su dragón, normalmente era ella quien se ocupaba de organizar al grupo.

—Disculpa "sierva", pero yo soy el dragón más poderoso de los 6 y si no mal recuerdo yo soy el que te evita ser un lastre en esta guerra, y si no mal recuerdo tampoco, yo tengo más años y más experiencia que tú en este campo, así que mejor te quedas callada. — Le dijo sin reparo, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, por parte de los dragones, ellos solo se miraron entre si algo incomodos.

—Emmm, Dark… tal vez eres un poco duro ¿no crees? — Dijo Riser.

—Metete en tus problemas, payaso de circo. — Dijo con voz ronca.

—¡Sí señor! — Se escondió detrás de Pinkie. Sin embargo, apareció junto a Twilight y le susurró. — Él podria desaparecer una montaña si se lo propone, mejor no lo hagas enojar querida. — Vuelve con Pinkie.

—Bien, ahora mejor vamos a buscar a padre para que nos explique qué tal está la situación. — Dijo volando hacia la salida de la cueva.

Dark pudo ver una puerta sellada con una pesada roca, seguramente como método de protección para las dormidas manes.

—Parece una roca pesada. — Dijo Twilight.

—Calculo que debe pesar entre unas dos mil y tres mil toneladas. — Dijo Terra. — Padre no quería que corrieran ningún peligro.

—¿Tantas toneladas? — Dijo Applejack.

—¿Cuánto crees que sea eso en pasteles de chocolate? — Dijo Riser a Pinkie, la cual sintió nauseas de solo escuchar la palabra chocolate. — Ups, parece que lo que comiste en mi mundo se pasó a tu cuerpo.

—Pero… ¿No se supone que nuestros mundos son espirituales? ¿Cómo es que ella está afectada por comer algo espiritual? — Dijo Celestius desde el lomo de Rainbow.

—Dos palabras, ella es mi portadora, y tiene el poder del sub-realismo.

—Eso lo explicaría. — Dijo Rainbow. — Pero esas son más de dos palabras.

—Detalles, detalles, je.

Dark gruñó y, con el uso de una sola de sus garras, mandó a volar la pierda sin problemas, dejando a las ponis sorprendidas.

—Nhe, normal en Dark. — Dijo Terra.

—Al menos esta vez no fue mi cara. — Dijo Riser.

—Ya vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. — Dijo con autoridad.

Las manes caminaron junto a sus dragones algo chocadas, sin embargo, se mostraron algo extrañados al ver que la cueva estaba vacía.

—¿Y el herrero? — Dijo Fluttershy.

—Es raro que no esté aquí… algo habrá pasado para que dejara la cueva. — Dijo Gaia.

Dark caminó hasta la salida de la cueva y se quedó ahí, con unos ojos serios e inexpresivos.

—¿Dark Slayer? — Dijo Twilight mientras iba a su lado, sin embargo lo que vio la dejo perpleja; las tierras de los dragones estaban total y completamente arrasadas, a lo lejos se distinguía la ciudad de los dragones, totalmente en ruinas. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes y un aroma a sangre reinaba el aire.

—¿Qué paso aquí? — Dijo Rarity tapándose la nariz.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa cueva? — Le pregunto a Rainbow a Celestius.

—Sé tanto como tu niña. — Respondió.

—No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí pero sí que tardamos. — Dijo Applejack.

Twilight vio la ciudad a lo lejos, totalmente destruida. Rápidamente a ella y a todas sus amigas les invadió un gran sentimiento de preocupación. — Hay que ir al imperio de cristal, ahora. — Dijo Twilight. — Rainbow, si mal no pienso, tu dragón debe de ser rápido ¿cierto?

—Sí lo soy, mucho, el más veloz de este mundo.

—Perfecto ¿crees poder aumentar tu tamaño para llevarnos lo más rápido posible?

—Claro que puedo, pero no tendre mi tamaño real en este mundo, además no podré estar mucho tiempo con ese tamaño pues en el mundo físico nuestras habilidades están limitadas por las suyas. En el momento en que Rainbow no pueda más yo tampoco podré. Pero creo que puedo llevarlos a todos al imperio de cristal antes de que agote las energías de Rainbow, pero solo si ella está de acuerdo, pues es mi portadora.

—Eso ni se pregunta, tenemos que llegar rápido. — Dijo la pegaso de melena arcoíris.

—Está bien, pero te advierto que esto cansara mucho.

Celestius brillo con un aura verdosa y su tamaño aumento considerablemente, llegando a tener un largo de casi 200 metros. — Como lo sospeche, no llego ni a la mitad de mi tamaño real. — Dijo mientras que las manes lo miraban sorprendidas, salvo por Rainbow quien ya sabía cuál era su tamaño real. Sin embargo, la pegaso cayó al suelo sintiendo una terrible jaqueca.

—¡Rainbow! — Dijo Fluttershy preocupada.

—Eh… estoy bien… — Dijo ella mientras se frotaba las sienes.

Unos minutos después, todos estaban sobre el lomo de Celestius yendo a una velocidad sorprendente sobre los cielos. Desde el aire pudieron ver lo devastada que estaba la tierra, parecía que hubieran pasado más de cien años de guerra desde que se fueron.

—Oye Twilight — Dijo Applejack. — ¿Qué le pasa a tu dragón? Francamente me parece un cretino de primera.

—A mí también, es desagradable. — Dijo Rarity.

Twilight suspiró. — Es… complicado.

—Por lo visto eres la que más sufrió de nosotras en todo esto hasta ahora. No me puedo imaginar lo duro que habrá sido él contigo. — Dijo Fluttershy.

Twilight guardo silencio, mientras que en su mente las palabras de Dark Slayer resonaban, quería llegar al Imperio y hablar con su maestra sobre las palabras que él dijo. Sin embargo, en su mente reinaban también otras tantas preocupaciones, como por ejemplo su familia.

De pronto, Celestius capta algo, algo humeante. El gigantesco dragón aterriza de súbito frente a la entrada de un bosque pequeño y regresa a su tamaño, lo cual hizo que Rainbow se aliviara. — ¿Qué pasa Celestius? ¿Necesitas descansar? — Dijo Génerous.

—Gaia, ¿lo sientes? — Dijo Celestius.

—Sí, en este bosque se derramó mucha sangre recientemente. — Dijo el dragón junto a Fluttershy.

—¿Sangre? — Dijo Twilight mirando el bosque, este no estaba muy lejos de Equestria, ¿será posible que haya fuerzas equestrianas dentro de ese bosque? — Vengan. — Dijo Twilight caminando mientras que las manes la seguían.

—Si entras a ese bosque, puede que no te guste lo que encontraras. — Dijo Dark Slayer desde el lomo de Twilight.

—Este bosque está cerca de Equestria, si hubo una batalla aquí es posible que haya sobrevivientes.

—O soldados de Eclipse. — Propuso Terra.

—Da igual, hay que correr el riesgo, necesitamos información. — Dijo Twilight. — Vamos chicas.

Los dragones siguieron a las ponis sin decir nada más, Dark solo miraba a Twilight con una mirada inexpresiva, como si tuviera un presentimiento de lo que encontraría.

Al adentrarse en el bosque, todas las ponis se horrorizaron, lo que vieron eran los restos de una enorme batalla. Pudieron ver soldados vestidos con armaduras del imperio de cristal y de Equestria, también banderas de Eclipse, todas o en el suelo o clavadas en la tierra, ondeando al viento. Los cuerpos eran muy recientes, como si esta batalla hubiera ocurrido hace menos de un día. Rarity y Fluttershy estaban a punto de desmayarse del horror, sin embargo, sus dragones evitaron que esto pasara, simplemente les hicieron cerrar los ojos para que no vieran tales horrores, dado a que ellos sabían que no estaban acostumbradas a tales cosas. Terra y Ventus les ofrecieron a Applejack y a Rainbow hacer lo mismo, sin embargo ellas se reusaron, por parte de Pinkie, Riser le había puesto unos lentes oscuros y la guiaba tirando de los pelos como si fueran riendas. Twilight, por otra parte, no recibió ningún tipo de ofrecimiento de ayuda por parte de Dark Slayer, este simplemente estaba recostado sobre su lomo mirando la matanza.

—No hay nadie con vida… — Dijo Applejack mirando los cuerpos.

De pronto, todas lo escuchan, espadas chocando y gemidos y también cortes. — Parece un combate aislado. — Dijo Génerous.

—Vamos, rápido. — Twilight y las demás siguieron el ruido.

Lograron llegar hasta una parte dentro del bosque donde vieron a un unicornio muy lastimado, con una armadura destrozada y una espada ensangrentada, mantener una lucha ardua contra 6 soldados de Eclipse. El unicornio era blanco, tenía crin y barba color azul eléctrico y una armadura de color purpura con un escudo en el pecho. Él blandió su espada con destreza y mató a dos enemigos cortándoles las cabezas, luego un tercero lo atacó pero el unicornio lo frenó con su espada y logró darle un golpe en la cara que lo hizo retroceder, luego dos más se le acercaron, armados con lanzas, y el unicornio mató a uno con un rayo de su cuerno y al segundo le lanzó una estocada con la lanza pero el unicornio la esquivo y la tomó con fuerza y dio un fuerte tirón que hizo que el soldado se acercara lo suficiente como para cortarle el cuello el cuello, salpicándose de la sangre de su adversario en el rostro. Luego vino otro que también fue bloqueado pero otro más aprovechó para cortarle la parte trasera de lo que sería la rodilla. El unicornio soltó su espada y cayó al suelo. Uno de los soldados iba a rematarlo pero el unicornio desenvainó un cuchillo y se lo clavó en el cuello. El unicornio se desplomó en el suelo respirando agitadamente, el último de los soldados lo miró y rió. — Puto bastardo. — Preparo su espada para rematarlo, pero el unicornio levitó una de las lanzas con su magia y le atravesó la nuca, haciendo que la punta saliera por la boca del soldado. Luego de la batalla el unicornio solo respiro hondo y miró la herida de su pata trasera, trató de moverla pero le fue inútil, solo sintió gran dolor. — Mierda…

Las manes y los dragones estaban boquiabiertos ante la destreza del unicornio, rápidamente corrieron hacia él para socorrerlo. — ¡Oiga! — Gritó. — ¡Señor, no se preocupe…! — Dijo mientras llegaba con el unicornio y notaba quien era. — ¿Shining…?

Shining Armor miró a Twilight como si esta fuera un fantasma. — ¿Twi… light?

Fin cap 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Tantos años…

El bosque estaba cargado de sangre y muerte, refuerzos de Eclipse habían llegado y estaban matando a todo sobreviviente que llevara armadura ecuestre o imperial. Sobre una nube, Rainbow y Celestius estaban presenciando la matanza de los pocos que habían sobrevivido a la batalla. — Desgraciados… — Decía Rainbow mientras los miraba.

—Comparto tu sentimiento… pero no podemos hacer nada… mejor volvamos con los demás. — Decía el dragón mientras se daba media vuelta con una mirada llena de pesar.

Ambos volaron a una cueva en una montaña dentro del bosque donde se podía observar a las manes y sus dragones en torno a una fogata mientras que Fluttershy atendía las heridas de Shining con unas hierbas medicinales que Gaia hizo aparecer con su magia de naturaleza.

—Gracias… — Dijo el semental mientras gemía un poco del ardor que provocaban las hierbas.

Tanto Shining como Twilight estaban algo cayados, ninguno de los dos le preguntaba nada al otro, solo se dedicaban miradas de preocupación y felicidad por por fin reencontrarse. Sin embargo, ambos tenían una enorme cantidad de preguntas para el otro.

—¿Estas mejor hermano? — Dijo Twilight a su lado con preocupación. Tratando de iniciar una conversación con su hermano y por fin romper un poco el hielo que se había formado desde que se reencontraron.

—Sí… ahh, he estado mejor, je.

Twilight sonrió. — Te dejaste la barba… te queda bien.

—Gracias… ustedes no han cambiado nada desde que se fueron… supongo que tiene que ver con esos dragones que las acompañan… — Dijo mientras dedicaba su mirada hacia los dragones que acompañaban a las yeguas.

—Correcto campeón — Dijo Riser. —, por cierto, estuviste increíble. — Dijo el mini dragón disfrazado de gladiador moviendo una diminuta espada de plástico.

Shining arqueó una ceja y dijo — Adivino, ¿el dragón de Pinkie pie? — Todos asintieron. — Me lo imaginé. Celestia me explicó un poco sobre lo que fueron a buscar… tengo entendido que cada una tiene un dragón correspondiente a sus elementos. — Shining en ese momento vio a Dark Slayer, quien estaba en un rincón oscuro. Al ver su aspecto tétrico, sombrío y en si algo pesadillesco se sintió algo aterrado e incómodo, sus ojos lo miraban con una frialdad inmensa, como si algo le interesara de él. — ¿Ese dragón… de quién es? — Dijo algo intimidado por su aspecto.

—Técnicamente… mío.

—¿Tuyo Twilight? — Dijo Shining algo sorprendido, pues el aspecto de Slayer era algo… tétrico y no parecía muy bueno.

Dark lo seguía mirando, analizando a Shining con la mente, como si algo le llamara la atención.

—Ahorrémonos las presentaciones. — Dijo Slayer levantándose y mirando a Shining. — Vamos a lo que importa, dime, Shining Armor ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que las portadoras fueron con nuestro padre? — Dark Slayer había acentuado el nombre de Shining, confirmando su interés en el semental.

Shining arqueó una ceja — ¿Cuántos años…? ¿No lo saben?

—Obviamente no. — Dijo Applejack

—Pues… han pasado… 10 años. — Dijo dejando en blanco a todos los presentes, todos se quedaron mirando a Shining, sin poder creer lo que había dicho ¿10 años? ¿10 años?

—Pero… pero… se supone que deberían haber pasado 9 meses. — Dijo Génerous.

—Lo sé… el herrero le envió una carta a Celestia unos meses después de que se fueron… decía que las cosas se habían retrasado, no dijo porque, pero pueden preguntárselo ya que él está en Canterlot.

—¿Y no le preguntaron? — Preguntó Terra.

—Quisimos, pero dijo que lo diría cuando ustedes volvieran, además estábamos recibiendo a los sobrevivientes del imperio de los dragones.

—¿Sobrevivientes? — Dijo Riser.

—Un… 40% del a población original, el resto murió ante las espadas de Eclipse… luego destruyó sus tierras hasta los cimientos para que no volvieran a reclamarlas… — Dijo con pesar en su voz. — Tratamos de lanzar una ofensiva para recuperar el reino de los dragones y hacerlos retroceder, yo dirigí la tropa pero nos encontramos con un ejército de Eclipse y nos acorralaron en este bosque y tuvimos que resistir… luego de eso me encontraron ustedes y me trajeron aquí.

—10 años… ¿Ponyville está bien? — Pregunto Applejack llena de miedo.

Shining asintió. — Afortunadamente sí, Eclipse no ha logrado cruzar las defensas en el imperio de cristal, el corazón nos dio mucho tiempo.

—Entonces la situación no esta tan grave. — Dijo Rainbow.

—Me temo que sí… Equestria y el imperio… son los únicos reinos que quedan en pie, el resto está bajo las banderas del eclipse… — Dijo con pesar en su voz mientras que todos lo miraban con sorpresa y horror.

—… ¿Todos los reinos? — Los rostros de las manes y los dragones estaban llenos de sorpresa y pesar.

—Quedándonos aquí no vamos a descubrir nada. — Dijo Slayer. — Levanten todo, Terra, quiero que escaves un túnel bajo el bosque para salir de aquí.

—Oye amigo espera un segundo… — Dijo Twilight. — Primero hay que ponernos al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado estos 10 años y luego nos vamos ¿está bien?

—Entonces ponte al tanto en el camino yegua, te recuerdo que yo soy el más poderoso e inteligente aquí, así que si quieres carga a tu hermano mientras que Terra cava el camino para salir por debajo del bosque.

Applejack miró a Terra, notó que Terra tenía algo de miedo ante la voz de Slayer. — Terra, hazlo. — Ordenó Slayer.

El dragón de la honestidad miró a Applejack. — Solo si ella está de acuerdo…

Slayer dirigió su mirada de impaciencia a Applejack, la cual al instante se sintió fuertemente intimidada. — E… está bien… Applejack, esto te dolerá un poco… — Dijo Terra con algo de pesar.

—¡Esperen! ¡Shining no puede viajar así! — Insistió Twilight.

—Entonces cárguenlo y punto. —El tono de Slayer era cada vez más oscuro y autoritario.

—Pero…

—Twilight, tranquila, puedo aguantar. — Dijo el semental aguantando un poco el dolor.

—Pero hermano…

—Tranquila Twilight, yo te ayudo a llevarlo. — Dijo Rainbow.

Terra incrementó su tamaño, provocando dolores de cabeza a Applejack. — Tranquila Applejack, esto durara poco, lo prometo. —Dijo Terra con una voz cálida y llena de confianza mientras que, con un fuerte rugido, generaba un túnel que los llevaba hasta las afueras del bosque. Rápidamente él volvió a su estado normal aliviando a Applejack.

—Perfecto, Applejack y Rainbow, son las más fuertes físicamente, ayuden a caminar a Shining Armor. — Dijo el dragón oscuro.

Twilight apretó los dientes ante el maldito carácter del dragón. — Oye amigo te agradecería que…

—Mejor te callas, tenemos que llegar a Canterlot lo antes posible.

Twilight sintió gran ira ante el desagradable comportamiento de Slayer, él no paraba de menospreciarla y no solo a ella, parecía estar en contra tanto de todas las portadoras como de sus propios hermanos.

—Ahora, vayámonos. — Dijo el dragón oscuro mientras caminaba dentro del túnel creado por Terra.

—Mejor hagamos lo que dice, por el bien de todos. — Dijo Génerous desde el hombro de Rarity.

—Lo lamento Applejack, pero todavía deben acostumbrarse a nuestros poderes.

—Está bien compañero, solo vayámonos de aquí. — Dijo mientras que ella y Rainbow tomaban a Shining de los cascos delanteros y lo cargaban entre las dos.

—¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? — Le preguntó Shining a Applejack.

—Ni idea, pero si habla una vez más voy a hacerme un gran bolso de piel de dragón. — Dijo la poni granjera con odio.

—Te apoyo. — Dijo la pegaso.

Dentro del túnel Twilight estaba bastante pensativa, su vista se concentraba en Slayer quien mantenía una cierta distancia con el grupo. ¿Por qué su dragón se comportaba de tal manera? ¿Por qué parecía odiar a todos? ¿Por qué ella fue elegida para un dragón tan malhumorado como este? Eran muchas preguntas que sin lugar a dudas se las plantaría al herrero.

—Ya quiero que lleguemos a Canterlot… je, sus familias estarán felices de verlas. — Dijo Shining.

—¿Mi familia está bien? — Dijo la poni granjera.

—Tu familia está muy bien, de hecho, los Apple fueron puestos a cargo de toda la siembra de Equestria, Applebloom y Big Mac hacen un buen equipo organizando los cultivos de verduras y frutas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, tu familia está muy bien y de hecho la economía ecuestre se mantiene en gran parte gracias a ellos.

—Je, es que los Apple sabemos como actuar en tiempos de crisis.

Rainbow escuchó las palabras de Applejack, una familia muy unida. — Papá… — Dijo en un tono inaudible.

—Y dime Shining querido, ¿Qué tal están mi familia? — Dijo Rarity.

—Están muy bien. Tus padres actualmente residen en Canterlot como protegidos de la corona como todas sus familias.

—Oye… — Dijo Fluttershy. — ¿Sabes… sabes algo de… de Spike? — Inmediatamente la atención de todas las manes y los dragones se centraron en el semental.

—Él está bien, después de todo es el hijo del herrero.

Las manes miraron a Shining algo sorprendida — ¡Espera! ¿Sabes que es hijo del herrero?

—Claro, todo el mundo lo sabe, Spike es todo un héroe para Equestria hoy en día. Actualmente está a cargo de la defensa de las montañas de cristal, le han atacado 12 veces y 12 veces los ha repelido.

—Entonces nuestro hermanito es toda una celebridad, je, era obvio. — Dijo Celestius.

—Ya quiero verlo y apretarle sus lindas mejillitas. — Génerous tenía una alegría muy grande ante la idea de ver a su hermano pequeño de nuevo.

—Se nota que todos quieren mucho a Spike. — Dijo Fluttershy.

—Sí, todos apreciamos mucho a nuestra pequeña lagartija de fuego. — Dijo Gaia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Puedo notar que lo estiman mucho, je, Twilight y yo también lo estimamos, es decir, hace solo cinco años él era nuestro hermano menor.

—Sí, lo vimos… — Dijo Génerous algo enojada.

Shining se sintió extrañado ante la reacción de la dragona, sin embargo las manes solo lo miraron con unos rostros que decían "no preguntes"

—Oye Shining… ¿Dijiste que todas nuestras familias están en Canterlot cómo protegidos de la corona? — Le preguntó Rainbow al oído.

—Si lo dices por tu padre… sí, también está en Canterlot, tuve el placer de conocerlo hace 7 años cuando lo localizaron y lo llevaron a la capital, un gran tipo debo admitir, me cayó muy bien, de vez en cuando, cuando la guerra nos permite, vamos él, yo y unos amigos a tomar una cerveza por ahí. — Dijo con una sonrisa. Rainbow por su parte se alivió, su padre estaba en Canterlot, no faltaría mucho para verle a la cara.

—Oye Rainbow, ahora que lo recuerdo nunca nos has hablado de tu padre. — Dijo Applejack al escuchar la respuesta de Shining.

—Yo… bueno, les contare otro día. — Dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que hizo que Applejack arqueara una ceja.

—Oye Shining… — Preguntó Twilight. —¿Mamá y papá están bien?

—¿Mamá y papá? Pues ellos están en Canterlot con Cadence y Glaurung, a salvo. Como el imperio de cristal ahora es una base militar dado a su cercanía con el frente, todos se fueron a Canterlot o a ciudades improvisadas para tener a los refugiados cómodos.

—Eso había olvidado preguntarlo, ¿Cómo están Cadence y mi sobrino preferido? Me imagino que él ya debe ser un apuesto semental con docenas de yeguas rodeándolo je.

—Pues… lo de semental sí… lo de yeguas… cámbialo por sementales.

Inmediatamente las manes se detuvieron. — Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que Glaury es...homosexual? — Dijo Rarity.

—Sí, y es todo un casanova, je. — Dijo Shining riendo.

—Vaya… eso si que no me lo esperaba de él. — Dijo Rainbow.

—Es algo que de verdad no me esperaba. — Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras Riser le daba un vaso de agua y lo escupía de la sorpresa.

—Ok… he de admitir que no esperaba eso… aunque bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Tampoco que fuera algo malo, ¿Y qué es de su vida? ¿Trabaja con Cadence en labores políticas o qué?

—No, de hecho ahora es guardia personal de Cadence, ¿recuerdan que quería ir a la guardia real? Pues por fin convenció a Cadence… aunque ella solo accedió si podía vigilarlo por lo que tuvo que conformarse con ser guardia real de su madre, aunque al menos no tengo que preocuparme de que se meta en líos y Cadence está más tranquila y sé que está segura con él para que la proteja.

—Vaya, a fin de cuentas llegó a guardia real, je, me alegra. Ese niño siempre tubo madera para el oficio. — Dijo Rainbow.

—Concuerdo Rainbow, concuerdo, je.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: De nuevo en casa.

**Hola, aquí Eyedragon con otro capítulo ¿recuerdan cuando solía subir capítulos de forma diaria? ¿Acaso será que yo volveré a hacerlo mostrando mayor fidelidad hacia ustedes mis fans? La respuesta es: NO XD. **

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

Los dragones y los ponis habían emergido a la superficie, por fin, luego de 10 años las manes pudieron ver Canterlot en el horizonte, tan esplendida como siempre. A los pies de la ciudad fortaleza estaba Ponyville, la cual ahora estaba amurallada. — Ponyville ahora es una zona muy importante, tuvimos que construir una buena muralla para defender el pueblo. — Dijo Shining aun siendo cargado por Rainbow y Applejack.

—Parece que ha cambiado mucho. — Dijo Rarity con un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia.

—Espero… que mis animalitos estén bien. — Dijo Fluttershy, en ese momento Gaia cerró los ojos y se concentró.

—Están bien. — Dijo el dragón de la naturaleza. — Parece que tienen muy buenos amigos, han estado cuidando de sus hogares, pertenencias y mascotas.

—¿En serio? —Dijo Pinkie Pie. — ¡Genial! ¡No puedo esperar para ver a los Cake! Oigan… ahora que me doy cuenta llevamos diez años desaparecidas… ¡Me he perdido 10 años de cumpleaños de todos los ponis de Ponyville! ¡También de mi propio cumpleaños! ¡ESTO ES UNA CRISIS! — Gritaba Pinkie Pie como loca.

—¡Esto es horrible Pinkie! — Dijo Riser desde su cabello. — Que bueno que traje mí equipo de fiestas de emergencia. — Dijo sacando un maletín que, por lo visto, estaba a punto de explotar.

—Algo me dice que pronto tendremos una muy alocada fiesta. — Dijo Applejack.

—Ehh, con Riser y Pinkie juntos… creo que no la pasaremos muy bien. — Dijo Génerous. — Esto pinta para perder toda la paciencia.

—Tú lo has dicho querida. — Dijo Rarity solo imaginándose la fiesta que montaría Pinkie junto con ese dragón.

De pronto y para sorpresa de todos, el maletín de Riser es quemado por una llamarada de fuego negro. — No hay tiempo para bromas infantiles. — Dijo Dark Slayer seriamente. — Tenemos que ir con padre y aclarar todo este lio. — Riser se mostró tan intimidado que se ocultó dentro del cabello de Pinkie temblando de miedo.

—Pobrecito, ¿Por qué eres tan cascarrabias Darky? — Dijo Pinkie, sin embargo, cerró su boca al recibir la oscura y perturbadora mirada del dragón negro.

—¡Oye! Creo que te estás pasando un poco de la raya. — Dijo Twilight.

—Oh perdóname mi lady, ¿quieres unos frutos secos y una piña colada mientras el mundo se sumerge en el caos y la muerte? Tenemos trabajo que hacer, no tenemos tiempo que perder en payasadas infantiles ni nada por el estilo, así que mejor cállense y caminen. — Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Twilight apretó los dientes y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Terra la detuvo. — Déjalo así, no es bueno llevarle la contraria y menos cuando lo necesitas.

—¿Pero es necesario que se comporte de esta manera? Es desagradable. — Dijo Shining mientras la cólera al ver como ese dragón había tratado a su hermana crecía en su interior.

—Dark tiene sus motivos para ser como es… y mientras menos lo hagan enojar mejor. — Dijo Génerous siguiendo a su hermano.

Los ponis se miraron entre si algo confundidos pero, hablando del tema en silencio comenzaron a moverse.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta que por fin se acercaron a Ponyville, estaban a solo unos 500 metros de la muralla. De pronto, un grupo de guardias salió de la ciudad amurallada. — ¡Alto soldados, soy yo! — Gritó Shining Armor.

—¿Comandante Ar…? — Dijo uno de los guardias mientras se quedaba helado al ver a las portadoras de la armonía, desaparecidas hacía tantos años.

—Que me vistan con la falda de mi mamá… han vuelto. — Dijo otro de ellos.

Twilight quiso decir algo, sin embargo, Dark se adelantó frente a los guardias. — Quiero que le manden una carta a la princesa Celestia para que venga junto con el Herrero, Discord y todos los que deban hablar con nosotros y de paso lleven a… — Dijo mirando a Shining Armor con una mirada desconfiada. — Su comandante a un hospital para que lo traten ¿entendieron? — Dijo con una mirada tan sombría que los guardias, llenos de confusión, simplemente asintieron intimidados.

Shining fue depositado en una camilla y, acompañado por Twilight, lo dirigieron al hospital.

—¿La acompañaras? — Dijo Celestius a Dark.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ese unicornio me da igual. — Respondió el dragón oscuro.

—Hermano… es más que obvio que Shining Armor ha captado tu interés ¿qué es lo que te preocupa de él?

Dark gruñó levemente y se quedó mirando al unicornio mientras se lo llevaban. — Nada, nada me preocupa. Ve con los demás, descansen mientras esperamos a nuestro padre… yo quiero estar solo un rato. — Dijo con una voz más serena, captando la atención de Celestius. El dragón desplegó sus alas y se alejó en vuelo. — Ese unicornio… me recuerda a ella… — Dijo mientras un recuerdo se proyectaba dentro de su mente.

Flashback.

—Slayer. — Dijo una voz femenina en tono juguetón, un aura blanca y hermosa.

Fin Flashback.

—… No, no creo que sea eso… es ilógico. — Pensaba mientras continuaba volando.

—¿A dónde va ese tipo? ¿No acompañará a Twilight? — Preguntó Rainbow.

—No, él no es de los que comparten sus sentimientos. — Dijo Riser desde el pelo de Pinkie. — Mejor entremos a la ciudad y veamos cómo han cambiado las cosas, yo quiero probar los pasteles de los Cake. — Dijo mientras que a Pinkie le daban arcadas.

—Por favor… no quiero saber nada relacionado con pasteles…

—Ok, nunca me acostumbraré a eso sinceramente. — Dijo Fluttershy. — Simplemente no puedo creer esto de Pinkie.

—Concuerdo compañera. — Dijo Applejack. — Es algo simplemente raro de ver.

Más tarde.

Applejack estaba caminando con Terra en su lomo, su rostro se encontraba lleno de nostalgia al ver los campos de Swet Apple Acres, los manzanos estaba relucientes y se podían ver varios ponis trabajando. — El negocio ha crecido mucho.

Ella legó a la puerta de la propiedad y en ella se podía ver a dos guardias vigilando la entrada. — Disculpe señorita, ¿En qué podemos ayudar… la? — Dijo el guardia mientras veía a la yegua incrédulo.

No tardo mucho tiempo en captar la atención de casi todos los empleados, los cuales comenzaron a acercase impresionados ante el regreso de una yegua muy conocida. — ¡Es ella! — Dijo una yegua.

—¡Oigan, ¿Qué pasa aquí?! — Dijo una voz masculina autoritaria. Rápidamente los empleados quedaron en silencio y abrieron paso a un semental rojo. Era Big Mac, al verse, ambos hermanos no pudieron evitar sentir una gran alegría.

—¡Big mac! ¿Qué pasa aqu…? — Decía una mayor Applebloom, cuya CM ahora era un tablón de madera. — ¿Apple… jack?

—Big… Bloom… — Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de alegría, en menos de un segundo, los tres hermanos se abrazaron entre si.

Terra miró el reencuentro con una gran sonrisa.

—Applebloom… Big Mac… — Dijo ella comenzando a llorar de alegría.

—No puedo creerlo… — Dijo Big Mac mientras que miraba a su hermana menor. — 10 años… y no envejeciste nada…

—Bueno… hay mucho que debo explicarles… — Dijo ella mientras voltea a ver a Terra.

**Con Rarity.**

Ella se encontraba frente a su vieja butigue, la cual estaba tal y como la había dejado al irse. — Wow… no ha cambiado nada… — Dijo ella con nostalgia mientras recorría el edificio con la vista.

—¿Aquí trabajas? — Dijo Génerous mirando el edificio.

—Sí, aquí he creado los más hermosos vestidos de toda Equestria. — Dijo ella con un claro tono de ego.

—Je, los he visto a través de tu talismán, siempre me gustaron mucho. La elegancia siempre ha sido mi placer más amado.

—¿En serio? entonces tal vez te haga uno más tarde.

—Sería un honor. — Dijo Génerous con una sonrisa, obviamente seguía teniendo un par de problemas con algunos detalles de la personalidad de Rarity, sobre todo su sobre-exageración, sin embargo, no negaría que ese gusto por la elegancia era algo que tenían en común.

Rarity rió y se dirigió a la puerta y, al entrar, pudo ver con cierto grado de incredibilidad que no había ningún vestido exhibido ¿qué significaba esto? — ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? — Dijo una voz femenina, Rarity volteó y entonces se encontró con una impactante visión… Sweetie Belle, una yegua adulta y muy hermosa, con una CM en forma de nota musical.

—¿Rarity…? — Dijo la yegua con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Sweetie Belle! — Gritó ella y, casi al instante, ambas se abrazaron mutuamente.

—Vaya… parece que además de vanidosa y manipuladora… e insoportable e irritante… hay una yegua con potencial. — Dijo la dragona mientras presenciaba el reencuentro de hermanas, un cálido abraso que parecía emanar todo el cariño que ambas hermanas se tenían mutuamente.

La misma escena se repitió muchas veces en Ponyville; Pinkie se reunió con los cake, los cuales la recibieron con enorme alegría, en especial los pequeños que ya habían cumplido los 15 años. — ¡Pinkie! — Gritaban ambos adolecentes mientras abrasaban a Pinkie llenos de alegría.

Rainbow al llegar a su hogar se encontró con una Scootaloo adolecente quien había estado cuidando su hogar. Fluttershy se reunió con sus animales, quienes habían cuidado de su hogar.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque Everfree Dark estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol mirando el amurallado Ponyville con seriedad, mientras en su mente se reproducían varios recuerdos, todos con esa voz femenina.

— Ese Shining Armor… tiene algo raro, su alma se siente como la de ella pero… yo lo he visto en los recuerdos de Sparkle, no es un mal poni y de hecho es un noble guerrero… sea lo que sea… debo destruir a todas las espadas de la muerte… antes de que ella…

Flashback.

Se puede ver una isla enteramente congelada, con cientos de miles de inocentes convertidos en estatuas de hielo y en el aire estaba una perturbadora risa femenina.

Fin Flashback.

Dark ahora mismo estaba… ¿temblando? Estaba temblando del miedo, como si aquello más horrible de este mundo se hubiera parado frente a él. — Es obvio que Shining tiene algo que ver con ella… tal vez… él sea el indicado para controlarla, tal vez Shining Armor sea la correa que esa perra necesita para ser controlada… sea lo que sea… debo prestar atención.

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot.

—¡Celestia! — dijo un joven alicornio blanco con una armadura dorada. — ¡Luna, madre! — Gritó el joven entrando en un salón donde estaban las tres princesas revisando unos papeles y tomando té.

—Glaurung, tranquilo ¿qué te pasa? — Dijo Cadence preocupada.

—Tenemos un mensaje de Ponyville… ellas, han vuelto.— Dijo él entre cortado.

Las tres princesas se quedaron totalmente cayadas, sorprendidas ante la nueva información. — Vaya, ya era hora. — Dijo el Herrero desde un sillón junto a una chimenea. — Ahora la guerra dará un giro de 360 grados. — Dijo dramáticamente.

—¡Corte! — Dijo Discord. — Hermano en serio que tu actuación deja mucho que desear.

—Hay no me culpes, es culpa de Betty. — Dijo señalando a una escoba.

—Diez años aguantando a este par de locos. — Dijo Celestia. — Como sea, Glaurung prepara unos carruajes, nos vamos a Ponyville.


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdón**** si pensaron que había subido un cap nuevo, me di cuenta de un epic fail mio al decir que Discord era hijo del Herrero cuando es el hermano realmente. **

Capítulo 12: La reunión está cerca.

—No has cambiado prácticamente nada en estos años Twily. — Dijo Shining mientras que una enfermera terminaba de revisar sus vendajes.

—Listo señor Armor, le recomiendo guardar reposo unos días — Dijo ella retirándose.

Twilight miró a Shining con una sonrisa. — Y tú te has puesto más guapo hermanito jeje. Estoy segura de que Cadence está muy contenta con tu nuevo look, de veras que te queda bien la barba.

—Ja, ja. Gracias. — Dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Y… ¿Han sido difíciles estos años? — Preguntó Twilight algo desanimada.

—Pues… Sí, mucho. El ejército esta en muy mal estado y dudo que podamos mantener a Eclipse fuera de las fronteras por más tiempo. Spike está haciendo un gran trabajo en el norte, pero dudo que él y los demonios puedan ganarnos más tiempo.

—¿Demonios? — Preguntó Twilight sin entender a lo que se refería su hermano.

—Ahh, perdón, se me olvido, es un equipo que Spike hizo para pelear contra las espadas en caso de que fuera necesario. Lo formó con otros dos dragones que conoció cuando el reino de los dragones cayó, se hacen llamar "los tres demonios del fuego".

—¿Los tres demonios...? parece que Spike se ha vuelto todo un guerrero. — Dijo ella con un poco de tristeza, pues ella conocía a Spike como un niño, obviamente ella ya sabía que él no era nada parecido a un niño pero aun así aun sentía como si lo fuera. Para ella Spike era su tierno hermanito menor, y ahora... en tan poco tiempo había crecido.

—Sí, deberías verlo, él es todo un terremoto andante. Se dice que los soldados de Eclipse tiemblan cuando él camina. Él es todo un hombre, de haber estado estos diez años estarías muy orgullosa de él, ha salvado muchas vidas con sus acciones.

—¿En serio? parece... parece que nuestro hermanito creció...

—Sí, es sorprendente, también ha peleado contra algunos de las Espadas pero… parece que él y sus compañeros no están al nivel necesario…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le hicieron algo?!

—Pues… no lo han llegado a matar realmente, pero cada vez que se enfrentó a uno fue derrotado pero siempre ha sobrevivido, afortunadamente. — Comentó Shining algo dolido. — Me gustaría ayudarlo pero… solo soy un estorbo para él, yo no estoy al nivel de una Espada.

—Pero eres un gran guerrero, te vi en el bosque acabando con cuanto soldado te atacara.

—Soldados normales... si me enfrentara a una Espada... caería al suelo antes de parpadear...

—Eso no puedes saberlo, tu eres alguien fuerte Shining, de seguro tu...

—Ya pelee contra uno de ellos, la potrilla... me aplasto antes de que pudiera si quiera prepararme... De no ser por Spike ahora estaría muerto... — Dijo con pena.

—… — Ella vio que la voz de Shining estaba llena de frustración, Twilight solo lo miró con pena mientras que trataba de procesar todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en estos 10 años. — Tranquilo... ademas recuerda que eres el comandante en jefe del ejercito, eres muy importante.

—Sí... un comandante que no puede pelear para proteger a su familia... ese día Glaurung casi muere... se puso en medio para que no me mataran... si Spike no hubiera llegado...

Twilight quiso decir algo pero no pudo, no sabia que decirle ¿Glaurung, su hijo, casi pierde la vida por tratar de salvarlo? debió ser un golpe muy duro para su hermano mayor...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Rarity. Sweetie Belle estaba llevando unas tasas de té y algunas galletas caseras a la mesa para charlar con su hermana.

—Vaya que has crecido mucho Sweetie. — Dijo Rarity comiendo una galleta y maravillándose con el sabor. — ¡Wow! Esto es muy sabroso ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Sip, cuando eres esposa de un héroe como Spike hay que saber como alimentarlo.

—Oh, cierto… y dime ¿Cómo fue la boda…? — Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, pues desde que Sweeti y Spike iniciaron su noviazgo ella soñaba con el día en que ambos se casaran, quería hacer el vestido de Sweeti y verla caminar al altar… pero se lo había perdido.

—Bueno… realmente no pudimos hacer mucho, solo dijimos nuestros votos y firmamos el documento… lamentablemente no pudimos hacer más… — Comentó con tristeza.

—Oh querida, lamento oír eso…

—(Suspiro) fue difícil cuando ustedes se fueron, en especial cuando supe la verdad sobre Spike… me sentí traicionada y no le hable por meses… pero un día volvió a Ponyville cubierto de heridas… no pude evitar preocuparme y lo visité en el hospital todos los días y cuando despertó… me suplicó perdón.

—Ya veo… ¿Y lo perdonaste?

Sweetie miró a Rarity y le regalo una sonrisa. — Por supuesto, no sería su esposa si no lo hubiera hecho tontita jeje.

—Je, je. Cierto. — Comentó Rarity mientras tomaba un sorbo de te. — ¿Y mamá y papá?

—Ellos están en Canterlot, estoy segura que ya les habrán informado y estarán viniendo hacia aquí, no tienes idea de cómo te han extrañado.

—Je… yo también los he extrañado a todos… Han sido unos diez años algo... peculiares.

—Disculpa ¿No me presentas a mí? — Dijo Génerous desde el hombro de Rarity.

—Oh, perdón Génerous… me distraje jeje.

—Espera… ¿Esa bufanda hablo? — Dijo Sweeti confundida.

—¡¿Bufanda?! — Exclamó la dragona indignada.

—Sweetie, ella es mi elemento de la armonía. Había olvidado presentarlas, ella es Génerous. Génerous, ella es Sweetie.

—Un placer. — Dijo la dragona. — ¿Y qué fue eso de bufanda?

—Oh… bueno, pensé que como estabas alrededor de su cuello eras algo que Rarity consiguió cuando llego al reino dragón… digo, ella es así. — Respondió nerviosa. — Je, je. Normalmente siempre se trae algo de los lugares que visita je, je. — Rió nerviosa.

La dragona miró seriamente a Sweetie para finalmente sonreír. — Y valla que lo es je, je. — Para Sweetie eso representó un alivio inmenso, por un segundo pensó haber metido la pata de una manera muy fea, por suerte no paso a mayores.

—Y… ¿Ella estuvo dentro de tu talismán todo el tiempo?

—Sí, todo el tiempo. Eh de decir que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero ahora nos llevamos relativamente bien. — Dijo acariciando la cabeza de su dragona.

—¡Oye! ¡yo no soy un pe…! Oh… se siente bien… — Dijo ella disfrutando como Rarity le rascaba la parte de atrás de la oreja, lo que provoco que ambas yeguas rieran.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba, Rainbow Dash y Celestius estaban fuera de la casa de la yegua. — Él está dentro de tu casa Rainbow.

—¿Qué…? Shining dijo que estaba en Canterlot… — Dijo ella nerviosa.

—Debió venir aquí hace poco… seguramente estuvo cuidando tu casa.

Rainbow tragó saliva sin saber muy bien si entrar o no. — Vamos Rainbow, mientras antes arregles las cosas mejor será para los dos. — Dijo su dragón.

Rainbow titubeó unos minutos, queriendo entrar y rogarle a su padre el perdón pero a la vez sintiendo mucho miedo de hacerlo… Celestius entendía sus sentimientos y trataba de apoyarla pero era muy difícil para la yegua. De pronto y sin previo aviso la puerta de la casa de Rainbow se abrió y de ella emergió un semental cian oscuro con crin arcoíris y ojos dorados. Cuando este se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver a Canterlot, se topó con una sorpresa que no imaginó encontrarse, su hija.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron por varios minutos, sin decir ninguna palabra, simplemente procesando lo que estaba viendo, lo que tenían ante sus ojos. — ¿Rainbow…?

Ella solo se quedó mirando a su padre sin decir ni una sola palabra, simplemente sintiendo tanto miedo como alegría, tanto nervios como ansiedad. — ¡Rainbow! — Gritó Bifrost mientras tomaba a su hija y le daba un profundo abrazo. — ¡Has crecido mucho hijita!

Rainbow no pudo aguantarlo, comenzó a llorar y sin dudarlo abrazó a su padre. — ¡Papá! ¡Perdón! — Gritó ella mientras lloraba a mares.

Bifrost acarició la crin de su hija para calmarla y con una voz llena de amor dijo: — Tranquila, no pasa nada… Yo soy quien tiene que pedirte disculpas, te traté muy mal…

—No, fue mi culpa… ¡Perdón! ¡Te dije cosas horribles! En estos años me han dado deseos de hablar contigo pero… pensaba que no me querías.

—¡No digas eso! Siempre te he amado, eres mi gran orgullo… cualquier padre amaría a una hija como la que eres. Eres la hija que siempre quise tener… Tú eres la mejor hija que un padre podría pedir. — Dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Celestius miraba el reencuentro con una sonrisa. — Bien hecho, Dash. — Dijo mientras contemplaba el reencuentro.

—Hija... has crecido tanto, eres tan hermosa como tu madre. — Rainbow no contesto, simplemente derramó varias lagrimas y abrazó más fuerte a su padre. — Espero que no te moleste... me tome la libertad de cuidar tu casa estos años, alimente a tu tortuga y deje cada cosa como la dejaste... salvo que limpie un poco jeje.

—¿En serio? No tenias que hacerlo... pero ¡Gracias! — Decía ella mientras no paraba de abrazarlo.

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar hija mía, mucho. Por favor, cuéntame todo lo que has hecho estos años; la derrota de Nightmare Moon, la derrota de Discord, la gala del galope, los Wonderbolts, TODO, quiero escuchar todos esos logros, quiero que me cuentes todo. — Decía el pegaso mientras se separaba del abrazo y abría la puerta.

Tanto Rainbow como Bifrost entraron a la casa, la emoción fue tal que ella se olvido por completo de Celestius. Sin embargo, lejos de mostrarse molesto él solo bufó. — Bien hecho Rainbow, muy bien hecho. — Dijo mientras alzaba el vuelo. — Voy a ver qué hace Slayer. — Celestius se alejó volando en el cielo mientras que miraba las siluetas de Rainbow y Bifrost riendo y hablando dentro de la casa.

* * *

—Espero que todas estén bien. — Dijo Cadence mientras que el carruaje viajaba a gran velocidad rumbo a Ponyville.

—Según la carta ellas encontraron a Shining Armor de camino, según parece la ofensiva fue un fracaso. — Comentó Luna preocupada. — No logro entenderlo, se supone que en esa zona había pocos efectivos enemigos, es casi como si supieran que los atacaríamos. — Le susurró a Celestia.

—Lo sé hermana, durante los últimos meses Eclipse nos ha leído como un libro...

—¿Crees que sea un espía?

—Eso lo veremos luego, ahora la prioridad es ver a las chicas y hacer que el Herrero las prepare para la batalla que se avecina. Ya tienen el poder, pero ahora hay que controlarlo. — Dijo mientras que Luna asentía. — Luego le diré a Shining Armor que preparé al servicio secreto para que busque al traidor. — Le susurró a Luna.

—Espero que papá este bien… — Dijo Glaurung preocupado. Él se encontraba sentado junto a Cadence, quien trató de calmarlo abrasándolo con su ala.

—Seguramente tu padre está bien, no te preocupes. — Dijo Cadence con una sonrisa, sin embargo mientras mantenía a su hijo cerca de ella, la espada que este llevaba envainada hizo contacto con su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Cadence sintiera una cierta incomodidad. Sin embargo, lo ignoró. — ...Ahora que las chicas están de vuelta esta guerra tendrá un nuevo curso ¿No es así Herrero? — Le dijo al Herrero quien estaba misteriosamente tranquilo. — ¿Herrero?

—Estaba pensando… pensando…

—¿Pensando? — Dijo Celestia interesada. — ¿En qué Herrero?

—En que… ¡¿Cómo saludare a mis pequeños cuando los vea?! — Dijo estallando en felicidad. — ¡Solo miren esta foto, ¿No son las cosas más lindas que hay?! — El Herrero sostenía una fotografía donde se veían a los 6 dragones de la armonía, y a Spike todos juntos cuando eran solo niños (Spike era un bebe en ese momento). — ¡Ja, ja, ja. Son todos unas hermosuras! ¿Pueden creer que ellos 7 salieran de mis espermatozoides?

—¡Demasiada información! — Gritaron todos a la vez, Discord por su parte estaba rojo de vergüenza.

—10 años con este tipo… que tortura. — Le susurró Glaurung a su madre.

—Estoy de acuerdo, a veces es insoportable. — Comentó la yegua algo harta de la personalidad del Herrero.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar lejano hacia el norte.

Detrás de unas rocas, jadeando estaba Spike, quien ahora era un dragón de buen tamaño (Su aspecto es similar al que tiene en el comic "Crazy Future"). — Es imposible que una niña tenga tal poder. — Dijo mientras escuchaba sus pasos.

—Donde donde donde ¿Dónde están los lindos dragoncitos? — Dijo Happy Sadic quien extrañamente seguía con la misma apariencia que hace 10 años, una tierna potra. — Vamos, salgan que SadicBlood quiere jugar. — Dijo sosteniendo su pequeña daga en su casco.

Spike la miró desde su escondite con rabia, entonces pudo ver a otro dragón de su mismo tamaño pero de un color anaranjado y con tres cuernos, dos en la frente y uno en la nariz (Como un triceratops). El mismo se veía muy lastimado, sin embargo parecía que tenía intenciones de atacar a la potrilla. — ¡Muere demonio! — Gritó cargando contra ella pero, sin mirarlo siquiera, extendió su casco y el dragón se detuvo en seco.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo! ¡Más sangre! — Dijo ella pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una llama color verde musgo le dio en la espalda. Detrás de ella había una dragona color verde musgo con dos cuernos.

—¡Jake! ¡No hagas locuras, idiota. Ella controla la sangre! — Gritó la dragona.

—¿No me digas? No me di cuenta, Nina. — Dijo con sarcasmo y frustración.

Happy emergió de las llamas y miró enojada a los dos dragones. — Eso me ha lastimado, ustedes son malos y los malos tienen que morir. — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la derecha.

Spike dio un salto en el aire quedando sobre la potra. — ¡Lluvia verde! —Gritó disparando llamas verdes a modo de metralleta causando grandes explosiones.

—¡Jake, Nina! ¡Escapen lo antes posible! ¡Retirada! ¡No podemos ganarle ahora! — Ambos dragones gruñeron frustrados.

—¡Otra vez a huir! — Gritó Jake enojado mientras extendía sus alas y se alejaba junto con Nina.

Una vez la niebla se disipo Happy vio como los tres dragones se alejaban a una velocidad considerable. Ella solo los miró decepcionado derramo una lágrima. — Yo quería seguir jugando…

—Ya jugaras cuando volvamos al castillo. — Dijo Darkdeath sentado en una roca. — Seguramente el señor Eclipse ha de tener muchos prisioneros para que los uses de juguetes. — Dijo sin emoción alguna.

—Sí, pero yo quería comer dragón… Además, SadicBlood quería comer también. — Dijo acariciando su daga.

—Le darás de comer en casa, ahora vámonos. Ademas, hay muchos cuerpos de camino, de seguro podrá comer algo.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Aunque yo quería dragón! ¡Pero da igual, ya los mataré otro día! — Dijo emocionada mientras se subía al lomo del semental. — ¡Vamos Deathy! ¡Quiero llegar a casa para jugar con mis juguetes! ¡Hoy creo que les arrancare los tendones, será divertido!

—Está bien Happy Sadic, está bien. — Dijo sin darle nada de importancia.

Fin capitulo 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

En un lugar lejano a Equestria, cubierto por sombras y donde ningún rayo de sol ni luna llega a dar se encontraba una oscura e impenetrable fortaleza que imponía el estandarte del eclipse ondeando en lo alto de sus torres. Los muros estaban cubiertos por guardias fuertemente armados y entorno a la fortaleza había una gran ciudad donde varias especies convivían entre si.

Dentro del castillo, Eclipse Darkness estaba sentado en su trono, el cual lucía un aspecto demoníaco con la cutiemark de su dueño. Frente al alicornio estaba puesta una gran mesa con seis sillas, tres de ellas vacías. — Espero la señorita sangre y el señor emo no tarden mucho, me salí de un festín para venir a esta estúpida reunión. — Dijo Blackaxe molesto mientras equilibraba su gran espada solo con su dedo meñique.

—Je, je. Deberías calmarte un poco. — Dijo Black Sun recargado sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

—Habla por ti, yo quiero mi festín, quiero mis hembras, en especial jóvenes y frescas. — Decía con desinterés mientras mantenía el equilibrio de la espada a la perfección.

—¡Yo digo que comencemos, quiero comenzar, adoro las reuniones! — Decía Lunatic Storm moviéndose a toda velocidad por el piso, paredes y techo. — ¡No! ¡Mejor dicho! ¡Las odio! ¡Odio todo lo que tiene que ver con…! ¡Oh! ¡UNA CUCHARA BRILLANTE EN EL PISO CAERÁ MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA CUANDO UNA SIRVIENTA LE TRAIGA EL DESAYUNO AL SEÑOR ECLIPSE! ¡No, odio lo que brilla! ¡O tal vez lo amo! ¡No sé! ¡PERO QUIERO VER CUANDO CAIGA! — Decía el dragón mientras continuaba recorriendo toda área imaginable del salón.

—Mi señor ¿Es necesario seguir esperando? — Dijo Black a Eclipse.

—Paciencia, ¿Lunatic?

—¡Aproximadamente llegaran en 12,384579531 segundos! — Dijo desde el techo.

Y como arte de magia, una vez cumplido ese tiempo un portal rojo se abrió en el salón y por el entraron Darkdeath y Happy Sadic.

—Happy, puedo ver que sigues como una niña. ¿A caso nunca vas a crecer? Si tu cuerpo madurara un poco… sería una delicia. — Dijo Black mientras se relamía los labios.

—Ji, ji, ji. No señor Black, yo quiero ser una niña siempre, es más divertido, de hecho si quiere puedo convertirlo en niño de nuevo.

—No gracias, pero considera hacerte adulta algún día, o al menos… llegar a los 13 años jejeje. — Decía el minotauro perversamente.

—Basta. — Dijo Eclipse mientras que todos se sentaban. — Caballeros, princesita. — Dijo eso ultimo mirando dulcemente a Happy, la cual sonrió tiernamente. — Tengo una gran noticia para ustedes, las portadoras han vuelto al juego.

Rápidamente los 5 kaijus miraron a Eclipse sorprendidos, sin embargo, era una sorpresa que los llenaba de alegría. — ¡Sí! ¡Yo y mi querido **Mortal Time** por fin nos mediremos contra el idiota de Terra! — Gritaba gustoso Lunatic Storm mientras acariciaba su espada emocionado. — ¡Aunque podría morir! ¡Eso no me gusta ¿O tal vez sí?! ¡No sé!

—¡Sí! ¡Escuchaste SadicBloody, vamos a pelear contra Riser!

—Je, je. Yo y Kumo Tetsu estábamos ansiosos por montarnos a esas dos bellezas portadoras del cristal y la generosidad. — Dijo Blackaxe sosteniendo su pesada espada con orgullo.

—Bien, todos están emocionados. Pero por ahora son muy débiles, dudo mucho que sepan usar los poderes de sus dragones, y mucho menos que tengan una relación completamente buena con ellos. Estoy consciente de que muchos de ustedes quieren que esta guerra dure más y presenciar más batallas y de hecho yo también quiero que dure. Por esa misma razón vamos a poner a prueba a nuestros rivales. Black Sun, — Dijo llamando la atención del grifo. — Quiero que vayas tu solo a Equestria, dales pelea a las guardianas y sus dragones, tal vez puedas lograr que ellas despierten algo de poder y así alargar un poco la guerra.

Black Sun sonrió. — Con gusto. — Dijo levantándose de su silla.

—¡Pero amo! ¡¿Qué pasará si los dragones de la armonía dan vuelta nuestra tortilla y comienzan a ganarnos?! — Dijo Happy, inocentemente.

—No te preocupes por eso princesa, recuerda quien es la sexta espada. — Dijo con una sonrisa. — Una vez sea el momento ella y su portador se nos unirán y nuestros enemigos sucumbirán.

Desde la ventana, Black Sun sonreía perversamente mientras que sus compañeros y su señor reían. — Sera divertido… Volver a matar. — Dijo relamiéndose el pico mientras que extendía sus alas y emprendía el vuelo.

* * *

En Ponyville, por fin las princesas y el Herrero habían llegado por fin al pueblo. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la alcaldía donde esperaron mientras que sus guardias iban a informar de su llegada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las puertas del edificio se abrieran dejando entrar a las seis portadoras de la armonía.

—¡Sobrinitos! — Gritó Discord mientras tomaba a todos los dragones de la armonía. — Esperen… ¿Dónde están Slayer y Celestius?

—Slayer fue a estar solo un rato y Celestius… no sé, lo perdí de vista cuando… cuando… — Rainbow quería decir lo que había pasado con su padre, sin embargo, la alegría de aquel momento de haber estado a su lado simplemente hizo que ella no pudiera completar la frase, simplemente sonrió, dejando un poco confusas a sus amigas.

—¡Twilight! — Gritó Cadence abrazando a su cuñada favorita.

—¡Cadence! ¡Cómo me alegra verte! ¡Te vez mucho más hermosa que hace 10 años!

—¡Tú también lo estás!

—¿Tía Twilight? — Dijo Glaurung llegando frente a ella.

—¡Glaurung! ¡Ja, Shining tenía razón con lo de guardia y sobre todo con lo de guapo! ¡eres todo un semental! — Dijo dándole un abrazo.

—Je, gracias tía. — Dijo sonriendo.

—Francamente esa armadura te queda muy bien querido, pareces todo un caballero listo para rescatar una princesa… bueno, príncipe en tu caso jeje. — Dijo Rarity sonrojando a Glaurung.

—Oh… ¿Papa ya les contó eso…? — Dijo rojo cual tomate.

—Sí, jeje, solo espero que me avises cuando tengas un novio ¿he? — Dijo Twilight dándole un codazo en el hombro.

—Je… Sí… lo haré. — Dijo algo incómodo mientras que sus tías simplemente reían un poco.

—Bueno, bueno. Sí ya avergonzaron al homosexual y saludaron a sus parientes, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero tenemos que hablar. — Dijo el herrero sentado en un sillón. — Wow, no me di cuenta pero soné un tanto homofóbico, ñeee, como dijo Morgan Freeman "Al que muere diciendo mejor dale con un palo"

—Morgan Freeman no dijo eso… de hecho creo que nadie lo ha dicho… — Dijo Glaurung pero para su sorpresa recibió un balazo en la cabeza.

—No contradigas a un loco, niño. — Dijo el herrero saltando como un hada.

—Bueno mis niños, es bueno poder verles de nuevo. — Les dijo a los dragones de la armonía. — Me gustaría darles un cordial y paternal saludo pero… ¡QUE DEMONIOS! — Los tomó a todos en sus brazos y sin dudarlo los aplastó con su abrazo. — ¡Los quiero tanto, son tan feos cómo el día en que nacieron!

—También te queremos papá. — Dijo Terra mientras que el Herrero lo apretaba junto con sus hermanos.

—Bueno… son una familia… unida. — Comentó Applejack algo incomoda.

—Herrero, lamento interrumpir tu momento con tus hijos pero tenemos que discutir el asunto de las Espadas.

—Oh cierto. — El Herrero dejó caer al suelo a sus hijos mientras mantenía una cara sumamente seria. — Bien, ¿Por dónde comenzamos? — El Herrero caminó por la sala pensativo hasta llegar a la pared la cual extrañamente… trepo como si fuera el piso, luego llegó al techo y se sentó en el.

—Sin duda es hermano de Discord… — Dijo Fluttershy sorprendida.

—Bueno pequeñas ponis y adefesios a los que llamo "amados hijos". Como ya sabrán nos enfrentamos a las Espadas de la muerte, que son las contra-partes de los elementos de la armonía.

—Eso ya lo sabemos. — Dijo Rainbow.

—Lo sé, solo quería recalcarlo. En el estado actual que todos tienen es imposible que aguanten una pelea uno a uno contra ellos, dado a que dominan a la perfección a los lobos de la muerte.

—¿Lobos… de la muerte? — Dijo Fluttershy algo aterrada.

—Oh, ¿No lo sabían? Los elementos de la armonía tienen los espíritus de 6 dragones y las de la muerte tienen los de 6 lobos, pensé que era obvio.

—Claro… Obvio. — Dijo Rarity algo molesta.

—Como sea, verán, los kaijus y los lobos están en perfecta sincronía, excepto por el sexto lobo cuya espada tengo escondida en un lugar muy seguro. Pero retomando el punto, ahora ustedes tienen que lograr una sincronía perfecta con sus dragones si quieren tener una oportunidad contra ellos. Cabe recalcar que no son como los enemigos que han enfrentado, ellos las mataran a la menor oportunidad, así que no hay lugar para fallos. Esto es para los dragones y las ponis, todos deben trabajar en conjunto y… comienzo a creer que Slayer debería escuchar esto… Ñeee, ya se lo diré. Como decía, los dragones deben dejar a un lado los prejuicios y escuchar a las ponis de vez en cuando y las ponis deben aprender de los dragones, cada uno de ellos tiene miles de años de sabiduría dentro de su coco, así que les conviene tomar mucho en cuenta ese detalle. En resumen, respeto mutuo y compañerismo son las llaves de nuestra victoria. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo con Rarity ahora me llevo bien. — Dijo Génerous.

—Yo igual con Applejack, de hecho hoy conocí a su familia y me parecen aún más simpáticos que cuando los veía a través del talismán. — Dijo Terra.

— Celestius a mí me parece increíble, él me ayudo con… con…

—¿Con qué Rainbow? — Pregunto Pinkie emocionada. — ¡Esperen! Antes de continuar necesito un favor.

—¿Qué Pinkie Pie?

—Comió mis dulces y ahora no puede volver a comer dulces porque no tolera la azúcar.

—¿Es eso cierto señorita Pinkie? — Dijo el Herrero a lo cual ella asintió.

—Entonces es mi duro pesar decirle que… no podrá comer dulces nunca más en la vida. Eso pasa cuando come los dulces del idiota de Riser. — Dijo el Herrero a lo cual Pinkie quedo con la mandíbula en el suelo. — Mire el lado bueno, podrá comer de forma saludable. — Dijo intentando calmarla pero ella no hizo otra cosa más que desmayarse.

—Bien hecho Riser. — Dijo Génerous.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que ella tenga obsesión con los dulces, yo también la tengo. — Dijo sacando una barra de chocolate.

—Bueno, resumiendo el punto de nuestra reunión. La unión entre ustedes determina su poder, mientras mejor se lleven, o se toleren, mejor pelearan. Ponis de la armonía, por favor recuerden que cada uno de sus dragones tiene una ideología diferente, forjada a través de cientos de años de estudios y entrenamientos, escuchen esas ideologías y compréndanlas, una vez logren eso entonces alcanzaran el potencia que tienen como portadoras. — Dijo el Herrero con autoridad. — Ahora, relajémonos y traten de socializar con sus dragones, que es lo más importante para lograr nuestro cometido. Ahora si me disculpan, voy a dormir una siesta, que estoy viejito y mi cuerpo ya no es lo que era. — Dijo mientras se retiraba haciendo el paso lunar de Michel Jackson.

—Ese tipo es raro con R mayúscula. — Dijo Applejack.

—Ya se acostumbraran. — Dijo Gaia.

De pronto, Twilight se acercó a Celestia con una mirada algo gacha y dudosa. — Princesa… emmm, ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado? — Pregunto Twilight. Celestia por su parte se preocupó un poco al ver la forma en que Twilight le había hecho la pregunta. — Claro Twilight, sígueme, hablaremos en la oficina de la alcaldesa.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Twilight cerró la puerta y miró a Celestia con una mirada que expresaba un mar de dudas. — Princesa… Cuando conocí a Slayer…

—Ahh, ya entiendo a donde va esto Twilight. Escucha, Slayer es un tipo amargado y sin vida propia más allá de arruinar las de los otros.

—… Princesa…

—Lo siento Twilight, pero él es así. Sin embargo, es una criatura de oscuridad, solo procura que él no te meta ideas en la cabeza, créeme, he trabajado con él y sé cómo se hace. — Dijo firmemente mientras se dirigía a la puerta. — Perdón Twilight, pero no me gusta perder mi tiempo hablando de este tonto, haz lo que te digo, es mejor simplemente ignorar todo lo que diga y solo asentir y callarse en lugar de llevarle la contraria.

—Él dijo… que soy un siervo que hace todo lo que usted dice sin cuestionarla…

Celestia se detuvo en seco y miró a su estudiante. — ¿Eso dijo? Puras idioteces, Twilight, tú eres una yegua independiente y fuerte, no eres sierva de nadie.

—Pero…

—Twilight, tranquila, no dejes que él te arruine la vida, es solo un amargado. Ahora, volvamos con los demás. — Dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a una Twilight llena de dudas.

—Ese idiota de Slayer… — Murmuraba Celestia mientras caminaba con enojo. — Siempre arruinando a los demás, amargado de porquería.

* * *

Esa noche.

Slayer estaba mirando el cielo nocturno mientras que en su mente no paraba de resonar aquella voz femenina. — Slayer. — Dijo Celestius llegando a su lado. — Al fin te encuentro.

—¿Qué quieres Celestius? — dijo de mala gana.

—Pues, Rainbow y su padre estaban pasando tiempo juntos así que decidí tomarme un tiempo para ver como estabas. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que ella regrese?

Slayer apretó los dientes y miró con rabia a Celestius. — ¡Yo no le temó a nada! ¡Todos tiemblan ante mis pisadas!

—Por favor Slayer, todos sabemos que nunca pudiste ganarle a ella, es más, todos sabemos que como mínimo multiplica tu poder por 10. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Eclipse no la tiene aún y seguro que está a salvo con papa.

—Como ya te dije no le tengo miedo a esa zorra de porquería.

—Estas molesto Slayer, lo sé y estás en tu derecho con todo lo que te hizo pasar, pero creo que enojarte de esta manera no es una solución muy factible, tampoco negar tu miedo es…

—¡Que no tengo miedo maldita sea! — Dijo mientras expulsaba un aura oscura de su cuerpo.

—Está bien, está bien, no tienes miedo pero al menos podrías calmarte un poco ¿está bien?

—…¿Por qué no mejor me dejas solo? Lo último que quiero es perder mi tiempo contigo Celestius.

—Tal vez si dejaras de alejarnos como siempre lo haces podrías ser un poco más alegre ¿Puedo recordarte que somos tus hermanos? — Dijo Celestius molesto, sin embargo Slayer lo miró con rabia, pero esa rabia desapareció al instante.

—¿Lo sientes…? — Dijo Slayer seriamente.

—¿Qué te pasa aho…? No… ellos ya están aquí. — Dijo preocupado.

Cerca de Ponyville, un grupo de guardias estaban parados frente a lo que parecía un grifo. — ¿Quién es usted? ¡¿Identifíquese?!

El grifo solo sonrió y casi en un segundo apareció detrás de los guardias parado sobre sus patas traseras, con los brazos extendidos y el pecho inflado de orgullo. Los guardias por su parte estaban quietos como moscas, hasta que de un momento a otro todos explotaron en una lluvia de sangre. Lo sorprendente era que no quedaron ni órganos ni huesos ni nada, solo sangre. — Jeje, es hora de divertirme. — Dijo mirando en dirección a la casa de Rainbow Dash. — Rainbow Dash. — En menos de un segundo ya estaba en la ventana de la casa, donde pudo ver a Rainbow y a su padre disfrutar de una calmada cena juntos, Black Sun los vio con una perversa sonrisa. — Esto será divertido. — Extendió su garra derecha y generó una especie de campo sobre toda la propiedad, en ese momento tanto Rainbow como Bifrost quedaron quietos sin poder mover sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué pasa…? — Dijo el semental tratando de moverse sin éxito.

De pronto, la ventana se rompe y por ella entra Black Sun. — Portadora de la lealtad, dime, ¿Dónde está tu querido Celestius? — Dijo acariciando su espada a la par que el aura de un lobo de color dorado aparecía dentro de la sala.

—Eres… eres el grifo que estaba en la gala hace 10 años… eres uno de los Kaijus. — Dijo Rainbow tratando de mover su cuerpo.

—Je, je. Correcto. Bio-K ¿Qué dices si nos divertimos? — Le dijo al aura del lobo dorado, quien rió perversamente mientras que Bifrost comenzaba a moverse lentamente hacia Rainbow, quien a su vez se paraba de la mesa.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué harán?! — Dijo Bifrost asustado mientras que se acercaba a su indefensa hija.

—Díganme ¿ustedes son propensos al incesto? — Esas únicas palabras bastaron para que Bifrost se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer, rápidamente comenzó a resistirse sin ningún tipo de éxito.

—¡No! ¡DETENTE! — Suplicaba mientras se acercaba a su hija, la cual estaba inmóvil en el suelo.

—¡Detente degenerado! — Gritó amenazante Rainbow Dash.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Por qué hacerlo?! ¡Esto es tan divertido! — Dijo el grifo mientras contemplaba como Bifrost se ponía en posición y entre llantos y suplicas de perdón comenzaba a violar a su propia hija.

—¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Rainbow! — Gritaba mientras que su amada hija gritaba de dolor.

Black Sun simplemente se dedicaba a reír como loco junto con Bio-K.

Fin cap 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14. **

Darkness y Celestius se movían a gran velocidad por los cielos nocturnos en dirección a la casa de Rainbow Dash, donde una oscura presencia aguardaba su llegada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Celestius fue el primero en aventurarse en la casa invadida y ver con horror el infierno en que se había convertido ese hermoso reencuentro familiar. Rainbow estaba en el suelo jadeando y cubierta de fluidos y sangre, no muy lejos de ella, estaba su padre con una cara repleta de horror y sumida en el trauma de haber violado a su propia hija.

—Je, al fin llegaron. — Dijo Black Sun sentado en el sofá, jugueteando con su espada.

—Bio-K… — Dijo Darkness con odio mientras contemplaba la espada. De pronto, la misma emitió un brillo dorado y se transformó en un gran lobo huargo de pelaje dorado.

—Hola Darkness, Celestius. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos. ¿Ya conocieron a mi portador? Se llama Black Sun, es bastante parecido a mí, lo cual obviamente me agrada. — Él soltó una risa. — Veo que sus portadoras no han descubierto como usar al 100% sus poderes ¿O me equivoco?

Celestius gruñó y, sin dudarlo, fue con su portadora. — Rainbow… ¿Estas bien?

La yegua se sentía profundamente adolorida, tenía moretones en torno a todo su cuerpo y mejor no mencionar sus heridas internas. — ¿Bien? Acaba de sufrir un caso de abuso paternal je, je. — Dijo Black Sun.

Celestius levantó la mirada y los miró con rabia mientras que, a su vez, Rainbow hacia lo mismo.

—No, no, no, no, no… ¿Qué… qué hice? — Decía Bifrost mientras se tomaba de los pelos y repasaba en su mente todo lo que había acontecido en esos breves minutos… todo el daño que le había hecho él a su hija.

—Tranquilo Bifrost, siempre vas a poder reivindicarte. — Dijo Black Sun mientras sacaba una pequeña daga y la arrojaba a los pies del semental. Bifrost la miró con miedo mientras que toda la pesadilla que habían sufrido hacía apenas unos minutos se reproducía en su cerebro.

—Viole a mi hija… viole a mi hija… viole a mi hija… viole a mi hija… — Se repetía constantemente mientras tomaba la daga.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Qué haces?! — Dijo Rainbow mientras trataba de levantarse, sin embargo, cada movimiento era un golpe de dolor inmenso en su cuerpo. Bifrost colocó la hoja de la daga en su garganta mientras lloraba con fuerza debido al intenso trauma. — ¡NO! ¡CELESTIUS, HAZ ALGO! — No necesitó decir más, pues el dragón se aventó contra el pegaso con el fin de detenerlo, en menos de un segundo su cuerpo dejó de responder. Black Sun lo había atrapado con sus poderes.

—Como se nota que estas en un estado sumamente débil. — Dijo Bio-K mientras que Black sujetaba al dragón.

—¡No! — Gritó Rainbow mientras que Bifrost apretaba la hoja contra su garganta. — ¡Darkness, haz algo por favor! — Le suplicó al dragón de la oscuridad, sin embargo, este permaneció inmóvil.

Un enorme gritó de dolor se escuchó mientras que Bifrost desgarraba su garganta lentamente. La sangre manchó el suelo mientras que el cuerpo inerte del semental caía.

—… Papá… — Dijo Rainbow mientras contemplaba el cadáver de su padre. Todos los recuerdos a su lado la invadieron; desde la primera vez que vio su rostro, pasando por su pelea y separación, hasta llegar a este preciso momento. Rainbow sentía una gran gama de sentimientos: Tristeza, impotencia, frustración. Pero sobre todo odio, odio hacia Black Sun.

De pronto, Black pudo ver como Rainbow se levantaba con dificultad mientras que sus ojos se hallaban inyectados en sangre debido a la ira. Ella lo miró, con una mirada que intimidaría al mismo Satanas. Al ponerse de pie completamente, su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un resplandor verdoso a la par que lo hacia el cuerpo de Celestius. — Tantos años… tantos años… tantos años…

—¿Qué? ¿Perdona? No te escuché. — Dijo Black en tono burlón.

—Tantos años… de enojo… hoy… hoy habíamos vuelto a ser una familia… y tú… tú… ¡LO ARRUINASTE! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Celestius se convertía en un manto de energía que era absorbido por Rainbow Dash al mismo tiempo en que ella se lanzaba contra Black Sun, quien la esquivó con facilidad haciendo que la yegua se estrellara contra la pared, atravesándola.

Black miró a través del hueco con una sonrisa mientras que Rainbow lo miraba con furia. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un manto verdoso que desplazaba el aire en su entorno. A una gran velocidad, atacó a Black Sun. El grifo se protegió con el lado de la hoja de su espada. El choque fue tal que la casa de Rainbow se derrumbó por completo y hasta el propio Darkness fue desplazado violentamente por la ráfaga de viento resultante.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Bien, he cumplido mi propósito! — Dijo el grifo mientras que Rainbow lanzaba intensos golpes a una velocidad de rayo que eran fácilmente bloqueados por la espada de Black Sun. — ¡Eres muy rápida! ¡¿Pero puedes con esto?! — Despareció y en menos de un segundo reapareció detrás de ella dándole un leve golpe en la nuca, haciendo que la pegaso perdiera la conciencia y se separa de su dragón, el cual se veía no solo cansado por la pelea, sino destrozado físicamente.

—Bueno Celestius, se nota que ella no sabe usarte. — Dijo Bio-K mientras que Black lo enfundaba.

Celestius trató de decir algo pero perdió la conciencia. —Bueno, misión cumplida, ahora volvamos con Eclipse que seguro que tiene alguna misión para nosotros. — Dijo Black mientras que levantaba el vuelo.

Darkness aterrizó junto a su hermano y la pegaso con una cara de rabia. — Estúpida pegaso… consumiste casi todo el poder de mi hermano en solo unos segundos… por poco lo matas. — Dijo con rabia mientras daba una patada en la cara de la inconsciente Rainbow. — En fin… mejor los llevó con padre… — Él se concentró y aumentó su tamaño hasta alcanzar el de un cocodrilo, esa tarea la había llevado a cabo usando las energías de Twilight, la cual estaba muy lejos pero aun así sintió el repentino cansancio enérgico que eso significo. — Lamentó lo de ese pegaso… pero al menos… ahora una de las portadoras despertó algo de poder. — Dijo mientras ponía a los dos en su lomo.

En un bosque cubierto por nieve, se podían ver una patrulla de unos 50 soldados de Eclipse recorriendo el terreno. — Tengan cuidado, nos informaron que en esta zona han desaparecido muchos de nuestros guerreros. — Dijo el jefe de la expedición, el cual era un dragón negro de ojos verdes.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero algo los observaba, una oscura figura equina colgada de la rama de un árbol. — Je, que inicie la cacería. — Dijo mientras bajaba con total sigilo.

Uno de los soldados se había alejado un poco del grupo con el fin de orinar en un árbol. Mientras lo hacía, algo lo tomó por la espalda.

De pronto, la retaguardia de la columna de soldados comenzó a sufrir pérdidas sin siquiera darse cuenta. De pronto, algo ocasionó que se detuvieran, era el cadáver de uno de sus soldados, colgado de la rama de un árbol y despellejado. — Santo cielo… — Dijo uno de ellos a la par que unos 20 soldados más caían en el mismo estado, fue cuando se dieron cuenta, su número había disminuido.

—¡Ahí! — Gritó uno de ellos mientras señalaban a una sombra y apunaban sus armas. Una vez la luz de la luna alumbró al extraño, se vio que era una cebra macho, solo que en lugar de rayas negras… la tenía rojas. Llevaba un corte mohicano, una pañoleta en el cuello que era de color blanco pero actualmente estaba teñida de rojo por la sangre de sus víctimas y, sobre su cuerpo, tenía una túnica maltrecha y sucia de color marrón. Tenía los de color amarillo y, lo que más asombraba, no tenía cascos delanteros, en lugar de ellos tenía dos prótesis de acero en forma de garras de dragón. En una de ellas, tenía lo que parecía un palo de 30 centímetros hecho de madera. Por lo visto, este joven no tenía más de 18 años.

—Hola chicos, ¿Listos para la fiesta? — Dijo parándose en dos patas y tomando el palo de madre con una mano mientras que del mismo salían dos poderosas y afiladas hojas de katanas (Una con el filo hacia adelante y la otra hacia atrás) formando una especie de hibrida entre katana y lanza.

Los guardias retrocedieron atemorizados de la cebra, sin embargo, el dragón no se dejó intimidar y mandó a sus guerreros contra la cebra. El muchacho solo bufo y, con inmensa facilidad, movió su lanza/katana de un lado para el otro, pasando por su lomo, mientras hacia múltiples giros y volteretas, esquivando todos los ataques enemigos y cortándolos con el impresionante filo de su arma. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos la mayor parte de sus enemigos estaba muerta, y los que quedaban comenzaban a escapar desesperados, sin embargo no llegaban muy lejos pues el muchacho les daba caza. Una vez todos estaba muertos, él miró al dragón con una sonrisa. — Desgraciado… — Dijo lleno de miedo mientras que retrocedía asustado. Al ver que la cebra se acercaba a paso firme, le lanzó bolas de fuego que eran fácilmente esquivadas. — ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?! — Gritó disparando desesperado. — ¡¿Por qué no te…?! — No pudo continuar pues la hoja del muchacho estaba tocando su cuello. — Hijo… hijo de perra… — Le dijo con rabia.

El joven asintió con ironía. — Yo jamás conocí a mi madre ¿sabes? Pero no eres el primero ¡Que me llama hijo de perra! — Gritó mientras decapitaba a su rival. Luego de matarlo, se quitó la pañoleta y la uso para limpiar su arma, luego se la volvió a poner en el cuello para finalmente hacer que las hojas de su arma se retraigan, guardándose dentro de la empuñadura de madera.

En Ponyville, ya era de mañana y Rainbow y Celestius se encontraban ya consientes y comiendo algo para recuperar las energías perdidas. — De modo que Black Sun vino aquí. — Dijo Cadence mientras que todos se encontraban fuertemente asustados y preocupados.

—Lo que no entiende es porque nos atacaron y dejaron vivos Rainbow y a Celestius. — Dijo Terra.

—Es simple Terra. — Dijo Darkness. — Ellos quieren divertirse, quieren que les demos pelea. Hizo que el padre de Rainbow la violara y que luego se suicidara para que ella se cegara con la ira y luego despertara el poder de Celestius sin control. Ahora Rainbow es la más adelantada de todas pero su imprudencia y estupidez casi matan a Celestius.

—¿Disculpa? Yo no vi que hicieras nada, te suplique que ayudaras a mi padre y… solo miraste. — Dijo Rainbow apretando los dientes con rabia y odio.

—No soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para pelear contra Bio-K en este estado. Mientras que Twilight sea débil yo también lo seré. Anoche solo pude aumentar mi tamaño para llevarlos aquí a que los curen, nada más. — Dijo con enojo mientras que desviaba una fría mirada hacia Twilight, quien se vía cansada.

Todos miraron mal a Darkness, salvo por sus familiares quienes ya estaban acostumbrados a su actitud. — Da igual lo que haya pasado. — Dijo el herrero con autoridad. — Esto es una señal para nosotros, ellos quieren guerra y guerra les daremos. Rainbow y Celestius, descansen por ahora, se unirán a nosotros en dos días. Los demás, iremos a Canterlot para comenzar su entrenamiento.

—Espere, yo quiero…

—Lo siento Rainbow, pero debes descansar por ahora. — Dijo el Herrero mientras se marchaba de la habitación a paso firme y serio, cosa que extraño a los presentes. Twilight aprovechó el momento para dirigir su mirada a Darkness, quien a escondidas la miraba con resentimiento y odio.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

En el hospital de Ponyville, Dash estaba sentada sobre su cama. Entre sus cascos había una foto de ella como potra junto a su padre. De pronto, la risa de aquel grifo… el llanto y las suplicas de su padre cuando el mismo fue obligado a violarla… — Black Sun… — Dijo ella sentada en la cama.

—Rainbow… — Dijo Celestius. — Perdón…

—… No fue tu culpa… — Dijo con seriedad mientras que miraba la foto con dolor. — No fue tu culpa… — Dijo ella.

Celestius estaba más que preocupado, Rainbow no había llorado ni una sola lagrima desde la muerte de su padre y de hecho se la veía extremadamente seria, cosa rara en su personalidad ¿Qué le estaba pasando? — Rainbow, está bien si quieres llorar por él, nadie te lo impedirá.

—¿Llorar? — Dijo Rainbow. — Dime de que me servirá llorar… ¿De qué modo las lágrimas traerán de vuelta a mi padre? ¿De qué modo le traerán paz a su alma? ¿De qué modo harán algo? Te diré porque no lloro… porque no sirve de nada. — Su voz estaba cargada de odio, rencor y, muy notorio para Celestius, deseos de venganza.

—Rainbow entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero no creo que… él este feliz de verte así.

—¿Y él estaría feliz si me ve llorar? No, tampoco lo estaría Celestius… — Dijo ella mientras que respiraba con enojo. — Celestius… cuando te conocí me mostrarte lo terca que puedo llegar a ser, me mostraste el precio de mi orgullo y ahora sé… que no quiero ver ese costo nunca más en mi vida, no quiero perder a ningún ser querido nunca más. Orgullo ni que mierdas… voy a matar a Black Sun y meterle su puta espada por el culo, pero no voy a hacerlo ahora. — Miró a su dragón. — El odio es una herramienta útil, para salir adelante.

Celestius la miró preocupado, viendo como ese odio que mencionaba consumía su mente. Sin embargo, al ver su alma pudo ver una cosa; ese odio no estaba desequilibrándola, sino todo lo contrario, parecía que estaba generando un balance en sus emociones. — Pero que carajos… — Pensó él.

—Voy a entrenar duro, y voy a matar a Black Sun de la forma más dolorosa posible. — Dijo respirando. — Voy a ser fuerte, voy a vengar a mi padre y voy a matar a Black Sun. De nada sirve llorar, de nada. Celestius, tu lograste erradicar ese ego que tenía y voy a pedirte otro favor. Debo admitir que el Herrero tiene razón, no puedo entrenar ni nada hasta que me recupere, quiero que entres en mi mente, y entrenemos ahí ¿Puedes? — Dijo ella.

Celestius estaba sin dudas sorprendido ante el cambio tan brusco en la personalidad de Rainbow, ayer era apenas una niña que empezaba a entender de su error al ser tan egocéntrica, y ahora estaba totalmente seria y comprometida, era como si todas sus emociones fluyeran en perfecto equilibrio. — _Esto es muy extraño, tiene su odio perfectamente controlado y hasta sus emociones están niveladas, en el tiempo que la conozco nunca la he visto tan emocionalmente armoniosa. No sé a qué se deberá esto pero… será mejor aprovecharlo, ese equilibrio es ideal para trabajar juntos, pero deberé vigilar ese odio que tiene, por ahora parece ser un motor de equilibrio en sus emociones pero… — _Fue entonces que lo vio, dentro del alma de Rainbow se produjo un total desequilibrio que duró apenas unos segundos, pero fue gigantesco, Rainbow había visto el rostro de Black en su mente, y esa sola imagen destrozó casi por completo ese equilibrio que había desarrollado. — _Ya veo… ese odio esta nivelado por ahora y parece estar en buen balance con sus emociones pero… solo imaginó a Black Sun y todo ese equilibrio casi se rompe por completo, sin dudas tendré que aprovechar para enseñarle todo el control emocional necesario para que este equilibrio perdure. Es hasta irónico, este odio le ha dado una gran oportunidad contra las Espadas… pero el mismo puede terminar matándola. _

—Está bien Rainbow, tenemos dos días, pero antes de empezar tengo que explicarte las cosas. — Celestius le explicó a Rainbow que su odio hacia Black extrañamente estaba nivelando sus emociones pero que ese equilibrio podía romperse muy fácilmente con la sola imagen de Black cerca de ella. — Eres un caso muy peculiar pues esto nunca había pasado, o al menos yo no he oído de casos de este tipo, voy a enseñarte a controlar totalmente tus emociones, no a reprimirlas, a controlarlas, para que cuando estés peleando contra Sun, no corras el peligro de entregarte al odio. Estos dos días, serán suficientes. Pero debo advertirte, cuando terminemos ya no serás la misma Rainbow y la antigua Rainbow desaparecerá para siempre, será un cambio permanente.

—La antigua Rainbow murió cuando mi padre murió… Voy a hacer justicia.

—Entiendo, ¿Quieres que te explique lo que haré para que tus emociones estén 100% bajo tu control? Quiero decir, para que entiendas tendrás tus emociones pero tú misma elegirás cuando sentir algo, es algo similar a la nula existencia de emociones pero con la diferencia de que las tendrás, controladas, pero las tendrás.

—Perfecto, pero no necesito que me expliques como lo harás, solo hazlo.

—¿Estas totalmente segura?

—Sí, no me interesa nada más que la muerte de Black Sun.

—Está bien, es lo que quieres y lo apruebo. — Dijo el dragón mientras se cubría de una energía verdosa y se metía en la mente de Rainbow.

* * *

En un tren fuertemente resguardado por militares de elite, estaban las demás manes, las princesas, el Herrero y la familia de Shining yendo rumbo a Canterlot donde iniciarían los entrenamientos de las manes.

—Espero que Rainbow esté bien. — Dijo Fluttershy.

—Ella lo estará… es fuerte. — Dijo Applejack muy deprimida. La noche con su familia había sido extremadamente cálida, de lo mejor que había tenido en toda su vida. Sin embargo, lo ocurrido con el padre de Rainbow y con la misma Dash fue un golpe muy duro para todos, sin lugar a dudas se notaba que tenían que terminar lo antes posible, derrotar a Eclipse y restaurar la paz en el mundo.

—Vamos a tener que hacer serios progresos en sus entrenamientos. — Dijo el Herrero. — Shining Amor, espero que estés en condiciones de ayudarme con esto. — Dijo el dragón mientras miraba a Shining al mismo tiempo que fumaba una pipa.

—Puedo ayudarte, hay que decir que la medicina actual es un completo milagro. — Dijo contento mientras miraba su pierna, la cual tenía una gran y seria cicatriz.

La medicina magia era muy efectiva cuando de heridas externas se trataba, permitían cicatrizar y regenerar los músculos cortados con una rapidez asombrosa. Sin embargo, este tratamiento era costos y solo estaba reservado para los soldados de mayor rango o habilidad en combate junto con la realeza. Ponyville, donde estaba siendo cuidado Shining, no tenía ese tipo de medicinas, pero por suerte Cadence había traído algo desde Canterlot para curar a su amado. — Tengo que decir que me gustaría que descansaras un poco Shining. — Dijo Cadence.

—Tranquila querida, estoy perfectamente bien gracias a ti. — Dijo el semental dándole un beso a su mujer, pero Cadence no se tranquilizaba, quería a Shining cerca, no lejos en el combate.

—Bien, Armor cumplirá las tareas físicas. — Dijo el Herrero caminando con un casco militar y un traje de camuflaje proporcionado por Discord. — Discord, por favor. — Dijo mientras que Discord, igualmente vestido como militar, mostraba una pantalla. — ¡Ahora escuchen tropas! ¡Tenemos que lograr todo lo que nos propongamos para ganar esta guerra! Primero necesito saber exactamente qué aprendieron de mis hijos. — Dijo el Herrero mientras que dibujaba en la gráfica las caras de las manes. — Fluttershy, ¿Qué te enseño Gaia?

—Pues… él me mostró la realidad de la naturaleza… gracia a él pude entender. Yo siempre me he guiado por el amor hacia las criaturas vivas pero ese mismo amor fue el que no me dejaba ver las cosas como son. En la naturaleza para que un león coma tiene que matar a una gacela, es la ley del más fuerte. He pasado el tiempo del viaje y en Ponyville para entender lo que me ha dicho y he llegado a una conclusión: Muchas veces queremos evitar que un animalito sufra y para ello lo ayudamos… y no está mal, hay veces en que podemos hacerlo pero… no siempre, si una especie se extingue por causas naturales y no por deforestación ni nada de eso, no debemos intervenir, pues es el funcionamiento de la naturaleza; a veces podemos intervenir en esto, como cuando ayudamos a unos animales a salir de aprietos o cuando nuestros seres queridos se ven envueltos en un peligro, y a veces no podemos intervenir, la naturaleza es la más sabia de todas las madres y siempre que un gran cambio natural pasa es únicamente en pro de mantener un equilibrio a nivel natural: Si una especie se terina extinguiendo es simplemente porque superpobló demasiado y agotó su alimento, causando un desequilibrio, por eso hay carnívoros que regulen a los herbívoros y a su vez hay otros carnívoros que se alimentan de ellos, es la cadena alimenticia, que va en un círculo infinito que solo genera equilibrio. — Dijo con un tono triste. — Amo a la naturaleza, y debo confiar en su sabiduría y s protegerla de quienes la dañen, solo intervenir cuando pueda hacerlo. Eso aprendí de Gaia. — Explicó ella mientras que el Herrero anotaba todo en la pizarra. Gaia no pudo evitar sentir cierto afecto por Fluttershy al escucharla decir esas palabras, sin lugar a dudas, la chica había logrado madurar.

—Wow Fluttershy… Eso fue impresionante… — Dijo Twilight sin lugar a dudas sorprendida. — Pero… ¿Qué pasa si un animal se va a extinguir?

—Depende de cada caso Twilight, si es extinción por nuestra culpa entonces sin lugar a dudas hay que hacer algo pero… si es por la naturaleza… si quieres puedes intentar salvar unos pocos pero realmente si la propia naturaleza los elige para su extinción… no creo que sea bueno tratar de impedirlo… — Dijo ella algo dolida por lo que decía. — Si de 1000 tortugas solo 10 llegan a la etapa adulta… es porque así lo exigió la naturaleza, no veo nada de malo en apoyar a la especie y salvar sus vidas pero… muchas veces podemos intervenir con buenas intenciones… pero terminamos causando más infortunios… investigando encontré una especie de tortuga llamada "Aguaroja-captontus", una tortuga gigantesca de más de 10 metros de diámetro… se extinguió hace 30 años… habitaban las tierras de los minotauros y ellos estaban algo tristes por el hecho de que de 2000 tortugas solo 35 llegaran a la adultez y les preocupaba que la especie se extinguiera, así que comenzaron a ayudarlas. En solo 10 años el número se acrecentó en millones… pero terminaron agotando su alimento… e irremediablemente terminaron muriendo todas. No creo que este realmente mal intervenir si uno puede pero… muchas veces es mejor dejar que la naturaleza rija su voluntad. — Dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

Twilight se sintió totalmente extrañada, era como si Fluttershy no fuera Fluttershy, obviamente ahora veía a su amiga mucho más madura que antes, pero… no le agradaba del todo. Celestia, por su parte, compartió la sensación de Twilight.

—Bien, es muy interesante lo que has aprendido de Gaia. — Dijo el Herrero. — Rarity, dime qué aprendiste tú.

—Pues… je, no creo tener tanto que explicar cómo mi querida Fluttershy. Pero he de decir Génerous me mostró lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser… he manipulado a muchos sementales en mi vida… inclusive al pobre Spike. No estoy nada orgullosa de ello y, al igual que Fluttershy, he comenzado a cuestionarme algunas cosas… Me he dado cuenta de que he pasado mi vida entera viviendo bajo una estúpida idea, la estética… Me gusta ser hermosa y me gusta vestir bien pero… he llegado al punto en el que eso se ha convertido en un defecto y no en un gusto personal… me he segado tanto con la estética que no he visto que lo importante está dentro… Gracias a Génerous lo he entendido… he sido una imbécil mucho tiempo, la estética es el escudo de un imbécil para cubrir sus defectos y frustraciones… y yo… francamente desde hace años que me pasa eso, me he escudado en mis vestidos y mi maquillaje solo para no aceptarlo… hace años que diseñar vestidos es aburrido, monótono… me sumergí en el sueño de ser reconocida por toda Equestria a tal punto que perdí aquello por lo cual adoraba hacer ropa y vestirme bien, el motivo por el cual me encantaba la elegancia de un vestido. Yo me divertía siendo así, diseñando vestidos y siendo linda, siempre me fue divertido hacer eso pero… en algún punto llegar a mis metas me llegó a importar tanto que perdí de vista esa diversión y terminé en lo que hoy soy… una chica manipuladora, egoísta y tonta. — Dijo ella apenada. — Cuando esto termine… voy a volver a hacer vestidos pero no para ser reconocida, los haré para divertirme, ¿A quién le importa triunfar? Por fin lo sé, lo que realmente importa es que uno disfrute lo que ama, yo amo la elegancia y voy a recuperar ese amor por ella. — Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que no se veía desde hacía años, un brillo llamado pasión.

Esta vez, Twilight tuvo que admitirlo, no le resultaba tan cuestionable como lo que dijo Fluttershy, de hecho las palabras de Rarity hasta eran conmovedoras para ella.

—Vaya, muy interesante. — Dijo el Herrero anotando. — Applejack, ¿Nos explicas que te enseñó Terra?

—Bueno, al principio fue una típica lección de humildad, pero luego me mostró algo. Como elemento de la honestidad siempre me enfoqué en decir la verdad, siempre y nunca mentir. Cuando estuve con Terra pude entender una cosa… decir la verdad es noble, pero no siempre es lo mejor para defender a la misma verdad, muchas veces para defenderla hay que mentir, nos guste o no. Él me mostró que la verdad es el tesoro más preciado que tenemos y hay que defenderla a toda cosa, aun cuando ello signifique convertirnos en mentirosos, al final del día la gente podrá criticar los métodos pero los resultados al final siempre estarán ahí, es algo similar a "el fin justifica los medios", aun no estoy muy segura de esto, de hecho aún estoy razonando todas las palabras de Terra, pero desde que logré hablar con él… he de decir que es un gran amigo y me está resultando hasta simpático, no sé si lo que me dice sea correcto pero he decidido confiar en él para me guie como su portadora. — Dijo ella mientras que miraba con una sonrisa a su dragón, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es muy interesante. ¿Y tú Pinkie? ¿Pinkie? — Dijo el Herrero viendo como ella y Riser estaban en tamaño pulga jugando ¿En un circo de pulgas mientras que Discord los perseguía con un arma lanzadora de churros salados? — Bueno, creo que eso responde a mi pregunta… ¿Y tú Twilight? — Dijo el Herrero mirando a la unicornio, sin embargo, esta miró a Darkness, quien estaba mirando por la ventana sin expresión. — Yo… estoy aprendiendo… nada más. — Dijo ella.

—Oh, de todas las respuestas es la menos aburrida. — Dijo el Herrero mientras anotaba los datos. — Perfecto, cuando lleguemos a Canterlot comenzara su entrenamiento. — Dijo el Herrero. — Ahora descansen. — Finalizó mientras que Twilight se mostraba envuelta en un mar de dudas.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, en una planicie, estaba la misma cebra misteriosa caminando tranquilamente. — Hay dioses, ¿Por qué Canterlot tiene que quedar tan lejos? — Dijo aburrido mientras seguía caminando. — Je, pues Cadence, tu eres mi próximo blanco.

Fin cap 15.

**Hola a todos compañeros, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:

Black Sun desendió sobre la rama de un arbol mientras que acariciaba el pomo de su sable con su garra. — Bio-K. — Dijo mientras que el aura el lobo dorado aparecia recostado en una rama ubicada un par de senciemtros más arriba de la que usaba Black.

—¿Tenias que terminar tan rapido Black? — Le dijo con desanimo.

—Por favor ¿No te basto? — Black le miró algo aburrido, como si estuviera viendo a un niño que se enojó por haberse ido temprano del parque.

—Es que pudiste haberle arrancado un ala por lo menos...

—Je, como siempre a ti te encanta la tortura.

—Podriamos volver a buscar a esta tal Rainbow, ¿Cómo reaccionaría si nos vuelve a ver y...?

—¡Oigan! — Black y Bio-K miraron hacia abajo solo para toparse con Black Axe quien les miraba junto a un aura de lobo obeso de color marron.

—¡Oh! Black Axe ¿A qué debo tu llegada? ¿Lord Eclipse te envió?

—En efecto, nuestro señor tiene nuevos planes. Quiere que como minimo matemos a una de las portadoras.

—¿Qué? — Dijeron tanto Black como Bio-K.

El lobo amarillo saltó y miró a su obeso hermano a los ojos. — ¿Qué matemos a una? pensé que él queria que la guerra durara.

—Y lo quiere. — Dijo Gullaw, el lobo marron. — Dijo que matar a una debilitaría su capacidad militar y ademas contribuiria a motivar la sed de sangre de las portadoras.

—¿Esas son las ordenes, Axe? — Le dijo Black con una mirada seria mientras que el minotauro simplemente se limitaba a asentir. — Bien, vamos... — Dijo mientras que una perturbadora sonrrisa se formaba en su rostro, cosa que ocurrió de manera simultanea en el lobo amarillo de Bio-K.

* * *

Mientras que esto sucedía, en los vagones de carga del tren, Shining se encontraba a solas... Bueno, no precisamente a solas pues frente a él habia una cebra con franjas rojas...

—Entonces ¿Los mataste a los tres verdad? — Preguntó el semental unicornio.

—Por supuesto, los tres generales de Eclipse están muertos como me pediste. ¿Ya me darás mi pago?

—Aun no, no hasta que la guerra termine. Creía que ya lo habías entendido. — Dijo Shining de forma seria.

La cebra suspiró mientras que Shining lo miraba con seriedad. — Eres un asesino nato, y necesitó que sigas atacando a los blancos que te mande.

—Sí, sí, sí. Y lo haré, pero recuerda que solo hago esto porque me prometiste que podria matar a la Princesa Cadence, ¡Ese fue nuestro único trato y han pasado dos años desde que espero porque lo cumplas!

—Nuestro acuerdo fue que te dejaría matarla si me ayudabas a ganar la guerra, la guerra no esta ganada aun. De hecho la estamos perdiendo, así que si quieres tu pago mejor esfuerzate y espera a que te de el próximo blanco.

El muchacho se mostró molesto y terminó por agujerear una de las cajas de madera con una de sus garras de acero por la rabia. — Si cubro mi espada con la sangre de una alicornio me lloverán las ofertas de trabajo, más te vale que cumplas con este trato Armor. — Miró a los ojos del príncipe, viendo la típica mirada que él tenia siempre que hablaban; arrepentimiento, dolor, verguenza... Pero a la vez un cierto toque de indiferencia, como si en el fondo no le molestara lo que estaba haciendo...

—Haz tu trabajo y te daré lo que me pides, en una semana te enviaré tu próximo blanco. — Shining se dio media vuelta y salió del vagón, dejando solo al joven asesino.

El muchacho escupió frustrado. — Estúpido unicornio. — Luego se levantó y, como si nada, rompió la ventana del vagón y de un saltó se largó.

* * *

En el vagón ocupado por las portadoras y las princesas, el personal les acababa de servir el almuerzo, el cual se trataba de una sopa de eno y papas. — Mil disculpas, pero con la guerra los recursos van menguando un poco, Celestia y Luna han tratado de economizar todo. — Dijo Glaurung.

—No hay problema, todo esta bien. — Dijo Applejack mientras que bebia la sopa directo del tazón. Esta buena.

—Me alegra, je. — Dijo el muchacho.

Fluttershy estaba sentada junto a Gaia, sin embargo, la yegua se mostraba algo intranquila mientras que miraba a una Rainbow que no comia, solo miraba por la ventana.

—No te recomiendo que le hables... — Le dijo Gaia. — Ella no quiere...

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Le preguntó Fluttershy.

—Por Celestius, él siente lo mismo que ella... — Ambos miraron al dragon de Rainbow, quien se mostraba triste, con el espiritu hundido por la perdida de Rainbow. — Celestius va a encargarse de que ella logre reponerse, deja que él se encargue. Solo necesita tiempo.

—Pero ella... es mi amiga.

—Entiendo lo que sientes, pero escucha Fluttershy. Los dragones de la armonia somos eso, "Dragones de Armonia". Solo espera un par de horas a que la magia de Celestius pueda calmar el alma de Rainbow. Tu por ahora trata de centrarte, es importante que vayas tratando de adaptarte para lo que viene. Si bien ninguna de ustedes esta adaptada a esto, tu eres la menos preparada. Debes estar lista.

Fluttershy simplemente dedicó una mirada hacia la pegaso celeste mientras que ella simplemente miraba por la ventana.

Por parte de las demás portadoras, estaban experimentando algo similar junto a sus dragones, quienes trataban de centrarlas lo suficiente como para aclimatarlas al infierno que pronto enfrentarían.

—Oye tía, quería preguntarte. A todo esto, ¿Pasa algo con tu dragón? — Glaurung señaló a Slayer, quien estaba mirando por la ventana. A diferencia de sus hermanos que preparaban a sus portadoras, él no parecía tan interesado en ello.

—Ahora que lo pienso hasta la tía Celestia lo mira con malos ojos... — Dijo Cadence. — ¿No es muy agradable verdad?

Twilight miró levemente a Slayer mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. — Él... es molesto. — La voz de Twilight se notaba molesta, irritada.

—No parece muy agradable que digamos. — Glaurung le dirigió la mirada al dragón oscuro, quien seguía ignorando todo lo que seguían haciendo el resto de sus hermanos y pasajeros del tren.

—No te sientas mal niña. — Dijo el Herrero caminando por le techo, desafiando toda ley física. — Slayer siempre fue un dragón arrogante, fanfarrón, amargado y serio. Por eso es que el 90% de sus portadores terminaron odiándolo. — Comentó como si nada mientras que Slayer desviaba la mirada hacia su padre con una clara expresión de "Me importa una mierda" — Te recomiendo no perder el tiempo tratando de llevarte bien con él o en molestarte por su forma de pensar y actuar, es algo inutil cuando se trata de él. Simplemente concéntrate en domar su incontenible poder, no por nada es el dragón más fuerte de los seis.

—¿El más fuerte? — Preguntó Glaurung.

—Así es joven príncipe homosexual, de la misma forma en que a ti te gusta que te la metan, el se la mete a quien sea que se atreve a retarlo.

—¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?! ¡A MÍ NO ME GUSTA ESTAR EN ESE LUGAR! — Exclamó Glaurung rojo cual tomate mientras que el Herrero se reía.

—¡Quien lo niega lo admite y el que lo admite lo niega!

—¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—Podemos discutir que tiene y que no tiene sentido sobre tu vida sexual frente a tu madre y tus tías o podemos prepararnos para la guerra, ¡Aprende a centrarte hijo! — Le dijo el Herrero golpeándolo en la cabeza con una barra de pan.

—¡Oye...! ¿Dijiste frente a...? — Fue entonces que recordó quienes estaban con él y de como lo miraban, algunas se reían y otras se mostraban algo incomodas. — ¡Fuck me! ¡Fuck me! — Exclamó enojado y frustrado.

—¡Aja! ¡Lo sabia! — Lo acusó el Herrero. — Por cierto chico, mala elección de palabras en ingles, sobretodo porque hablamos español. — Glaurung apretó los dientes mientras que el Herrero se sentaba y tomaba una taza de té vacía.

Glaurung estuvo a punto de responder pero en ese momento el tren se paró de lleno, causando un estruendo tan fuerte que todos los ponis que se encontraban dentro del tren cayeran al piso.

—¿Qué rayos pasó...? — Dijo Riser viendo literalmente estrellas.

Y ocurrió otro estruendo, uno que destrozó el lado derecho del vagón, generando una gran columna de humo y el aturdimiento de todos los presentes.

—¿Qué pasa... aquí? — Decía Luna mientras que tocia a causa del humo provocado por la repentina explosión.

Entonces se escucharon inmensos gritos provenientes de los vagones delanteros acompañados del claro sonido del metal siendo destrozado, y eso se repitió hasta que la puerta del vagón en el que nuestros protagonistas se encontraban salió despedida hasta el otro extremo para revelar a un imponente minotauro que llevaba una inmensa espada en su espalda.

—No... — Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Celestia antes de que Black Sun apareciera de entre el humo, tomando a Fluttershy del cuello y destrozando de un simple corte de su espada el lado izquierdo del vagón, para terminar sometiendo a la pegaso en el suelo tomándola del cuello y dejando a su dragón Gaia a unos diez metros de distancia.

—Hola querida. — Le dijo el grifo mirándola con una mirada perversa, mientras que la pobre pegaso solo respondía con una llena de miedo.

—¡Fluttershy!—Gritó Luna lanzandole un rayo a Black, sin embargo, no se inmutó y lo recibió de lleno en su espalda, solo para ser protegido por un aura amarillenta.

—Es de mala educación interrumpir. — Movió ligeramente su garra indice y Luna instantáneamente cayó con fuerza sobre el suelo del vagón.

—¡Lu...! — En ese momento Celestia sintió como recibía un poderoso puñetazo por parte del minotauro Black Axe.

—¡Sun! ¡Hazlo! — Gritó el minotauro mientras que el grifo lucia una sádica sonrisa.

—¡Este es el poder de los Kaijus! — Gritó el grifo mientras que, de un solo movimiento, antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera procesar lo que pasaba... Le arrancaba la cabeza a Fluttershy con sus propias garras.

Para todos los presentes eso solo fue un segundo, una breve brecha de tiempo. Pero una vez la sangre comenzó a manchar las plumas de Black Sun y la propia tierra, pareció como si el tiempo se frenara.

—Flutter... — Fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir Gaia, quien comenzó a retorcerse de mil formas distintas mientras que sus escamas comenzaban a desprenderse de su cuerpo.

—¡Gaia! — Gritó Terra mientras que presenciaba un acontecimiento historico, la muerte de un Dragón de la Armonia...

Todos se mostraban sorprendidos, todos menos uno... el Herrero.

—Je, je. Nuestro trabajo terminó. — Dijo Black Sun mientras miraba el cuerpo sin vida de la pegaso.

—Qué esto les sirva de lección. — Les dijo Axe. — Nosotros vamos en serio y... ¿Eh?

El minotauro se fijo en el dragón de la magia, Slayer, quien le miraba con una mirada perdida de completa furia.

—Es por esto, que no son dignas portadoras. — Fue lo que dijo antes de convertirse en una espesa niebla sombría que se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de una impactada Twilight que aun o reaccionaba.

Una vez dentro de la yegua, la pobre Twilight cayó al suelo mientras que un aura sombría la cubría. Ambos Kaijus presenciaron el evento con seriedad mientras que luego de un minuto, la yegua se levantó del suelo y abrió los ojos, solo que no eran los de ella, eran unos ojos dragonicos color rojo sangre.

—Tomaré su cuerpo prestado por unos minutos. — Dijo el cuerpo de Twilight con la voz de Slayer. — Vengan, Bio-K, Gullaw. ¡Muéstrenme lo que tienen! — Exclamó con una voz llena de furia, de rabia y de venganza.

Slayer, el dragón más poderoso, se había hecho presente.

* * *

**Hoooooooooooooola! ¡Ha vuelto este fanfic! ¡Así que celebren! ¡Esta mierda esta de vuelta y se va a quedar acá! **

**Pido disculpas por estos dos años en los que no actualice ni verga de este fanfic pero ahora tengo la intención de tratar de terminarlo, así que en cuanto pueda iré subiendo nuevos capitulos.**

**Sin nada más, lamento MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO la demora. **

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado, bye! **


End file.
